You've Got to be Kidding Me
by jrb2009
Summary: Senior year for the East High gang and the twists and turns that they take throughout the winter season, from tryouts to a possible second championship, with everything in between such as a ball, and a shooting. LEMON, FLUFF, SMUT Pairings Troyella. R
1. You've Got to be Kidding Me

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 1

It was one week before the start of the Wildcat's winter season-meaning the road to another basketball championship. In their last year being on the team, the seniors would want to be remembered for their accomplishments as winners, so there were a lot of pressures on veteran players. Especially Troy Bolton, the only sophomore to start in almost a decade, captain as a junior, which was unheard of, and son of the coach who also won the championship multiple times when he was a student of East High, had a lot of expectations on him from his peers, his dad, and of course colleges.

As Troy walked into school on Friday he was greeted by the usual, "Troy, what's up", or "Troy, you're the best", and all he would do is give a courteous wave and blush. He like the special attention he got, but would never openly admit it.

"Hey, Wildcat" a voice behind Troy said.

"Hey, back" he said without needing to turn around to see who it was.

When he did turn around he saw his girlfriend of almost a year, the beautiful Gabriella Montez was standing behind him with a smile. Troy leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips before he followed her to her locker.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"Of course. What's more fun than partying with a houseful of underage drinking? I'll tell you. Nothing is." He said back grinning.

That Friday was a big day. It was Troy's best friend's Halloween Party. Troy's best friend, Chad, had a huge house; his parents were big time lawyers in Albuquerque and had a Halloween party of their own to go to at their firm every year, so Chad was always kind enough to host a little shindig of his own every year since sophomore year for half of the school.

"Yo, Hoops," And with years of experience Troy instinctively put his hands in front of his head and immediately caught the pass Chad had thrown him, "homeroom lets go." Troy took Gabriella by the waist and led her through the halls to Mrs. Darbus's classroom. When they were halfway to their classroom in the middle of a conversation about who was the best point guard in the leaguer, other than Troy-of course- Troy accidentally bumped into a kid he had never seen before causing him to drop his books and the kid became instantly ripped apart by anyone that happened to be in the hall way at the time.

"Oh, my bad, buddy." Troy said as soon as he bumped into him and immediately went about helping the kid pick his books up.

"It's no big deal, good way to start a new day though, right?" the kid said.

"So you're new here?" Gabriella said overhearing her boyfriend's conversation.

"Yeah, I just moved here from San Diego, my dad got transferred here."

"In that case let me be the first to welcome you to East High," Troy said as he handed the kid a stack of books that Troy had picked up and stuck his hand out, "I'm Troy Bolton. This is my girlfriend, Gabriella." He said putting his hand around her waist.

"Hi. I'm Jake Murray. And thanks, can you show me where Mrs. Darbus's classroom is?"

"Sure we're heading there right now." Gabriella said motioning him to follow them. As they followed the masses down the hallway they eventually reached their own classroom and filed in and found their seats. Troy sat in the third row right next to the window, surrounded by Gabriella in front of him, Chad to his left, and a normally empty seat behind him.

"Jake take this seat," Troy said noticing Jake feeling slightly awkward not knowing where he should sit, so he wouldn't disturb the normal seating arrangements.

"Thanks, Troy" he replied as he plopped down.

Before the class had started there was much murmuring and whispering going on about Chad's Halloween party that night, and everyone was excited about it especially Chad and his friends.

"Yo, T are you pumped for tonight or what? I've got six kegs, all the alcohol you could think of and a wide assortment of food from a-z. It's gonna be off the hook. Should we invite the new kid, or do you think it'll be awkward?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I think we should wait 'til he meets a couple of kids before we bring him to any "get togethers"", he said the last word as their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, walked in.

"Settle down students; settle down, Morning Announcements are as follows: winter sports Try-outs begin next week, winter musicale auditions begin next week…" At the words of sports try-outs a handful of high-fives and Wildcat chants were started. The only students that seemed at all interested in the mentioning of the winter musical were two blonde hair students that were twins, Ryan and Sharpay Evans. "…sign-ups for those activities are in the lobby, as we all know, what most of us-or I should say-who most of us don't know is our new student. Everyone this is Jake Murray." Jake turned in his seat and gave a little wave to the class. As he did this a variety of conversations broke out between the class, varying from, "What's his name?", "Why's he here?" to "He's cute.", or "Is he single?"

After the second bell rang and the students filed out of their homeroom to break off to their classes, Troy ran up to his girlfriend and while putting his hand around her waist and giving her a kiss on the forehead he asked her, "What class do you have know?"

"A little AP Calculus, with Mrs. Newton."

"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked with a smirk, "And maybe make a little detour on the way there?"

"Troy it's only first period and I need to stay on top of this class," he gave her the puppy dog pout, "but I promise I'll come over after school and we will pre-game there for Chad's Party, is everyone still meeting at your house after school? I'll see you in English class."

"Ok. No, everyone is going to meet there and we'll 'start the festivities' with the whole gang later." He said as a teacher walked by. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving her for her Calculus class knowing that it will probably be worth the wait until after school.

As soon as she reached the door to her class she was immediately bumped into a body that was slightly taller than her with tan skin. "Oh, sorry…hey, Gabriella, sorry I didn't see you and I was just looking for my classroom."

"It's ok Jake. Are you in Mrs. Newton's Calculus class?"

"Yeah, is this it?"

"Yeah you can sit next to me."

"Ok."

As Gabriella walked into her classroom she sat down next to a black girl who was her best friend since she came to East High last year, Taylor. "Hey, Tay, what's going on?"

"I don't know you tell me," she said eyeing Jake up and down.

"He's a new kid from San Diego, and don't you have a boyfriend, Chad, remember tall, dark, and handsome- and oh yeah, crazy about you?"

"I know, but you know how much fun it can be to flirt with good looking guys even though we technically shouldn't" Taylor said winking at her best friend. Taylor was right it was fun to mess around with boys' emotions, but she didn't even know anything about this kid. Was he cool, was he a creeper, has he killed someone? She was broken out of her reverie when Taylor said, "Should we invite him to the party tonight?"

"You don't think Chad will mind if we invite him without asking him?"

"Half of the school is going to be there do you think that Chad has asked half of them to come?"

"Probably not." Gabriella said to her friend and went about how she was going to invite Jake to Chad's party. She decided to do it in the last five minutes of class by leaning over to him and asking him, "Hey, tonight there's kind of this party that my friend and Troy's friend Chad has every year and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go and maybe meet some of the kids at school?"

"Are you sure it wouldn't be awkward, because I don't really know anyone here?"

"Yeah you definitely should it's always a blast."

"Well, really the reason I don't want to go is because I need to help my dad and step-mom unpack and move-in."

"Oh, well next time."

"Definitely, next time."

The rest of that day dragged on like any Friday, but this one dragged on especially long since there was so much anticipation for everyone to get smashed tonight at Chad's. After the final bell and at the end of second homeroom, the weekend officially started. Walking to the parking lot in pair, Troy and Gabriella; Chad and Taylor; Sharpay and Zeke, another basketball player; and Ryan and Kelsi, the composer of the last three musicals the school produces. This group was known to pretty much run the school having all areas of the school covered, from athletics to arts to academics.

As they got in the parking lot they were already talking about how awesome and incredible the party was going to be. "I'm ready to get drunk." Chad said as the whole group laughed.

"I'm ready to watch you get drunk." Troy said to his best friend; it was always a spectacle to watch Chad get drunk and do stupid shit.

"What you're not going to drink tonight?" the group exclaimed at once.

"No, sorry, I'm going to be DD in case someone wants to slip out early." He said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"But, Troy", a voice that could melt Troy any way that she wanted, "we are all spending the night at Chad's since his parents aren't coming home tonight, remember?"

"When was I told this?" Troy said as the whole group laughed. As soon as the group reached their cars that were all parked right next to one another Chad said, "So we'll meet up at my house a little early to set up and get the party started, twins, if you could bring what I asked you to that would be awesome, and Troy bring a different attitude to this party, let's just get smashed tonight, ok?"

"Dude, I'd love to but at least someone needs to be responsible with what goes on and I'll need to watch out for this one, I told you." Troy said this kind of serious, kind of half serious; he would of course drink- what, teenager wouldn't part-take in the grand tradition of underage-drinking? But he also wanted to look after Gabi and/or make sure Chad's house wasn't partied into the ground, but definitely he wanted to watch out for Gabi.

"We'll see." He said as he opened the passenger side door for Gabriella, and she hopped in giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Montez."

As they were nearing Gabriella's house, she said to Troy, "My mom is on another business trip, and won't be back for two weeks. Do you want to come over and do some 'studying' together?"

"Well, I was going to sit in my room and do absolutely nothing, but after I drop you off I'll run home, get a change of clothes, and head over to your place?"

"Sounds good, if you're not back in fifteen minutes I won't let you in." Gabriella said as Troy opened the door for her to step out, "Oh, yeah? You won't let me in?" He said back at her as he chased her across her lawn until he wrapped his arms around her and turned her around and gave her a kiss filled with heat and passion, right in her front year. When they pulled back for air, after Troy noticed that half of the block just happened to be outside at that particular moment, Gabriella said, "Troy, I thought we promised no PDA, especially right outside my house."

"I'm sorry, it's just you and the teasing, and the cuteness, and my teenage hormones, I sometimes can't control them. Sorry."

"I'm not mad, or even upset, I just was hinting that you couldn't wait another fifteen minutes? Well, now thirteen minutes."

Troy's eyes shot wide as he kisses her on the forehead really quickly and ran back to his truck to get a change of clothes and his "homework" from his house.

Fourteen minutes later Troy rang the doorbell of Gabriella's house and after she didn't answer he yelled, "Come on Gabi, I'm one minute late. Let me in, please."

"I told you that you had fifteen minutes and it took you sixteen." He could hear her giggles from just behind the door.

"That's only because you distracted me, that's no fair."

Realizing that she wasn't going to open the door willingly he did the only thing he knew how to do when Gabriella rejected him, go in through her balcony via climbing the maple tree that overhangs the balcony. Climbing that tree became almost a habit for Troy, whenever he would sneak out to be with Gabriella so he was up the tree and on her balcony in no time. Standing on the balcony he wanted to knock on the glass door to find that it wasn't even closed, Troy just rolled his eyes and mentally noted that he should tell her to close and lock her doors. He snuck out of his girlfriend's bedroom and down the stairs where she was looking out the window, looking for where Troy went, and before she could comprehend what had happened Troy turned her around and kissed her with all the frustration he had from her being such a tease. "Do…you…know…how…much… trouble…I…had…to…go...through…to…get…in…here?" Troy said in between kisses. As soon as Troy had finished accusing her he slowly moved from kissing her lips to kissing along her jaw line and tantalizingly, slowly moving toward her neck. As soon as he settled on her weak spot Gabriella let out a soft moan of pleasure letting Troy know how he was doing a good job. At this Troy couldn't resist anymore, he picked her up by her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried the two of them up the stairs without breaking their kiss. After climbing the stairs he very gently laid her on her bed and slowly traced circle on her stomach with one hand as the other ran up and down her side, causing her to smile into his kisses as he tickled her slightly.

Having had enough of being tickled Gabriella quickly turned the tables by rolling him under her so that she was in control. Not breaking their kisses until they needed to breath, Gabriella maneuvered her hands under Troy's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, separating their lips for a fraction of a second. While still straddling him, Gabriella rocked her hips over his hardening member, ran her hands up and down his chest, and trailed kisses where her hands just were on his chest. All Troy could do was inaudibly moan her name for the next few minutes until he couldn't take the torture any longer. He re-reversed Gabriella so that he was on top straddling her. After a few seconds of kissing Troy started working on Gabriella's shirt and bra. Once he had removed them he just started at the beauty of his girlfriend, and this caught Gabriella off guard, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said with a smile, "just taking a mental picture."

The last thing that he did before he dove down to his girlfriend's breasts was give her a quick peck on the lips. He first started on he left breast and took her nipple into his mouth, at first softly and teasingly with his tongue, but slowly increasing the pressure on how he treated it with his teeth, softly but still with enough pressure for her to moan in pleasure. As he worked one breast his hand would massage the other and his thumb would occasionally brush over the nipple causing her to moan his name even louder. When he was satisfied that he had had enough fun with her breasts he slowly moved down to her stomach after he had admired how flat and smooth it was. While his mouth was occupied with her stomach, his hands wandered lower and slowly pulled the waistband of the skirt she was wearing down toward her ankles after he had undone the zipper. As soon as she had assisted him in taking the skirt off he noticed that her red panties were discolored from her wetness, he smiled inwardly, but gave her a look that said "you're a bad girl". She pulled him in for a kiss when he had given her that look. Gabriella could feel his hardness against her when she pulled him down for her kiss and gently moved her hand down his body and slowly began rubbing it through his jeans causing him to moan in ecstasy. After she had rubbed him for some time he found it hard to control himself and pulled away, then lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "If you keep doing that I might 'explode,'" he said the last part of that sentence as a joke, and she giggled before her lips were caught in an intense kiss. While still kissing her Troy decided to return the favor that his girlfriend was just giving him, by slowly lowering his hand down the length of her body and to thin red barrier and slid his hand under to the hairless Mecca that he coveted to reach. She was so wet he couldn't believe it. He started off by rubbing his finger along the slit causing her to arch and buck every so often, and after her kisses became more hungry he knew that he needed to start moving along, so he slid one finger into her causing her to gasp quickly but she recovered quickly and started to match his hand movements with her entire body. After a couple dozen thrusts of his finger he put in another and this drove her crazy, the pleasure was enough to have her head explode. Troy was also enjoying himself, watching the effects he had on the most coveted girl in school was a very accomplished feeling. After a five minute period, Gabriella's walls tightened on Troy's fingers as she came. As she was slowly gaining energy and strength she pulled Troy on top of her again and pulled him for a passion-filled kiss before moving to kiss his neck and toward his ear where she whispered, "Now it's your turn, Wildcat," Troy couldn't help but notice how at attention his lower half was after her seductive line came out. Troy quickly jumped to his feet and moved his hands to his zipped but was stopped by a pair of smaller hands that he could not argue with. Gabriella pushed him backward until his knees collapsed against the side of the bed, she didn't wait another second but pounced on the opportunity to take her tiny fingers and undo the button on his pants, then instead of using her fingers to unzip his pants she used her teeth to slowly pull them down, it was too much for Troy to watch. Unfortunately for Troy his cell phone went off and he rocked his head backward in disbelief, "This isn't happening," he muttered aloud, causing Gabriella to giggle. He looked at his phone and it read "Chad", "I'm going to fucking kill him." Troy muttered again as he sat on his girlfriends bed and pulled her into his lap as he answered it.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Dude, where the fuck are you?" Chad said in an annoyed voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to be here five minutes ago helping me set up, what the hell?"

"Are you serious? Your upset because I'm five minutes late?"

"Well, this is only my biggest party of the year, and call your girlfriend up and tell her to get a move on Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi are wondering where she is."

As the conversation went back and forth Gabriella had been playing with Troy's hair, and chest and lightly kissing his neck.

"Yeah, ok, sorry we'll be right over in ten minutes, tell everyone that."

Before he had even hung the phone up, he was pounced upon, but caught his attacker before any harm could be done. "We're going to need to get ready, which mean I need to get dressed, and before that take a shower- a cold shower."

"I'll get dressed while you take your 'cold shower'" she giggled at how cute he was.


	2. Party!

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 2

After his "cold" shower Troy and Gabriella piled into Troy's truck and headed to Chad's that was literally 2 minutes away from Gabriella's house. Just as Troy pulled into Chad's driveway his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?"

"I'm fucking here calm down."

Troy helped Gabriella out of her side of the truck, took her arm, and led her to the front door of Chad's enormous house. Chad's house was an old style Spanish house that was very impressive. It had a pool in the back two stories but a very long two stories, close to 7,000 square feet- enough for a party to fit half of the student body. "Looking at this house never gets tiring." Troy told his girlfriend before he opened the door and walked in. "Chad, we're here to help." The wildcat superstar yelled through the house.

"We're in the kitchen," Taylor yelled to the couple.

"Shall we?" Troy said as he linked arms with Gabriella and skipped with her to the kitchen. As they passed by the enormous living room with big screen TV, much bigger than necessary stereo, and four folding tables long of all kinds of food and drink from, soda to booze and back again.

"Yo, C, did you get enough alcohol?"

"Good one, Troy, I told my bro that I was having my Halloween party and I needed a 21 year-old favor, and he comes back with eight coolers filled with drinks. And you guys better enjoy the booze it was almost five hundred dollars."

"That doesn't surprise me there's enough to feed a small army." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, as long as the army is filled with 21 year-olds." Zeke said as he helped Chad carry a folding table to the middle of the living room and set it up. Troy walked behind them carrying another and set it down not too far from the others. "Who's going to be my Pong partner tonight?" He asked as he set the table up with cups.

"I'll be your partner, Troy." Gabriella said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Great, now I'm definitely going to get wasted, since you can't make a shot." Troy said playfully. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and went to help the girls set up where muscle wasn't needed.

After another thirty minutes of setting up Chad was finally happy with how his house looked. And as if on queue as soon as he said, "OK, I think it looks good." Not ten seconds after that people started filing through his door. "Hi"s were exchanged by many, and then the festivities started. 45 minutes into the party, it was an actual party, in random places people were hooking up, Chad's house was being violated in ways a house never should be violated. Kids were hooking up on the laundry machine, in closets, in Chad's own bed; it was a mess. Troy was a little buzzed, he played a couple games of Beer Pong with his girlfriend but nothing more than that, because he wanted to make sure that she was fine throughout the night. Gabriella on the other hand was a borderline wreck, she had had just as much to drink as Troy from Pong and another couple of girlie drinks that she had with Taylor and Sharpay, and she was 50 pounds lighter. Troy was hanging out with a couple of kids on the soccer team when Gabriella pulled him away and dragged him toward an empty corner. "Did you miss me?" she slurred out, alcohol was prominent on her breath. "Of course, you did." She answered for him as she pulled him in for a kiss. Troy being a guy of course had no objection for making out with his girlfriend, no matter what her state was. Troy liking his advantageous position slowly lifted Gabriella up and she instinctively wrapped he legs around his waist and Troy slowly led them out through the glass door out to the patio/pool area. As soon as he had reached his destination, a teak table, he set her down on it and continued kissing her. After he had had enough of just kissing her he slowly slid his hand from her back toward her waist where he gently brought his hand over her skirt and toward he slightly wet panties where he enticingly moved his index finger up and down on her sensitive area. As he continued to do this Gabriella softly moaned with pleasure into his kisses as she rocked her hips into his fingers. Troy was definitely enjoying seeing the pleasure that he gave his girlfriend, and Gabriella had no objections either. When Troy had had enough of just rubbing her, he decided it was time to escalate the situation and parted her laced panties to one side and slid one finger into her and pumped his finger at a steady pace that Gabriella quickly matched with her hips. As soon as Troy wanted to give her further pleasure he slid in a second finger into her growing wetness. Gabriella was starting to lose herself in her pleasure as she threw her head back, this allowed Troy access at her neck that Troy immediately ravaged with his lips and teeth, gently nipping on her sensitive spot where her neck and collarbone meet. At finding her sweet spot Gabriella went over the edge and her walls tightened around Troy's fingers and she had to sit on the table recomposing herself, before the couple continued. "Hey, Wildcat, if we head upstairs I might be able to return the favor." Gabriella said seductively after she regained herself after her orgasm.

Troy didn't need to be told twice he assisted his girlfriend off of the table and assumed walking with her upstairs to a spare bedroom when all of a sudden someone jumped from a second story balcony into the pool and screams erupted when the person surfaced face down in the pool.

"Oh, FUCK." Without even thinking the wildcat superstar dove head first into the pool, quickly flipped the diver and dragged him out of the pool. After successfully getting the victim out of the pool Troy finally noticed who it was. "Someone get Sharpay." Troy's star forward, Zeke Baylor, had just dove in a drunken heap into Chad's pool. Sharpay came running out with the rest of Troy's friends. Sharpay was in absolute hysterics, and the rest of the gang had looks of disbelief on their faces. "Dude, we're fucked, we can't possibly bring him to a hospital he's piss drunk." Chad was saying pacing up and down along the pool. Slowly a crowd was gathering along the pool side.

"Chad I think he's ok he seems to be fine." Troy said. He was no doctor but his friend seemed and looked ok. Zeke was a fit healthy kid he had been hit by centers much more terrifying than any two story drop.

"Shar, why don't you take him into the extra bedroom." Taylor said rather than asked. And with that Sharpay nodded as Chad dragged Zeke's body from his arms into his spare bedroom.

"That's nuts." Troy said to his girlfriend, who was still rather tipsy. She slowly and with much difficulty walked to him and with her last step she stumbled into him, but he caught her in his strong arms and helped her stand. He took a look at his watch and it was almost 3 in the morning, pretty late considering how many people were still at Chad's house. Troy kissed the top of his girlfriend's head and asked her in his most caring tone, "Are you ready to call it a night, Gabi?" all Gabriella did in response was nod gently into his chest. At this he quickly, but gently swept down and carried her toward the living room and laid her down on a couch before going and looking for Chad to ask if it was time to turn in/throw everyone out of his house. He found him in the guest room upstairs surrounding Zeke whom seemed to have woken up and besides a complaint of a splitting headache seemed unharmed. "Hey, Chad, it's almost three should we start telling people to hit the road?"

"Yeah, I definitely need some alone time with this one," he said pulling Taylor into him from her waist. Slowly the crowd around Zeke, which was Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor, all agreed that it was time to turn in for their slumber party at Chad's. At the confirmation of his idea, Troy headed downstairs and politely motioned and asked people to hit the road since it was getting late. No one opposed Troy and everyone was thankful for a kick ass party and when the last couple left Troy made his way to the living room where his girlfriend was already sleeping, from either her early excitements by the pool, including a quick orgasm, or a large consumption of alcohol, or all three, she laid there peacefully and Troy just watched her for a minute or three. He was drawn out of his reverie when the rest of his friends came down to the living room and commenced with clean-up duty throughout the house. A solid forty-five minutes later the whole house was cleaned up and an exhausted group said their goodnights and couples paired off to head to sleep.

When all this was done Troy went over to where his girlfriend was sleeping and gently nudged her attempting to wake her up, but she just rolled over and shook his hand off of her. "Gabi, Gabi, wake up please."

"Mmmrph" Gabriella moaned back.

"Gabi," Troy said coaxingly, as he moved his head down and kissed her, this caused Gabriella to smile and kiss back. Troy pulled away from the kiss and told her, "I need to set the pull-out coach up."

"Well, I'm not moving." She said with a fake pout.

"Well, I'm setting this couch up whether you like it or not." He said with a false threatening tone. And with that he picked his girlfriend up and laid her down on a large comfy chair and before setting the coach up he gave her a swift kiss on the forehead, and she smiled on the impact to her head. Troy walked over to the couch and threw the cushions off and lifted the pull-out bed. After he had set sheets up from the linen closet down the hall he approached his girlfriend again, but her eyes were already shut. Troy admired the sight before him before he picked her up again and tucked her under the sheets of the pull-out couch before he climbed into the bed absolutely exhausted from the day he had. Before he was about to close his eyes and drift into an amazing sleep, a pair of lips came into contact with his and a body moved closer to his. Troy reacted by kissing back and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend before they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Troy was the first up in the whole house. He opened his eyes and noticed that a head of hair was in his face, a head of hair that he was very familiar with. At first he just laid in bed with his arm around Gabriella breathing in the scent of her hair until he noticed that she was starting to stir. As soon as she had turned around to face Troy he planted a kiss on her. After giving her a quick peck he said to her, "G'morning beautiful."

"G'morning yourself" Gabriella replied as she stretched still in Troy's grasp.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Troy asked this being hungry himself.

"I could actually go for some pancakes right now." She said with the puppy dog face trying to guilt him into making her some of his really good pancakes.

"One batch of Famous Troy Bolton Pancakes for the pretty brunette, coming up."

"Oh good, and while you cook, I'll go shower up for you." She tried to say seductively, but as she went to get up she immediately went back down onto the bed, "Hang over, Ow."

"I'll get you an aspirin. Don't move." Troy went over to Chad's medicine cabinet and grabbed two aspirin for his girlfriend. When Troy brought the aspirin and a glass of water to his girlfriend he sat down on the bed next to her and asked her, "You wouldn't happen to want chocolate chips in those pancakes would you?"

"You know me too well, Troy."

After Gabriella had taken her aspirin and finished the water. Troy took the glass and went to put it away and start making his pancakes.

Fifteen minutes later Troy had his first batch off of the skillet and was working on a second. He told himself that he was going to make enough for the whole house, meaning that he was going to need a lot of pancakes. As soon as he had poured his second batch into the skillet a pair of tiny hands came from behind him and around his waist. "Those smell good." A tiny voice that was resting on Troy's muscular back said. "I wish I could say the same about you." The wildcat superstar said back to the voice. At this the hands immediately left Troy's waist and went across Gabriella's chest in a pouting fashion.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm just saying you could use a shower." Troy said in mock bluntness.

Gabriella acted in fake disbelief and started to walk away, and at this Troy started after her, which led to the couple running around Chad's kitchen. The chasing lasted about thirty seconds until the basketball stud caught his girlfriend, and locked lips with her. "You know, if you moved that fast on the field, maybe you would do well in gym class, Gabi." Troy said after kissing her.

"Maybe if you were half as good at classes as you are with making up jokes, you'd do ok in school." Gabriella said back to Troy.

"Oh, half as good….." Troy trailed off to grab his girl friend and prop her up on one of the countertops to start making out with her again. Even though it was early in the morning Troy was in the mood, considering Zeke's pool antics hindered his alone time with his girlfriend, he was a little antsy. Needless to say, Troy was starting to get aggressive and desperate. As he was kissing her, he enticed her to let his tongue enter her mouth by slowly running it back and forth on her lips. She willingly allowed it to enter and fight for domination in her mouth. As that was happening Troy's hands went for supporting him with his hands on the counter to rubbing her upper thighs. Gabriella was running her hands through Troy's hair as she let one of her hands that were holding her up slowly go to Troy's waistband of his boxers. She moved her fingers deeper down his waistband until the slightest part of her fingers brushed against Troy's hardening manhood.

At this slight touch Troy's brain went on overdrive, Gabriella had the ability to melt his brain in an instant. She at first started to mess with him by playing with his head, brushing it every other second. During this whole time she was enticingly moving her hand lower until she was able to grab all of him in her hand. Once she wrapped her hand around his member, Troy immediately tensed up which cause Gabriella to giggle mentally. As soon as Troy had resumed kissing her with the distraction of her holding on to him, she started to pump her hand with a rhythmic beat. Troy was thoroughly enjoying his morning so far, wake up to Gabriella, make pancakes for Gabi, and get a handjob early in the morning from his girlfriend. Troy being the guy he was starting to get a little horny grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and hoisted her down from the counter so she was standing on the floor even with Troy, with her hand still pumping at his manhood. As soon as Troy set her down Gabriella got the idea and slowly started kissing her way down his body: down his neck to his chest, down his toned abs, to the elastic part of his underwear. At this point Gabriella was on her knees in front of her boyfriend with his boxers down around his ankles. First, Gabriella kissed the top of Troy causing him to gasp at her light touch. She knew how to make Troy lose control. After slowly teasing him at first she took him in her mouth and worked her mouth in a similar way that her hand was moments before. "Gabi…" and "That feels so good" was all Troy could moan tipping his head back while she started to work him with her mouth.

Before Troy could get off though, the young couple was interrupted yet again, but thankfully not by a friend but by a fire alarm. Troy tipped his head back as soon as Gabriella's mouth let go of him and quietly suppressed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me". At hearing this Gabriella just laughed and looked to the source of the sudden alarm. Troy's latest batch of pancakes had started to burn and in the young couples own fiery lust they hadn't noticed the blackening of the pancakes. Within seconds Troy's clothes were back on and the yells of the other teenagers that were woken from their own sleeps were heard. Ten minutes later with the opening of all the windows and doors of the house the group was outside on the poolside table eating a large heap of pancakes. The friends were just finishing a conversation about how dope the party was the previous night.

"So," Chad said with an accusing look on his face, "Troy, what were you doing up this early?"

Both Gabriella and Troy turned red as they looked at each other. "Uh, just got up early to cook you guys some pancakes."

"Well I would've cooked them, and I wouldn't have burned these ones." Zeke said poking at the burned ones.

Everyone laughed but Troy was at peace with the joking because of his real reason for being up, even though it was cut short thanks to the fire alarms. After everyone finished off the two dozen pancakes minus the burned ones everyone went their respective ways \, Ryan drove Kelsi home, Zeke took Sharpay to the mall, Taylor stayed at Chad's, and Troy took Gabriella back to her house. Once on her front porch, Troy kissed her passionately, "I'll call you later, ok" Troy said.

"Ok" Gabriella said back to him while walking into the house. Before she closed the door she saw her boyfriend give her his famous wink that she loved so much.


	3. Colin Who?

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 3

As soon as Monday rolled around the halls of East High were tense. Everyone in the school was either a basketball fan or not a Wildcat at all. Troy and Gabriella were standing by Gabriella's locker when the rest of the crew strolled down the hallway to greet them. "Hi's" were exchanged, then Chad asked, "Are you guys excited for the start of the season?"

"You bet. Championship number two." Zeke said holding up two fingers.

"It's bittersweet for me." Troy said and everyone looked at him with a confused glance. "It's just, this is our last season as Wildcats, you know?" The other two boys looked at Troy and both realizing this became slightly depressed. But before Troy's comment could escape Chad's wit he said, "Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know Troy turned gay." Everyone laughed at Chad's comment, but then Taylor spoke a little more seriously. "Well, you guys better make it worth your time then, right?" Taylor said pumping the boys back up. At this Chad wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and gave his famous, "What team?" And the entire hall erupted with the only response possible, "WILDCATS" not a moment after the bell rang telling everyone to head to homeroom.

As the group sat down in their respective seats, Troy was greeted by a blonde hair sophomore that was new to the school since September, Colin Spencer. "Hey, Troy. Big practice today. Are you ready I'm coming for your spot?" Troy just laughed courteously at the kid's joke. As soon as he sat down he started telling his friends how he really didn't like that kid.

"He thinks he's so good at basketball. He won't even make the JV team. All he does is talk about how good he is at basketball and how he's the star of his AAU team. The kid's a joke." This was partially true, Colin talked big game but in reality wasn't Wildcat material. Troy looked behind him as he finished his rant about Colin's basketball skills, to see Jake sitting down doing nothing. "Hey, Jake, what's up." Troy said rather than asked reaching for a high-five.

"How's it going." Jake replied to Troy's not-question.

After greeting Jake Troy turned his attention to Gabriella who was trying to pay attention to Mrs. Darbus and the morning announcements. Troy silently picked up his desk and inched it forward a foot so that he was in reach of Gabriella's back and started tracing patterns on her sweater. It was this playful side of Troy that she liked the most.

All in all the day went on like a normal day Gabi had pre-calc with Jake whom she seemed to get along with well; Taylor also was getting along with him. At lunchtime Gabriella and Taylor invited Jake to sit with them. Both girls led the way a table in the corner with a window and when they arrived at their destination they were met by their boyfriends. "Is it cool if Jake eats with us?" Taylor said motioning her hand towards the new kid. The table was more than happy to let him eat with them.

"Anyways like I was saying Marion is the best player in the game." Zeke said arguing with Troy and Chad about the best player in the NBA.

"Steve Nash is easily the greatest point guard to ever play the game." Troy said.

Chad nodded in agreement with his best friend. Desperate to with this conversation Zeke pulled Jake into the conversation, "What do you think, Jake?"

Alarmed that he was being incorporated in a basketball conversation he just shrugged, "I don't follow basketball at all. But you guys seem like fans of the Phoenix Suns."

The three boys rolled their eyes at hearing that he wasn't a basketball fan, but before they lost all hope in the new kid he asked, "Do you guys want to go to the game on Wednesday?" All of the boys' eyes lit up immediately, "What did you say?" Chad asked pretending to move the hair out of his ears.

"My step-mom's company gives her these tickets for these games. They're in the second row, and she's always trying to suck up to me and they're four tickets, so if you guys wanted to come with me?"

"Hell yeah we will come." Troy said clapping the newbie on the back. "This is the start to a beautiful friendship. Oh, Gabi, if we aren't doing anything on Wednesday, is it cool."

Chad and Zeke both looked at each other and motioned as if they were cracking whips.

The two laughed, "I think it's cute, Chad." Taylor said scolding her boyfriend.

"Yeah, why aren't you more like that, Zeke?" Sharpay told her boyfriend.

The group laughed and Jake was slowly beginning to feel comfortable around this group of kind of friends. At the end of classes Troy, Chad, and Zeke left homeroom together to head to basketball tryouts. As soon as they got in the locker room the only person that was talking or more specifically bragging was Colin Spencer.

"I really don't like that kid," Troy said tying his shoes.

"It's fine, T, just burn him on the court," Chad said passing a ball with a firm chest pass to Troy.

As soon as the last person to enter the court had left the locker room the coach, Troy's dad blew the whistle telling everyone to line up at mid-court. By the looks of it there were sixty kids at the tryouts and with eight returnees there were only six spots left. Troy's dad broke the kids up into positions and had them run basic drills to quickly weed out the bad players. After the first day of tryouts Troy was feeling good about this team, there were some strong players there, and the East High Wildcats might have a repeat performance. After his practice Troy immediately picked up his phone and called Gabriella. Before he could leave the gym his best friends were making their whipping motions and making a matching sound. As he walked out of the gym he held up his middle finger and walked to his car. As he walked down the hall of the school his girlfriend picked up her phone and greeted him excitedly, "Hey, Troy."

"Hey, Gabi. What are you doing right now?"

"I was lying on my bed hoping that my boyfriend would call, but right now I'm talking to him on the phone. What are you doing?"

"Right now I'm asking you if you want to go with me to the park."

"I'd love to go to the park with you right now, Troy. How long until you get here?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." Troy said as he almost hit his head on the door of his truck.

"OK, I'll be waiting." And with that she hung up to get ready for her date in the park.

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house right on time and she went out to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?" Troy asked as he took her arm and they headed for the park together, which was across the street from the yard they were standing in.

Throughout the entire walk Gabriella was glued to Troy which Troy didn't mind at all, the touchy, feely, sometimes vulnerable Gabriella was his favorite of all of the Gabriellas. Soon they reached the playground part of the park and Gabriella dragged Troy to the swings where she hopped on and gave Troy a look that said, "PLEASE, push me." And there is no saying "no" to that girl. He got behind her and started to push her gently as they just talked about their days, but mostly about basketball. Not that pushing his girlfriend on a swing while he was just standing there wasn't fun but, Troy decided it was time for him to do something that he thought was entertaining. So after a very strong push he ran under his girlfriend to the merry-go-round in the playground and started running at full speed trying to get it to spin as fast as possible. After a solid minute of running around in a circle he was both dizzy and satisfied that the merry-go-round was going fast enough he hopped on it and lay down in the middle. At his actions Gabriella couldn't help but laugh a little. Wanting to join Troy she slowly approached the merry-go-round but too afraid to hop on while it was in motion Troy hopped of and as he did he was to dizzy to grasp his balance and ate shit right in the sand of the playground. Gabriella started laughing uncontrollably, but after a second or two he didn't get back up. "Troy!" Gabriella said realizing that he wasn't moving. She ran over to his side in a fraction of a second, and when she reached him she got down and rolled him over. By turning him she could she how he was laughing at his own prank. "You, suck." Gabriella said hitting his chest, "I was actually worried." She said hitting his chest again, but this time Troy caught her hand on his chest and pulled her down on top of him. Quickly he attached their mouths together; all Gabriella could do was smile as her boyfriend kissed her. After lying in the sand and making out for five minutes, Troy helped his girlfriend up and noticing that it was getting dark brought her to a grassy hill and they sat watching the stars with their hands entwined, Gabriella's head on Troy's chest listening to his heart beat, until it was time to take Gabriella home.

School proceeded as usual the next day. The kids had classes and the teams had tryouts, and the boys, Troy, Chad, and Zeke, were ready to see the Phoenix Suns play the next day, so far it was the perfect week. At tryouts there were a significant amount of cuts made already, there were now only twenty kids left in the gym for this practice, and to Troy's dismay there was that Colin Spencer kid. Troy didn't exactly know why he didn't like him, if it was his over cocky attitude, how he thought he was the man, or because Troy liked to see people that think they're good fail, or maybe all three, Troy still didn't like him. Another difference in today's tryouts was there were East High's three most loyal fans, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay, and a new face, Jake. As soon as the boys that were trying-outs were separated into four teams of five they broke into full length scrimmaging to see who could play ball under live conditions. Troy's team was utterly stacked; this would obviously be the starting line throughout the season: Troy, point guard; Jason Cross, shooting guard; Chad Danforth, small forward; Zeke Baylor, strong forward; and Kyle Palmer, center. Troy was up against the team that would be the third best out of the four teams, which just so happened to have Colin Spencer on the team. Troy was happy to see this.

Troy's team declared that they would start with the ball and Chad immediately passed the ball to Troy who was quickly marked by Colin, who had terrible form, he wasn't low enough and wasn't on his toes at all. "This is going to be too easy," Troy mentally thought.

"WooHoo, come on, Wildcats," a voice from a brunette girl said from the stands. Troy smirked when he looked up and gave her his famous wink.

Colin noticed the girl too and tried to step his game up but it was no use, without his balance perfect, defending Troy was going to be impossible. Troy did one crossover and Colin couldn't keep up with Troy's speed so he reached the net uncontested and laid the ball through the hoop. The gang that was in the bleachers saw how good their boyfriends and newly acquired friends are at basketball. By the end of the fifteen minute game the score was 22-0, utter rape on the basketball court. Troy's dad hadn't watched any of the game though he was watching the number two team play the four team. After their game Troy, Chad and Zeke thought they would chill in the bleachers with their friends.

"Hey, good work out there, boys. You guys really bring game." Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake." They said at once barely winded.

"Zeke, don't sit there you're going to get my new jeans all sweaty." Sharpay said. Zeke looked completely defeated, until Sharpay leaned over and something about getting sweaty later, the rest of the group didn't catch it all.

"You, guys, really do look good out there." Taylor said to her basketball playing friends.

Troy had his sweaty head in Gabriella's lap and she was playing with his brown locks. They were deep in their own conversation though. "You really beat up that Colin kid, Troy; you didn't hold anything back on him."

"It's because I don't like him."

"Why is that?"

"I don't exactly know why." Troy said shrugging his shoulders, but getting annoyed with everyone asking him that question, and Gabriella rolled her eyes, but continued stroking Troy's head.

Soon after their little almost fight, Troy's dad blew his whistle telling everyone to hit the showers. Troy got up and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and said, "I'll be right out, ok?" Gabriella just nodded and smiled. She was slightly sad that Troy sort of blew up on her but she let it go. As soon as Troy got in the locker room Colin was already flapping his gums. But this time he wasn't talking about basketball but a brunette girl in the stands. "Yeah, she's hot, and she was definitely checking me out during my game." He was telling anyone that would listen to him. Finally Troy had a reason to hate this kid, and start shit with him. In front of the entire potential team Troy walked over to Colin and grabbed him by his warm-up fleece and moved his back to a locker and looked him straight in the eye and asking him, "What did you say about my girlfriend?"

"Oh, that's _your_ girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend."

Zeke and Chad had just walked into the locker room where they saw that Troy was holding a sophomore by the shirt against a locker. "What's going on?" Chad said to Troy as he ran to his side. That's what Troy loved about Chad no matter what, if shit went down Chad was there for him.

"Nothing." Troy said as he let go of Colin's collar, "Don't fuck with me, Colin."

There was only one thing in this world that really pushes Troy's buttons and that's when people talk about Gabriella. After Chad, Zeke, and Troy had showered they headed out to meet their girlfriends, Jake had already left to help un-pack some more. "Hey, Zeke." Sharpay said hugging her boyfriend now that he wasn't sweaty.

"Hello. Are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you two going?" Taylor asked.

"I'm setting up a romantic pool side date, complete with crème brulee at my house." Zeke said proudly.

"How come you never do that for me?" Taylor said looking at Chad.

"Because I can't cook, besides isn't my company enough?" Chad said giving Taylor the puppy dog pout.

The friends laughed seeing Chad reach low enough for the puppy dog pout to stay on Taylor's good side. Slowly everyone headed to the parking lot and Chad took Taylor home, Zeke took Sharpay to their date, and Troy and Gabriella were left in the parking lot trying to decide what to do. "You can come over and we can watch a movie, if you want?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I like that idea." Troy said as he headed over the passenger side door and let his girlfriend in the car. In no time at all the truck pulled into the drive way and Troy helped his girlfriend get out of the car. And then he carried her to the living room where they would be watching their movie. After gently laying her down on a couch he went to throw a movie into the DVD player. "Hey, Gabi, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care just reach in there and grab a random movie."

"OK." Troy said as he closed his eyes and put his hand out and grabbed the _Italian Job_. "Does the _Italian Job_ sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Gabriella said lying on the couch.

After pushing play on the movie Troy settled himself on the coach, but Gabriella readjusted herself so that her head was in Troy's lap. Troy started to play with her beautiful brunette hair as she ran her hand up his leg. Soon the movie was just background noise and the couple was sprawled on the floor in what would have looked like either a heated fight or an intense make-out session to someone on the outside.

Gabriella was on top of Troy with one hand under his shirt feeling his toned body while the other was rubbing him through his thin sweatpants. Troy's hands were wandering as well. One was in her hair stroking her scalp in ways that were mind blowing for Gabriella. His other hand was drawing circles on her flat stomach giving her goose-bumps. Troy, who was tired of being dominated, quickly flipped his girlfriend over so that she was on her back. Troy moved to this advantageous spot to see his girlfriend squirm. The first thing he did with his new power was took both of her tiny hands in one of his and pinned them over her head, and with his other started to massage her right breast as his mouth moved from her mouth to her jaw line where he left love bites everywhere he went. Gabriella's senses were of the scale. She loved how Troy was dominating her, she enjoyed how he was still being tender and gentle with his kisses, and she was ecstatic about how his hands were making her feel. Within minutes Gabriella was topless with Troy on top of her, also topless. Slowly Troy went from kissing her on her mouth to moving southward. He went from her lips to her neck, to her collarbone, to her breasts, to her navel, down to her panty line. Gabriella was getting desperate from anticipation; Troy also wanted to escalate the situation at hand so he slowly grabbed at her jeans and pulled them down. Then with his girlfriend in nothing but her underwear, he climbed back on top of her and continued kissing her, trying to keep himself composed, but driving her crazy with anticipation. After kissing her for a couple of minutes he slowly moved down her body again with his lips until he reached where he had stopped last time. But this time he went for the goal as he moved him head lower his right hand would pull her underwear down with it. Until his mouth reached what he was looking for, her clit. Troy went down on his girlfriend from there, his mouth sucked on her clit while he pushed one then two fingers into her. When he was happy with how much he had sucked on her clit, Troy decided it was time for his tongue to pleasure her, and he went about moving his tongue in a circular motion around her most sensitive spot. When his tongue can in contact with her most sensitive she arched her back allowing him to get better pressure on her. As Gabriella got closer to her orgasm, he stopped with his tongue and used his other hand to rub across her clit as fast as he could until she came. As she came she loudly moaned his name, not caring who heard her. "Troy, that was incredible." Gabriella said as soon as she was able to talk again. He smirked at her and gave her a quick wink. At this wink Gabriella pounced on Troy, which caused her breasts to bounce at the sudden movement. Gabriella started to kiss her boyfriend and torture him by rubbing just inside his upper thigh. Troy could feel the blood leave his brain as it headed to his dick. "Gabi…" he suppressed as she continued tormenting him. "What do you want?" Gabriella seductively whispered into Troy's ear. Troy pulled away from Gabriella so that she could see his face and he gave a knowing raise of his eye brows to tell her what he wanted. At this she laughed into his chest as she slowly drew her hand down his body until it pulled at his sweatpants. With her tiny fingers she managed to yank everything off of Troy's lower half. She trailed kisses along his body until she reached a spot where if she kept going down she might've been poked in the eye. But before she kept going down she pulled up off of his body and went back to kissing him. Troy at first tipped his head back in disbelief but was quickly willing to forgive Gabriella as soon as she started to kiss him passionately again. When Gabriella thought that she had teased him enough she took her hand down and started pumping his hardness and with her other hand started rubbing the closest part of his leg that wasn't apart of his apparatus that's going on down there. After Gabriella had Troy in the palm of her hand, both literally and figuratively she brought her mouth down to him and started to suck his throbbing member. She used the perfect mixture of sucking and pressure on Troy that he felt himself nearing very soon. "Oh, Gabi…" Troy moaned as his girlfriend kept pleasuring him. At hearing her name Gabriella took a free hand and started to pump him again, "Come on, baby." She said in her sexiest voice. Not a second after she said that his cell phone goes off, "You've got to be joking me." Troy inwardly thinks. But Gabriella not wanting to lose the mood takes him in her mouth again, all the way and with a little difficulty but she managed and continues with her mouth not letting Troy answer his phone until she is done with him. Ten seconds after Troy announces, "I'm going to cum, Gabi." Troy finished in her mouth and she swallowed. Troy's and every guys favorite thing ever. Again his phone rang and he picked up. "What's up?" Troy said into the receiver.

"Hey, what was the English homework?" the voice on the other line was Chad.

"If you interrupted what just happened because of English homework, I would have killed you."

"Why? What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it, just know I now I'm much more relaxed." Troy said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and hung up the phone.

"What the fuck? Asshole never told me the homework."


	4. Final Cuts

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 4

Wednesday's practice came during free period before lunch, this way coach could evaluate the players and during lunch make the final cuts. The day had gone on like a normal day so far, but Troy was just glad when tryouts came around because that meant he had lunch then two classes and then the Sun's game.

After English class Chad, and Zeke walked with Troy into the locker room where there were the last twenty kids left for cuts were sitting thinking about how they would execute their best play today. Troy walked to his locker pulled it open and started to throw on his practice clothes. Before he could even talk to Chad or Zeke about anything after getting dressed a blonde haired sophomore starts talking about how he single-handedly won the state championship for his school last year. Troy didn't know why he just hated this kid but he did and this talk about basketball and then about his girlfriend, even though it was for half a second really pissed him off, this last stunt talking about how he won the championship team by him self pushed Troy over the edge. He flipped out, but scarier to him he didn't know why he was flipping out. "Who are you trying to impress? You aren't good at basketball. You are an atrocious player. You will be lucky if you play on the JV team here." Troy said accusing Colin Spencer.

"What?" Colin said in a shocked, but very quiet submissive manner.

"Why do you come in here talking big shit, when you can't do a simple chest pass?" he said this as he threw a hard pass at his head, which Colin bobbled but caught, "Who are you trying to impress coming in here and saying you were all-league in your old high school?" Troy said slowly getting louder.

"Why are you being a fucking asshole?" Colin said standing up, and getting in Troy's face.

One thing you never do is get in Troy Bolton's face. As soon as Colin finished his sentence Troy cocked his shoulders back and pushed Colin not that hard but hard enough so that Colin's knees collapsed on the bench that he was just sitting on causing him to topple over and hit his head on the lockers behind him. The entire basketball team was laughing at the red-faced boy. "Don't fuck with me, bitch." Troy said as he grabbed a towel and headed out to the courts.

Colin was on the verge of tears but being in a room filled with guys that he tried so hard to impress, he just got up and punched the locker behind him and mumbled to himself, "Fucking douche-bag."

For the rest of the practice Troy gave Colin such a hard time. He tried to humiliate him in everyway he could, he crossed him up on the court at every opportunity he had, he would crack jokes about him when the players had a break, and as he was leaving the locker room got in Colin's face again and both Chad and Zeke had to hold him back from knocking him the fuck out. "Dude, what's with giving that Colin kid all this shit?" Chad finally asked once cafeteria.

"I don't know for some reason I just don't like him, he talks all this shit about basketball and isn't even good, that is my pet peeve."

"Ok, as long as you aren't PMSing or something." Chad said as he gently punched his best friend's arm.

"Hey, boys," a feminine voice called across the cafeteria.

"Hey, Sharpay." The boys waved as they saw who was hailing them down.

At the table the usual friends were sitting enjoying their lunches.

"O, guys, I was thinking that we get at the stadium at about 7:30, does that work for you?" Jake said to the three basketball players.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." They all agreed at once.

Lunch was spent talking mostly about how the basketball game that night would unfold. The girls on the other hand were having a girls' night in at Sharpay's house/megamansion. "What do girls talk about at sleepovers?" Zeke asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, you know, boys, fashion, movies, gossip about school, shoes." Sharpay replied.

"Hey we sometimes talk about shoes at our sleepovers too." Chad said, as the other boys gave him a warning glance. "Oh, I mean cleats, like for sports, like men." Chad said deepening his voice trying to regain his masculinity. The troop laughed as the headed out of the lunch room and headed to the main lobby to where the final roster for the basketball team was listed. On the bulletin board there was a list titled, "Boy's Varsity Final Team", the first three names read: Bolton, Danforth, and Baylor. "Of course." Chad said holding up high-fives for his friends. Troy was only looking for one thing and when he didn't find it he gave himself a little fist pump. "What's the Tiger Woods for, Hoops?"

"Check who's not on the list." Troy said with a grin on his face. Both the words "Colin" and "Spencer" were absent from the roster, this caused Troy so much happiness, which felt odd but satisfying.

"That Spencer kid isn't on here." Zeke said picking his head off of the list.

"I'm excited." Troy said much happier than necessary but he could care less. After his smile wore off a familiar blonde was walking down the hall refusing to make eye contact with the basketball captain. Before Troy could address the boy the bell went off and the halls were immediately filled with the entire student body. "Hey, Colin, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it, congrats though." He said pointing to the sign up sheet. Colin was ecstatic all he had dreamed about since arriving at East High was being on the basketball team. "Thanks, bud." He replied rushing to the sign up board, and after running his finger up and down the list twice he mumbled, "I don't see it." And a second later down the hall came a loud voice so everyone could hear, "Better luck next year, Spencer." The entire student body knew exactly what Troy was talking about and many couldn't help but laugh at the helpless sophomore. At this Spencer couldn't hold back his tears, he was embarrassed in front of the whole school, upset that he hadn't made the team, and furious that the king of the school was always on his case. He didn't think he just ran out the doors and ran home or at least that's what was most likely to be the scenario.

Troy didn't get word that he had made the kid that upset; he just treated the kid the same way he was treated when he was a freshman talking big game. The truth was that the same thing happened to Troy and everyone has forgotten about it since he has been a record breaker in his sophomore and junior years. The kid just needed a slight initiation. As the warning bell went off the group slowly parted ways, "Ok, I have free so I'm going to go hit the gym, I'll see you guys at the game." Jake said waving to everyone.

Everyone else had the same history class together so they walked together to their classroom together. "Am I the only one that really likes this kid?" Chad said raising his hand. The entire troop agreed that he seemed pretty cool. "He seems like a good kid; he gives you guys free tickets to NBA games so how much better can that be?" Taylor said addressing the boys.

"You're absolutely right." Chad said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and entered the classroom.

The rest of the day finished in its usual fashion and when the final bell rang the gang took off to their respective automobiles in the student parking lot and all proceeded to head their own ways. Sharpay took Gabriella and Taylor in her pink mustang, as the boys piled into their cars and took off for their houses to get ready for the Phoenix game. Before the boys pulled out they decided that they would caravan together to the game so that they wouldn't get lost and so they could all find Jake as a group. Troy took off and got home at about 3:30 so he had about two and a half hours to kill so he went into his room cuddled with a basketball and took a nap until he was woken up by a cell phone. He reached over to his night table and grabbed the phone and looked down at the name blinking on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy I just finished shopping. Do you want me to stop by?" Troy's girlfriend asked in an innocent tone.

"Ummm?" he looked over at the clock and saw that he had half an hour until the caravan would meet up at his house. "Ummm, where are you?"

"Outside."

"Oh, yeah then definitely come in. Hold on I'll let you in." As soon as he hung the phone up in two giant leaps he was down his stairs and opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Gabi."

"Hi." Gabriella said playfully. "What were you just doing?"

"I was actually sleeping, when you called and…"

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up? I'll go if you want to keep sleeping and that way you can be all-rested." She said teasing him as she started for her car at a speedy walk.

"Come on, Gabi, you know I want to spend time with you before I have to go hangout with the guys tonight." He said as he started to chase after her as she sped up. Within seconds the basketball star had caught his girlfriend and twirled her around in his arms until she started threatening him that she would get sick if he didn't stop. So he quit spinning her and set her down while planting a quick kiss on her.

"How did shopping go today?"

"Oh, it was ok got some jeans, two pairs of shoes, and a bunch of cute tops you should see."

"That all depends," Troy said.

"Depends on what?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

"Depends on if I get to see you without them on." Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's what I got the stuff from Victoria's Secret from." She said with a seductive smile.

"God, I love that store." Troy said putting his hand on his heart.

After walking into his house, Troy and Gabriella walked into Troy's living room and Troy sat down on one of the couches and as he sat he pulled Gabriella into his lap. As he pulled her down into his lap he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before he threw the TV on. As soon as the teens had group accustomed to their positioning on the couch Troy gently rubbed Gabriella's upped thigh with his right hand. The couple stayed like that until the time came for Chad to interrupt their alone time. Troy's cell phone started ringing in his pocket which caused the couple to jump at the sudden vibration.

"Hey, Troy, Zeke and me are here."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute."

"They guys are here." Troy informed his girlfriend.

"Ok, I need to get home it's almost-kind of late." She said with an adorable pout.

"I'll call you when I get back from the game?" Troy asked his pouting girlfriend.

"Ok," she said still pouting.

"And when I get to the game?" Troy said looking puzzled.

"Ok, that sounds fine," She said getting out of his lap and giving him a quick kiss, but he caught her and pulled her on top of him again. While she was on top of Troy he was running his hands along her sides. Before the teenagers could get lost in themselves the undeniable horn of Chad started honking, "Are you serious?" Troy muttered. Gabriella laughed as she gave him a quick kiss, that wasn't caught by her boyfriend. Gabriella then proceeded out of the house to her car, followed by her boyfriend. As soon as she took off back to her house, she poked her head out of the driver side door and quickly kissed Troy. As soon as Troy had pulled away from his kiss, he approached his best friends and they both looked at each other and pretended that they were cracking whips. Troy looked them at them without laughing said, "Fuck you, guys," got in his own car and took off for the Civic Center in Phoenix. When they got there they called up Jake to find out where he was. "He says he's parked in G-14." Chad announced after calling Jake and then telling Troy and Zeke via cell phone. After paying the eight bucks to park they found Jake standing by his car. When the basketball players got out to greet him they were handed their tickets. "You boys, ready?" Jake asked.

All three of the basketball players had enormous grins on their faces as they nodded. As they waited in line Troy called Gabriella to tell her that he got their safe and right as they were admitted into the stadium his conversation ended, they bought soda, sat down, and waited for one of history's greatest games ever to be played.

After the game the boys headed back for their cars talking about the game. "Ok, maybe Nash is the best player in the league," Zeke said agreeing with Chad's earlier statement that day, "twenty-four points, twelve assists, and six steals, that's not a bad day."

"Are you kidding me, Shawn Marion is ridiculous, twenty-two points, sixteen rebounds, and four blocks, that's nuts."

Troy was just walking thanking Jake for being able to show the boys a great time. What the boys didn't know was what Colin Spencer was doing…

"Bolton thinks he can fuck with me?" Colin was talking to himself while he was looking around in his dad's closet, "Well, he'll see tomorrow." He said as he found what he was looking for. "He thinks he can fuck with me in front of the whole student body? Don't fuck with _me_, Bolton." Colin said as he checked the gun for ammo. "Don't fuck with me."


	5. Shooting

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 5

The next morning Troy got up like any normal ordinary day; he showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed like any other day. He ate his breakfast like it was an ordinary day but today was definitely not going to be an ordinary day.

Troy drove over to Gabriella's house a little early to pick her up and bring her to school. When he arrived at her house he knocked on the door, but unlike every other day she didn't answer immediately. He waited a couple of seconds and knocked again and when she didn't answer he naturally started to worry. He left the porch of her house and headed around to the back of her house and climbed the tree that lead to her balcony like he did a few days earlier. As soon as he pulled himself up onto her balcony he noticed that her sliding glass door was wide open; this really caused him to worry. "Gabi?!" Troy yelled into her house.

"Troy?" her voice called out in shock, "I'm in the shower; I woke up a little later than usual. I'll be out in a couple of seconds."

Troy was so relieved that she was ok and only in the shower. With his relief he plopped down on her bed as he let out a sigh. In a matter of moments Gabriella walked into her room, hair still wet, beads of water still on her skin, and only a towel on. As she looked up to see Troy lying on her bed she jumped slightly. When she jumped this caused Troy to look up to see what had jumped. When he saw his wet girlfriend, he greeted her, "Good morning, Gorgeous." He said giving her a wink.

"Good morning to you too." She said back.

The view in from of Troy was almost too much for him to handle but he managed. Gabriella walked into her closet with only a towel on, and came out a second later with only a layer that consisted of her underwear.

"Troy, can you come help me pick out what I'm going to wear today?" she said with the puppy dog pout.

"Uh, sure," Troy said at a loss of words. He didn't need to be told twice, so he got up and followed his girlfriend into her closet.

Gabriella's closet was filled with all sorts of clothing for every occasion in every color. Gabriella started sifting through her skirts when Troy came from behind her and placed his hands on her bare sides. As his mouth went for her exposed neck. Gabriella was going to protest getting molested by her boyfriend this early in the morning, except it felt so damn good.

Troy continued kissing down Gabriella's neck as he slid his hands down lower until they were resting on her upper thighs. Between his kissing Tory asked, "Shaved legs?"

"Mmm," Gabriella moaned in agreement.

"I wonder what else is shaven?" Troy asked himself out load, while moving his hands up. Gabriella quickly turned around to kiss Troy full on the mouth and reluctantly said, "Troy I need to get ready," as she pulled away to continue getting dressed. Troy, who felt defeated, came to terms with his girlfriend's reasoning, and allowed her to get dressed with his help. The pair decided on a gray pleated skirt, with a white polo and a pair of blue Rocket Dogs. After the four minutes it took Gabriella to get dressed, they filed out of Gabriella's house. Troy took his girlfriend's arm, and led her to his truck where he helped assisted her into the cab before he hopped in himself. As soon as they took off Gabriella turned the radio to her favorite station, 98.7 WFOA. After listening to some music they started talking about how their previous nights went. Troy had already finished talking about the basketball game so Gabriella was telling Troy about her sleepover with the girls. "…so after Sharpay got the champagne out, while we were in the hot tub we just chatted away."

"What did you guys talk about?" Troy asked not really paying attention.

"Well, we talked about all of out favorite things to do." She answered easily.

"And what are some of your favorite things to do?" Troy asked paying attention to the road.

"Shopping, watching you play basketball, hanging out with friends, eating, a possible combination of all of them; you know my favorite things, Troy" she said in response

"You know what's my favorite thing to do?" Troy asked her as he pulled into a parking spot at the school's parking lot.

"What?" Gabriella said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You," Troy answered grabbing his girlfriend's waist and with his strong hands moved her into his lap and kissed her in the safety of his arms and more importantly in the safety of his truck cab.

After Troy finished kissing her he opened the door of his truck and helped Gabriella out of the truck before hopping out himself. Within a second of him hitting the ground, a tiny arm wrapped itself around his waist. He then slung one of his arms over the small figure's shoulder and then proceeded to the entrance of the school. Troy and Gabriella strolled in through the front doors of East High with great ease and made their way to the center lobby, until the separated to go to their lockers. "I'll meet with you at your locker?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Gabriella said as she nodded and before she turned to head to her locker Troy's lips came in contact with her forehead again causing her to smile inwardly. As she reached her locker and was reaching in her locker, a pair of hands that she was not used to came from behind her, this caused her to jump. The hands didn't belong to Chad or Zeke, and definitely weren't like Troy's. When she turned around she was calmed to see it was her new friend, Jake. "Hey, have you talked to Troy about yesterday? I just hope that they had a good time."

With relief Gabriella replied, "Yeah, I talked to him this morning and said they had a great time. Thanks for taking them out yesterday." Gabriella and Jake stood around her locker making small talk until Troy came running down the hall to reach Gabriella. When he saw Jake he erupted into a smile, "Jake, my man, yesterday was sick, thanks again for taking us." Troy said who pulled him into a big hug. People in the hallway started laughing when they saw Troy run down the hall like an idiot, but they laughed even harder when he pulled a fellow male into a back breaking hug. At least it appeared that everyone in the hall was laughing. One bitter sophomore wasn't laughing. Colin Spencer was furious at Troy and wanted him to feel as bad as he was feeling. He hadn't worked his plan out just yet but he was certain it would all work itself out.

When Troy let Jake out of his grip the three kids, Jake, Troy, and Gabriella, headed to their senior homeroom. Reaching the room Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi were already in the group's corner. Troy headed over to the group and the boys started talking about what they did last night, they did this every morning. Quickly after the basketball superstar approached his best friends the bell rang and the morning announcements were read off and Mrs. Darbus allowed the students a couple of minutes until the first period started. What no one knew was that outside of the classroom was an angry sixteen-year old sophomore that had a really big grudge against a certain king of a school.

Colin had convinced himself that no matter what he did today he wouldn't regret it, and if he did follow through with it there would be no stopping him from making Troy Bolton feel like shit, and possibly put him in the hospital.

After about three minutes after the morning announcements Mrs. Darbus got up like she did everyday to go use the ladies' room before her first English class came in. As she walked out of the classroom to go to the bathroom there was a boy she had never seen before next to the door but she thought nothing of it and continued to walk to the restroom. Colin took this as his chance to get back at Troy Bolton. He strutted into the classroom filed with one third of the seniors in the school, bad odds for anyone in the school, but he did have an extra factor that no one would ever expect, a gun. Troy was halfway through laughing at a joke Chad had just told when he saw who walked into the classroom. "Check it out." Troy said to his friends pointing toward the doorway. Chad and Zeke, along with the whole gang looked up to see an overly-confident Colin Spencer strutting toward them. As soon as he got within ten feet of the group's circle Troy got off the desk he was sitting on and stood up as tall as he could. Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jake all did the same thing; they knew if something went down they would have Troy's back. And everyone in the room thought that if there were five seniors squaring off with a sophomore that the sophomore would try anything dumb. Colin came right up to Gabriella and leaned in toward her and engaged her in a conversation, "Hey, Gabi." Gabriella was a little shocked that this kid was talking to her since she had talked to him maybe twice in her life.

"Hey," She said a little creeped out but still said it politely. Troy was watching with a clenched fist.

"So, Gabi, are you doing anything later today?" Colin said.

"What? First stop calling me _Gabi._ Only Troy can call me that, and are you trying to ask me out?" Gabriella said losing the politeness in her voice. Troy had had enough, "What's going on, Gabi?" Troy said as he walked over to the kid as he put an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek and then looking at this kid with much hate.

"Don't worry about it, Bolton" The blonde boy said glaring at Troy with the same amount of hate.

"What did you say to me, bitch?"

"I said it's none of your business." Colin said his adrenaline rushing knowing that soon he was going to get his thrill.

"Are you shitting me, kid? I will break you in half." Troy said squaring off with Colin, now the whole class was watching. Before Troy could take a swing at Colin, he immediately reached down to his waistband as he pulled the loaded gun out and pointed it at Troy. At the sight of the shiny metal a few students reacted extremely quickly, one boy yelled, "He's got a gun!" another student yelled, "Everyone, get down!" In an instant the sound of tables and chairs getting bumped aside were heard from all of the students lying down on the ground. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were all on the ground with their hands by their necks, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan were all on a knee willing to take a bullet for their girlfriends, shielding them from Colin. Jake had to jump after Gabriella to hold her back away from Troy. Jake shushed her and told her to stay on the ground behind Chad, Zeke, and Ryan. Even though Troy had a gun pointed at him he still slowly walked towards Colin with his hands up in submission, "Whoa, buddy, put the gun down. You don't need to do this." Troy said purely terrified.

"Why would I do that, you would then rush me. No, I think I'll hold onto it." He said still pointing the gun at Troy's chest.

"Hold on, man, just put it down on the ground and we can talk about this." Troy said still walking at him. As Troy finished his statement the door opened and the senior English teacher walked in right behind Colin and then Colin acted out of absolute instinct, "Mrs. Dar…" was all that Sharpay could get out before Colin cocked his hand back and pistol punch Mrs. Darbus causing her to collapse on the floor. Colin now knew that he couldn't play this off as a twisted joke; he had no turning back, "Yeah, everyone stay down or I'll do the same to you." Colin said trying to ride the wave of his new found power, after he instructed everyone down he went to Mrs. Darbus' desk, found her keys and locked the doors, when he finished locking the students in he noticed Troy was still standing. "On the ground everyone, that includes you too Troy." Troy didn't move, one person was and that was Gabriella, "Troy, get down, please." Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face. Troy didn't budge. Colin cocked the gun and shot it in the air. At the sound of the gunshot people in the other classrooms heard it and started screaming. "One," Jake whispered to himself. At the gunshot Troy immediately got down, and Colin let out an evil chuckle. He was beginning to like his authority.

After the gunshot was heard something similar to a fire alarm went off, but it had a different pitch. People started filing out of the school and met outside of the school where the students had gone for drills such as this, from in the classroom the potential hostages could see all of this happening. Outside people were wondering what had happened, why the gunshot went off, or even if it was a gunshot at all.

Inside the classroom Colin instructed two students to close the blinds on the windows, which they did with no hesitation. After the classroom was closed off from the outside he told all of the students to line up on a wall, when no one moved he fired another shot and yelled, "Now!" Of course, the people outside heard this and knew that that was a gun. The principle then called out, "Where's Mrs. Darbus' class?" people on the outside then realized that they were in the classroom with a potential shooter. Immediately the police were called. Jake softly spoke the word, "Two."

"Why are you doing this?" Taylor asked completely afraid in Chad's arms.

"To make a statement to a certain wildcat." Colin said as he pointed his gun at Troy, "And why would I want to make a statement to a certain basketball player? Because he's treated me like shit for the past couple of weeks."

"Fuck you, you've got to be kidding me, all of this is because of how I've been treating you for the past couple of weeks." Troy exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up," Colin said putting his gun in the crook of Troy's neck. Troy's eyes and lips shut tight together since the metal of the gun pressed roughly into the soft skin of his neck hurt a lot. Colin actually thought about shooting him then and there, but why make it that easy? He took the muzzle of the gun off of Troy's neck and he pistol whipped him across the face. Troy fell over from the searing pain on his jaw. Gabriella reached him as soon as he pulled himself up. She immediately looked his face over to make sure he was okay, and other than a large gash down his jaw bone, he seemed okay.

"Come on, man, haven't you had your fun? Let us go." Zeke said in desperation. The whole class started to follow Zeke and loudly started agreeing. Colin shut them all up by putting another shot in the air and screaming, "Shut the fuck up!" Immediately everyone was silenced. "Three," Jake thought mentally. "Everyone get back on the wall." Colin shouted to the group of helpless seniors.

Outside the police had arrived and accessed the situation. Everyone had limited the results to Mrs. Darbus and her senior homeroom was missing, and a sophomore Colin Spencer was also still in the building. They had also figured out that there was a small hand gun inside, but they didn't know how many people were in there or how much ammunition the shooter had.

Back inside, Colin Spencer was terrified, he knew there was no way out of this, so he had to do everything very carefully. "Everyone, back on the ground," Colin said firing another round, he was really beginning to come attached to it. The whole class immediately went to the ground, and Colin made his way to Mrs. Darbus' desk to look at his possible options for what he could do. "And no talking either," he said as he propped his feet up on her desk as he thought over his options. Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Jake, and a cut up Troy slowly and subtly crawled toward each other. "What are we going to do?" Chad said to his friends in a whispered panic, as he looked at his friends.

"I have no idea what to do." Zeke said with even more panic in his voice. He looked around to his fellow classmates and it was apparent they were all scared: scare of a friend getting shot, scared of a girlfriend getting shot, scare that they themselves might get shot.

"What would you guys do for your girlfriends?" Jake asked them, "If you got shot to keep them safe, would you?" Without a seconds hesitation they all nodded. "Okay, then this is what we're going to do there are two possible phases to my plan, come here." Jake then went about explaining his plan that the boys saw as flawless, minus the fact that one of them or one of their classmates could get shot. Phase one of the plan was a martial arts technique that Jake was familiar with, if phase one failed then phase two was a lot less tactical but would once again be flawless in taking Colin down but held the possibility for someone either one of the boys, or a bystander getting shot. Once the group had agreed to their parts, Jake stood up initiating phase one. Colin at first didn't think of anything when Jake stood up, but then realized his hostage situations and sprang out of Darbus' seat holding the gun up to his head. Jake looked away from the bullet and started talking to him, "Colin, you don't need to do this." Everyone on the ground was watching now. "Oh, I think I do." Colin said to the advancing boy, "Now stay back or I'll shoot your fucking ass."

Jake didn't stop though, "At least let them go," he said motioning to the crowd, as he was within arms reach of Colin, as soon as Colin was contemplating this Jake took his hands that were up in submission and twisted his body so that one of his arms collided with the arm that was holding the gun causing the gun to clearing Jake's body and head. Colin's reflexes were fast but not fast enough he immediately pulled the trigger and that was enough for the other boys to take phase two into play. They got up from their prone position and rushed him. Colin fired another shot at the mass of boys moving at him, but Jake quickly disarmed him and took possession of the gun as the others tackled him to the ground. Jake took the gun and pointed it at Colin's head, while three boys had him pinned down, Chad, Zeke, and Troy all had Colin held tight to the ground. "Hey, where's Ryan?" Jake said in a triumphant manner, but his victorious mood was changed when he realized what he was looking at. Ryan Evans' arm was discolored from its pastel green to a combination of that green and a crimson color. When Kelsi also noticed what had happened she screamed, and Sharpay after looking at her twin brother also broke down into hysterics. Sharpay got up and grabbed the closest kid to her and told him to go get help. The kid not wanting to upset Sharpay anymore got the keys to the room and ran out to get help. When the police and paramedics came, Mrs. Darbus who had woken hours ago was tending to Ryan, and the other boys still had Colin, who was bawling, down on the ground. After the excitement of the shooting the four heroic boys had to stay a little later and answer the police's questions and the press's questions. After that the local news showed up and they had to relive the experience a third time. And when their principal stepped in and told the press that they had nothing else to say, the boys were relieve. "Do you guys want to go home? Or would you rather crash at my place for the night?" Chad asked the whole gang. Taylor was the only one that agreed which Chad had no objection. Jake decided to go home, Sharpay and Zeke went with Kelsi to the hospital where Ryan was, the gang was told he was going to be completely fine, Troy declined because he just wanted to head home. When the students left the school it was almost 7 pm. The whole shooting ordeal started at close to eight thirty, Mrs. Darbus was knocked out two minutes later, and woke up three minutes after that, then the students were held hostage until almost two, until the boys took Colin down, and the press kept them there for another five hours and now they were heading home, all-in-all it was an incredibly draining day. "Gabi, do you need a ride?" Troy asked his girlfriend with a yawn.

"Yeah," Gabriella said answering his yawn with one of her own.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going home with this one." Troy said with no emotion, and with that everyone piled in and went either to their houses or to the hospital. The ride back was silent until Gabriella spoke up, "Troy, can I stay with you tonight?" Troy smiled at her as he pulled up at a red light, ran his hand through her hair and said, "Of course, you can," With a little more emotion than before, but all of his emotions were spent from the previous day.

When Troy pulled up to his driveway, his parent's car wasn't there and he was thankful for that because he didn't want to have to retell what happened a fourth time; they could watch it on the news anyway. Troy walked with Gabriella up the stairs and into his room where he collapsed on his back on his bed. He was instantly joined by a crashing girlfriend next to him, as they both stared at the ceiling Gabriella said, "I'm sorry."

Troy propped himself on his elbows and a little puzzled but still with little emotion stated, "What?"

"If I would've responded a little nicer he possibly wouldn't have pulled the gun out and kept our friends hostage." Gabriella said to Troy.

"The blame of this is so far from you, Gabi. The most blame should go on me, I was an asshole to the kid all year, maybe there are some other people that deserve some of the blame but its definitely not you." He said as he rolled over to her and kissed her forehead and then got up and changed out of clothes and into a East High t-shirt and stripped down to his boxers. Gabriella got up and rummaged through Troy's drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that she threw on. Troy loving the site of his girlfriend in his clothes couldn't help but touch her. He picked her up and laid her down in his bed after moving the covers for her then managed his way to the other side and slid into the bed on the other side; he draped and arm over her that she grabbed onto, he pulled his body up, kissed the back of her hair, and they both fell asleep exhausted from the previous day.


	6. Just Ask Her

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 6

After the shooting the gang got a lot of attention from the school. Chad, Zeke, Jake and Troy all received awards for stopping Colin from his possible threats. The press was all over them for the next couple of weeks. But everyone was relieved when the entire thing blew over in the first week of December.

The Tuesday before the gang walked into school together Sharpay was so excited, but she wouldn't tell anyone why she was so excited. "Come on, Shar; tell us what's so exciting." Taylor said begging Sharpay to tell her what was so thrilling to her.

"You guys will see when everyone else sees." Sharpay responded not wanting to give away her secret. The friends all shrugged realizing that Sharpay wasn't going to tell them what was so exciting so they waited to enter the hallowed halls of East High. When they walked in to see the transformation that had taken place in their halls the troop of kids' mouths all dropped, except for Sharpay's. "Well, how does it look?" Sharpay asked without wanting to disappoint her friends. All of the hallways looked like a snow-blower was sent through the halls last night, but it was a very artistic snow-blower because it was the most beautiful decorating job any of them had ever seen. "When did you do this?" Zeke asked.

"The Wildcat Club met last night so we could decorate last night and surprise everyone today." The Wildcat Club was the student activity's club for East High; Sharpay was the head of it this year and was very determined to do a good job.

"Why did you dress up my school like a Winter Wonderland?" Chad asked.

"Because the Winter Ball is this Friday night and I wanted to get everyone excited for it. Does it look OK?" Sharpay said hoping that it looked at least decent. At the words of _Winter Ball_ the girls all gave their boyfriends a hopeful look. The boys weren't very fond of dancing and never went to school funded events other than sports games, but the girls really wanted to go to the Winter Ball because it was a big dance that was the status quo to go to, especially for seniors, and senior couples.

"It's perfect." Zeke said as he maneuvered his way around some fake snow to reach his locker. As soon as Zeke reached his locker Chad went to his, which was right next to Zeke's, and Troy went to his which was right next to Chad's locker. The girls then continued to their lockers that were at the other end of the hall. As soon as the girls were out of earshot Troy looked at his friends with panic in his eyes, "We aren't going to the dance."

"Dude, why not? It's senior year Winter Ball; you kind of have to go." Chad said to his best friend.

"Please, man, you know I hate these things. And I'd rather do my own thing with Gabriella." Troy said in response.

"I have to go. Sharpay is a little attached to this thing." Zeke said shrugging his shoulders, "it's kind of her baby."

"And I'm going because Taylor wants to go, and because it's senior year Winter Ball." Chad said trying to tell Troy that it was no use and that he was going to have to go. Troy hated dances; it was just a public way for people to show off. Troy wasn't for that at all, he would rather spend the night with Gabriella on their own date; she would understand, right?

"I've been looking forward to this since…well, the end of last year's Winter Ball." Gabriella said.

"I know I'm so excited to finally be able to go to the Winter Formal. All the boys in their suits and tuxedos look so cute." Taylor said to her best friends. "What are you going to do if Troy doesn't want to go though, Gabs?" Taylor addressed Gabriella.

"He knows that I want nothing more than to go to this dance, doesn't he?" Before another word on the subject could be asked or answered, the boys strolled down the hallway.

"Are you guys ready for homeroom?" Troy said. He was going to avoid the whole Winter Ball topic completely until Saturday.

"Yeah," Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek hoping he was going to ask her something, but never did. As the gang walked to their classroom both Chad and Zeke asked their girlfriends to the Winter Ball that they were more than happy to accept, Troy on the other hand who could hear his friends ask their girlfriends kept the topic elsewhere with his girlfriend elsewhere. Gabriella who also heard the topic of Winter Ball pop up among their friends was getting upset that Troy wasn't asking her to the dance. When homeroom started all the couple could think about was that Winter Ball, of course the two things they were thinking about were exact opposites. Troy was wondering if he could last the rest of the week without bringing the subject up with his girlfriend. Gabriella was thinking why her boyfriend wouldn't ask her to the Winter Formal. After homeroom ended and the students went to their first period class, Troy walked next to Gabriella all the way to her Calculus class and when he went to give her a sweet kiss she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek. Shocked Troy turned to her and asked her, "Gabi, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I'll see you next period." And without another word she turned around and headed to her class, where she sat in her usual seat with a load frustrated groan.

"What's up?" A male's voice said next to her.

"Nothing, Jake," Gabriella snapped at her friend.

"Fair enough," Jake said averting his attention back to the teacher, forgetting his conversation with Gabriella.

"It's just, why isn't he asking me to the dance?" Gabriella said to Jake.

"Me? I don't know, ask him about it." Jake said writing notes about derivatives.

"I can't talk to him about it. Something is obviously upsetting him." Gabriella answered.

"I heard from Chad that he didn't even like dances." Jake said still writing.

"Well, yeah, we've never really gone to any; we normally do our own thing, like he has a nice date planned for me." Gabriella said reminiscing about all the dances they didn't go to.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Jake said hardly listening to the teacher now.

"No, I can't ask you to do that. If he wants to tell someone he can tell me." Gabriella said now getting upset with Troy."

"Class, definitely don't forget that, it'll definitely be on the test." The teacher, Mrs. Newton, said to the class.

"Fuck, I missed what she said." Jake said while throwing his hands up.

At the next period, English, the gang sat in their usual seats. When Gabriella entered the room with Jake, Troy got off the table he was sitting on and put his hands on Gabriella's waist as he leaned down to give her a kiss, since he was deprived of one earlier, but again she dodged his lips and he made contact with her cheek. Troy, who once again was shocked, allowed his girlfriend to walk past him, but as soon as Jake was about to pass Troy, Troy stuck his arm out and addressed him, "Have you talked to Gabi today?"

"No," Jake lied with a guilty look.

"OK, can I tell you something?" Troy said looking at him.

"Uh, sure," Jake said knowing he was about to get in the middle of something.

"I hope she isn't mad that I haven't asked her to the Winter Ball," Jake's eyes grew wide at hearing Troy know what was exactly wrong, "it's just that we've never gone to dances before, and I don't think she would want to ruin tradition, you know?" Troy asked.

"Actually, I think you should ask her, you know, it's senior year and it's Winter Ball which is supposed to be awesome." Jake said trying to be covert about him trying to tell Troy what Gabriella had told him.

"No, we've never gone, why should we change that?" Troy said starting to get mad at Gabriella for not opening up to him. With his anger that he hid he sat down behind Gabriella. Troy gave the back of her head a death stare for the rest of class. Every time their eyes would meet when she would turn to look at him she would meet his gaze of fury with her own. Everyone else was terrified of Troy and Gabriella getting in a fight but they had no idea what was wrong. Only Jake knew why they were kind of fighting. The rest of the day was a nightmare for Jake, whenever he was alone with either one of them he was bombarded with questions of why the other wasn't doing what he/she wanted. After school that day when Troy asked Gabriella if she needed a ride she declined and as soon as he had driven out of the school parking lot she asked Jake, "Can you give me a ride?" Jake tilted his head back knowing this was going to bite his ass; he agreed.

When Jake got to Gabriella's house before she closed the door to his car he told her, "Just talk to Troy and figure this all out."

"I can't do that, it's like letting him win." She said as she slammed the door and walked into her house. She stormed all the way up her stairs and to her room where she looked at the white dress she had picked out to wear for when Troy asked her to the dance. After she realized that that day she wasn't asked she threw the dress on the ground and landed on her bed, upset and sad. She was upset because Troy hadn't asked her to the dance yet, and she was sad because she was upset at Troy. "This sucks," Gabriella mumbled to herself, and she took her anger and fell asleep.

The next day unfolded in the exact same manner, except instead of being taken to school by Troy, Gabriella had Taylor pick her up that morning. She vented to her best friend the problem she was having with Troy and the whole Winter Ball situation. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel, Gabs," Taylor said to her best friend.

"I can't do that Tay, then I let him win, you know?" Gabriella said in response.

"What is he winning?" Taylor said a little confused.

"You know, he wins," Gabriella said as she finished the car ride facing the window.

When Troy got to school he approach Gabriella, all night he was thinking about how he treated Gabriella and realized that it didn't help him any if he was mad too so he decided to change that. When he reached Gabriella he approached her and reached to give her a kiss, but she was still upset so she moved her head to give him the cheek again. This upset Troy a lot so he spent the rest of the day very bitterly.

Jake was beginning to hate this so much. He hated having his new friends fight and him have to take both sides. He was sick and tired of Troy talking about how they should just do what they normally do, which in Jake's opinion was selfish, and then there was Gabriella who kept telling Jake how badly she wants to go to the Winter Ball and Troy won't ask her. He felt like his head was going to explode. He finally told each of them that he wasn't going to listen anymore and that they were going to talk it out.

"I don't want to keep being pulled apart by you two. Figure it out." Jake said to both Gabriella and Troy after last period. Both Gabriella and Troy were taken aback at their new friend's reaction.

"Ok, I'll go first." Troy said, "Why can't we have a nice date like we normally do when these dances come around?" He said this with as much calmness as he could.

"Why can't you realize this is a big senior opportunity?" Gabriella asked with less niceness.

"What does that mean?"

"This year is supposed to be the best year ever, Troy; I want to live it like it is supposed to be lived. Why can't you do this for me?" Gabriella asked with her voice falling in volume from the start to the beginning of her sentence.

Troy finally came to terms that she was right. He noticed that not going to this because he didn't want to go was very selfish. Even though he realized that he was being selfish he couldn't allow her to beat him in a game that they have been playing for two days now.

"I don't understand why you're being so selfish right now." Troy said as he stormed off to his car and then peeled out of the student parking lot.

After the day was over when Troy drove home and Taylor drove Gabriella home, Jake thought that his job was over; he was wrong. As soon as he was going to take a nice power nap from all the excitement of the day his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, _TROY_, "I could just ignore it." Jake said aloud to himself, but something came over him and with a face that looked like it was about to experience some pain he said, "Hey, Troy."

"Hey, man, I need your help," Troy said in a frantic panic.

"Huh?" Jake said very confused.

"I think I messed up with Gabriella. What should I do?"

"Well, I'm no girl expert but I'd start by telling her you want to go to the dance with her tomorrow. Then from there do what you have to do." Jake said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You are so wise, Jake, thanks." Troy said with less excitement in his voice. Jake hung up and finally relieved that his job as moderator was over he took a nap that he deserved.

Troy took the cell phone off of his ear and immediately made another call; he scrolled down his contacts on his phone until he found _Gabi_. When he pressed send he spent the whole time waiting until her voicemail picked up. On the other line Gabriella was watching as the word _Troy_ blinked on the screen of her cell phone. She was too upset to deal with his yelling right now. After Gabriella didn't answer her phone Troy knew that she was screening his call so he had to think of an impressive way to tell her he wanted her to go to the dance with him. But what could he do that would be that impressive?

Gabriella woke up like any ordinary Thursday morning except for the fact that she was still bitter at her stubborn boyfriend. Last night after she had spent a good chunk of the night crying she finally came to terms that she was either going to have to go to her Winter Ball by herself or not go at all. She didn't know which was worse. She was about to head out to her car because she was tired of keeping Taylor from driving with her boyfriend, when her cell phone rang and the name on the screen read _TROY_, she sighed and picked up the call, "Hey," she said sweetly into the mouthpiece.

"G'morning, can I give u a ride to school today?" he asked very hopefully.

"I'm already on the road, Troy. Sorry. Maybe next time." She lied to him.

"Yeah, ok, next time." Troy said from inside his car which was outside her house. She clearly hadn't been on the road since her car was still in the driveway; he pulled away and thought to himself, "I'm going to need to try harder." Before he went to school he made a quick pit stop in town to pick some things up. After Troy pulled away Gabriella walked out and thought that that could have been Troy but was interrupted when Taylor called her. "What's up, Tay?" Gabriella answered as she got into her car.

"I was wondering what you are going to do about this Winter Ball situation." Her best friend replied on the other line.

"I don't know, I can't just leave Troy, but I also can't go to the Winter Ball. I don't know what to do." Gabriella said in a depressed tone.

"Well, it'll come to you. Do you need a ride this morning?"

"No, I'm driving myself so you can have Chad bring you to school today."

"Ok, great. Everything will workout. I'll see you at school."

"Ok, bye." Gabriella said hanging the phone up.

When Gabriella walked up to her locker she was met by Troy, "Hey, I want to say…"

Gabriella cut him off, "Troy I don't want to talk about it right now." And with that she walked away to homeroom. Troy who realized phase one of his "Forgive Me" plan failed so he walked back to his locker and made sure he still had the main components for phase two and if it came to it phase three. When Troy walked into homeroom, Gabriella was talking to Taylor and Sharpay with a sad look on her face. Troy was thick sometimes, but even he could tell that they were talking about the Winter Formal and Gabriella was really sad that she wouldn't be going. "I can't go unless I'm with Troy, it'll b no fun for me or you guys." Before either of the girls could object Mrs. Darbus walked in and began morning announcements. Troy hated seeing Gabriella like this, he told himself he was going to convince her to talk to him today no matter what. After homeroom ended, Troy had his usual free period so he planned how he was going to work phase two. He first typed a note to Gabriella:

"Meet me at the gardens on top of the school for lunch.

Love,

Tay"

That would get Gabriella to meet him, and then he walked to his locker and grabbed the dozen white roses he bought when he went to town and hid them in the garden so no one could find them. When lunch rolled around and Gabriella went to put her books away before she went to lunch, the note in her locker fell out. She read it, grabbed her lunch, and headed to meet her best friend. When she got to the top and she saw that instead of finding her best friend she saw that her boyfriend was waiting for her with a dozen roses, she couldn't hold a smile back. But she quickly remember that she was mad at him for not wanting to go to the dance, "Troy, I don't want to talk about it." And with that she headed back downstairs to eat her lunch in the cafeteria. Troy felt slightly defeated but knew that with phase three she wouldn't be able to resist. Troy then headed downstairs to get ready for phase three.

At lunch Gabriella was livid. She could not stop telling her friends how much of a jackass Troy was for not inviting her then trying to make it better with flowers. "I'd kill if Chad would get me flowers," Taylor said trying to calm her best friend.

"I've gotten you flowers before," Chad said in his defense.

"When?" Taylor asked giving him a death stare.

"You know that time, that I got you the flowers," he said with the volume of his voice trailing.

"Maybe he'll turn around and ask." Zeke said to Gabriella.

"Yeah, and maybe hell will freeze over. Zeke, this is Troy we're talking about. When was the last time he went to a school function that wasn't sport related?"

Jake just sat quietly eating his lunch knowing what was going to happen; he was dying to tell someone but knew it could wait, because phase three was going to be killer.

After leaving the top floor of the school slightly defeated Troy went to his locker where he opened it and pulled out his fool proof plan. Deep down in his heart he was partly glad that phases one and two didn't work out because phase three cost him a significant amount, but Troy would do anything to make Gabriella happy, but more importantly to get her to stop being mad at him. Troy reached into his locker after spinning his lock to the right combination and pulled out the two items he bought in town before coming to school today. As he pulled his hand out from his locker, he gazed upon what he had in his hand, two ruby studded charms that matched the "T" he gave Gabriella at the beginning of their senior summer except instead of a "T", Troy was holding a ruby studded heart and "G". Troy thought to himself, "If this doesn't get me some ass, I'm going to be pissed." And he headed down to the main lobby of the school, because his positioning was all apart of phase three.  
After the crew minus Troy had finished their lunch they proceeded to their lockers where they would get their books and then head to class. What they didn't know was that Troy was positioned ready to stop Gabriella and ask her to the Winter Ball. The friends were listening to Gabriella steam about how upset she was with Troy; they were honestly fed up with it and were starting to let her ramble about Troy to herself. Even though the entire group was interested in their own side conversations they could all see the next series of events unfold when they saw Troy standing in the lobby waiting for Gabriella to walk by. Everyone seemed to see Troy standing there, except Gabriella who was too overwhelmed with her borderline hatred of Troy. She was so self-absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice who she ran into. Troy who was completely aware that he was in Gabriella's way grabbed her firmly on her arms getting her attention, and then moved his head toward her lips where he gently kissed her. At first Gabriella didn't think anything of the move from her "boyfriend", but after realizing she was supposed to be in a semi-fight with him she pulled away and hit him as hard as she could on the arm causing him to let go of her and tend to his arm. "What was that for, Gabi?" Troy asked rubbing his arm.

When Gabriella heard Troy say _Gabi_ she melted slightly but tried to regain her composure, "Because you scared me." She lied with very little emotion. As she finished her lie she started to walk away from the Wildcat superstar but a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist and stopped her, "What, Troy," Gabriella said starting to get testy.

"What's with the attitude lately, Gabi?" Troy asked a little insensitively, taken aback at how his girlfriend was acting.

Gabriella and Troy were starting to make a scene in the lobby of the school and Gabriella was starting to get embarrassed; fighting with her boyfriend in front of half the school could do that. "Troy I don't want to get into it right now." She said as she stormed off. After she left Troy standing there with the rest of his friends, "I was going to ask her to go with me to the Winter Ball." He said to himself, but so his friends could hear. No one could believe what had just happened: Troy and Gabriella got in a fight and could potentially be on a break, and Troy just said he was going to go to the Winter Ball.

Gabriella ran through the halls of East High until she found her way into an empty classroom, where she sat and cried. She cried because she was embarrassed for getting into a fight with Troy in front of everyone, sad that Troy was only thinking about himself, and she was frustrated that she was crying. After she had cried for a solid minute her cell phone went into a flurry of ringing, but she just wasn't in the mood for answering it listening to Troy and his bullshit just yet. What she didn't know was that her girlfriends were trying to tell her what had just happened, but they never got the chance because she never answered her phone. After Taylor hung up after trying Gabriella for a fifth time she asked Chad, "You don't think she did something drastic do you?"

"Like what? Drastic for that girl is like skipping a class, or not doing her homework for English. This is Gabriella we're talking about, she's probably sulking somewhere getting her steam off. Can you believe what Troy plans on doing though? That's pretty fucking romantic if you ask me." Chad said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, how come you never get me anything like a matching necklace with you professing your love?" Taylor asked Chad with a stone cold face, that didn't allow Chad to know if she was serious or kidding.

Fortunate for Chad Troy came running around the corner at a sprint, "Hey, have you seen Gabi?" He asked catching his breath.

"No I haven't seen her since she stormed off," Chad said answering his best friend.

"And I tried to call her, but she won't answer." Taylor said trying to help.

"I've been calling her too but she isn't picking up my calls either. Call me if you find her though." Troy said as he ran off looking for his girlfriend so he could apologize and make things right.

Gabriella was in her empty classroom for at least ten minutes getting a good cry out. Luckily for Troy she had just made a sudden move in the dark classroom that caught his eye as he was jogging through the halls looking for Gabriella. The period right after lunch was at least five minutes in but Troy didn't care he needed things to get set right with him and his girlfriend. Quietly he opened the door to the empty classroom and squatted down right behind her. And just as quietly as he came in he took his right hand and brushed away a tear that was about to fall out of her eye. Gabriella was startled that she wasn't alone, but was too tired from her cry and argument with Troy earlier to fight with him now. After Troy brushed the tear away out of Gabriella's eye he startled her by slowly assisting her up with his strong arms. When he had stood her up to face her he gave her a quick kiss and asked her, "What were you doing in here?"

"I don't know. I was upset with you. I was upset with myself. I just kind of needed to get away. I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch lately. If you don't want to go to the Ball it's ok. I'd rather not fight with you." She said pulling him into an embrace. She told Troy what she thought he wanted to hear because the one thing she hated was fighting with Troy, what Troy didn't know was that the next closest thing she hated was not being able to go to the Winter Ball.

"Well, Gabi," Troy started, "If you don't want to go I guess I can bring these back," Troy teased as he help up the Ruby studded heart and "G".

"Oh my God, Troy, those are beautiful, and they match my 'T'," she said running her hand over the charm around her neck, "and you bought these just so I wouldn't be mad at you anymore?" She said walking over and giving him a peck on his lips, "Thanks, Troy."

"Well, Gabi, you got about two thirds of my intentions correct. Yes, they match your 'T'. Yes, I did buy them so you wouldn't be mad. But I also bought them so you could wear them with your dress to our senior Winter Ball." Troy said the last part a little excitedly and that scared Gabriella.

"Oh, Troy, are you serious?" Gabriella said after she registered what Troy had just proposed. Without even thinking she lunged herself at Troy and he tripped over a couple of desks before regaining his balance. Before continuing his kissing he asked Gabriella out of the side of his mouth, "What about our agreement about PDA at school?"

"Right now I don't care, Troy. Are you complaining?" She asked giving him a sly smile.

That sly smile told Troy all he needed to know. He went right for his girlfriend's lips and sent his hands under Gabriella's sweater and started to pull it over her head. As he was moving her sweater over her head, he started backing her toward a wall so that Troy could get better leverage on her. When he threw Gabriella against the wall, Gabriella's sweater was immediately removed and thrown on the ground. Gabriella took this same ride that she hadn't felt in days.

"I've missed us time." Gabriella said is an slight moan as Troy ran his hand under her short as he massaged her breasts with one hand.

"Me too." Troy said as through the side of his mouth as he kissed Gabriella's neck. Gabriella went about taking Troy's shirt off after he responded to her comment. When she threw is to the floor she gazed upon her boyfriend's muscular body that she hadn't seen in days. When Troy's shirt had been thrown on the ground Gabriella started to run her hands over Troy's sculpted body; she started rubbing her hands down Troy's back, then on his firm chest, then lower onto his hard abs. As soon as Troy was about to escalate his position with his girlfriend his who went off. He had received a text from Chad, "Dude, where r u? Did you find Gabs? Periods ten minutes in. I'm trying to cover for u. Get back soon."

"What is this luck?" Troy mumbled to himself. "Hey, Gabi," he said giving her a final kiss before reaching for his shirt, "lets head back to class."

"Troy, I'm so happy you said you want to go now. What made you change your mind?" Gabriella said as she put her sweater back on and they both left the room holding hands.

"Well, I was tired of losing you in this fight. So I had a talk with a friend and we came up with my three phased plan." Troy answered.

Gabriella always blushed when Troy said things that made her feel like she was appreciated, but after blushing at his complement she asked him what the three phases were.

"Phase one was ask you this morning, but u falter phase one but cutting me off this morning. Phase two was getting you up in the garden and giving you a dozen roses and then apologizing for being an asshole, then asking you to go to the Winter Formal. Phase Three was just executed, but not how I thought it would." As Troy finished his explanation they arrived outside of their classroom and hand in hand walked in as unobtrusive as possible.

Even as quietly they walked in everyone seemed to catch on that East High's favorite couple were no longer in a quarrel. More importantly though the teacher noticed how late the two were. Troy noticed that their teacher realized how late they were and addressed Troy, "Troy, did you go to the nurse to get that rash taken care of? Chad told me that you were having a problem." Troy gave a death glare to his best friend as everyone in the classroom started to giggle at hearing Troy had a potential rash. "Yes. I did Mrs. Riley." Troy said as he made his way toward his seat.

"Gabriella, where were you?" Mrs. Riley addressed her.

Troy looked at Gabriella looking forward to an interesting alibi. "I was helping Troy with that rash." Gabriella said as the class broke out in wolf whistles, and _oh_'s, and _ah_'s as Gabriella walked over to her seat. Mrs. Riley let Gabriella's comment go and continued talking about the Civil War. The rest of the day went by like they would before the couples fighting; Troy took Gabriella home, Troy stayed over for a few hours, then he went his own way content with how he handled the day, and even thought he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was slightly excited for the Winter Ball. Until he realized he didn't have a tux to wear to the formal ball. Uh oh.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was long, and other things have been crazy. Enjoy! Next chapter will be a good one I think. R&R.**

**JRB2009**


	7. Finding a Tux

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 7

Troy was lying in his bed thinking about the Winter Ball, which was the next day, when he immediately shot up saying, "Shit, I don't have a tux to wear." Troy sprung off his bed in a panic trying to think of a solution to his formal-wear solution. Troy frantically tried to think of his solution but all he came up with was to go out and buy one. Since that was all he could think of he immediately searched for online solutions. There was a wide selection, including many that Troy thought he would look very good in, but there was no shipping option for him to get the tux in time. The only other possible way Troy saw to get a tux was to go into town and look for one. Troy then went online and looked for as many shops as he could that were in town; he found three shops, two where he could rent them, and one where, if absolutely necessary he could buy one. Troy couldn't believe that he had forgotten to get himself a tuxedo; he went through all the trouble of making up with Gabriella, and getting her roses, and charms, but he forgot to pick up a tux.

Troy went back lying on his bed mentally kicking himself in the ass, trying to think of a solution to his dilemma.

"Gabriella is going to kill me if I don't have something to wear." Troy said as he slammed his head into his head board a couple of times. After Troy banged his head against his bed a couple times giving him a slight concussion, he fell asleep hoping that an answer would come to him in his sleep.

When Troy woke up, he was depressed to find in his sleep he didn't have a midnight revelation, where an animal spirit told him where he could get a tux, or the gods of basketball didn't grace him a tuxedo in his sleep. Troy was depressed that he was going to have to scramble right after school for even a chance of getting a tuxedo in town. Before Troy did anything, he sat down and looked at his schedule to see what time he had for getting his tux- if he could find one. During all of Troy's paranoia about finding a tuxedo his phone started ringing _Gabi_ was blinking on the screen.

"Hey, Baby. What's up?" Troy said sweetly into the receiver, trying to keep his girlfriend on his good side, due to recent circumstances.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were going to pick me up and bring me to school." Gabriella's voice said.

"Yeah, what time do you want me to swing by?" Troy said.

"Well, you can come over a little early, so I can thank you for taking me to the Winter Ball. Maybe I can show you my dress." She said this last part a little too seductively for Troy to resist.

"Sure I'll be over in a minute." Troy said as he ran down the stairs, grabbed his keys, hopped in his truck and took off for his girlfriend's house.

Seven minutes later Troy pulled up to Gabriella's half an hour earlier than he normally would. Troy got out of his truck, did a breath test then walked to Gabriella's door. Before he even knocked on the door he was pulled into her house by a pair of small hands that he was perfectly familiar with. Putting his hands up in submission Troy allowed Gabriella to kiss him without a fight. Troy opened his eyes during his kiss to notice that Gabriella was in only her bra and panties. "Were you waiting for me?" Troy said as he ran a hand along her inner thigh.

"I was." Gabriella said moaning into Troy's throat. She actually was looking out the window waiting to surprise Troy. She did surprise him: he liked it.

Troy, who was tired of being pushed against a wall, grabbed Gabriella by her ass and picked her up and carried her, with her legs wrapped around his lower abdomen, all the way up into her room. When he reached her door he expertly opened it with one hand as his other kept Gabriella up against his body. When he reached Gabriella's bed Troy pulled Gabriella on top of him so he could look at her half naked body. He could never get tired of just looking at her. She was a goddess, perfect completion, great muscle tone, flat stomach, and a certain glow she had that seemed to brighten everything up. As soon as Troy had laid all the way back onto Gabriella's pillows, she sat up and looked at Troy and said, "Did I ever thank you for taking me to the dance?"

"Umm, properly I don't think so. Unless you count yesterday in the classroom, or after school." Troy said giving her a wink.

Gabriella lowered her head to Troy's lips and said softly, "We don't have to count those if you don't want to."

"I think that is very manageable." Troy said as he slid his hand up and down her back, until he rested them on the clip of her bra. He started to tease Gabriella by just playing with it, but when she gave a him a lustful look he couldn't help himself from undoing her bra and throwing it down beside the bed. Troy smiled when he watched Gabriella come down and kiss him since her breasts were bouncing. Gabriella came down on top of Troy and after she gave him a quick kiss on the lips said, "You have too much on." So she slid her hands under Troy's shirt and along his abs then lifted his shirt over his head. "That's better. I like you a lot more when your shirts off." She said as she kissed his chest.

"A lot of girls do." Troy said, knowing his girlfriend was probably about to hit him.

Gabriella stopped peppering Troy chest with kisses when he said that. Gabriella got off of Troy and walked over to her closet in what looked like a serious pout. "Gabi, I was kidding. Well, maybe not really, because I'm sure a lot of girls would like to see me without my shirt on, but you're the only one that I care about and you definitely see me without my shirt on more than the rest of them." She had walked into her closet and closed the door. Troy went to go in but it was locked, "Since when do closets lock?" Troy asked himself. Troy knocked on her closet door, "Gabi, are you serious. I was making a joke. Please come out. I was having a lot of fun." Troy said coaxing Gabriella out of her closet. When Gabriella came out she was completely dressed except hopefully not for school because she was wearing the most beautiful dress Troy had ever seen, not that he had seen a lot of dresses but this one was gorgeous. It was a white halter top showing Gabriella's beautiful back, with a built in belt that had a diamond buckle. More importantly- at least to Troy- was that the dress hugged every one of Gabriella's curves. "Do you like it?" Gabriella asked giving Troy a slow spin so he could see how she looked all the way around.

After Troy started at her for a couple of minutes Gabriella said, "Troy, you can pick your jaw up now."

"Hmmm, oh, sorry. Yeah it looks really good. What did it cost you?" Troy said as he walked over toward his girlfriend to get a better look at the dress.

"Are you sure? You don't think it makes my hips look big?" she said motioning to her hips.

Troy made his way over to Gabriella and placed a kiss on Gabriella's exposed neck and said, "They look perfect."

"Thanks. It cost me about $210. I'm going to go take this off and get dressed for school, ok Troy?" she said as she headed into her closet as she took her dress off. "Hey, Troy, I didn't ask does my dress match your tux at all?"

Troy's eyes shot out as soon as she said that. He could approach that question in one of two ways: 1) lie to her and don't make her worry about it and find a solution on his own, or 2) he could tell her possibly make her mad, probably not, but work on the solution together- she was super smart after all. "Gabi, don't get mad, but since I thought we weren't going until yesterday…I kind of don't have a tux at all." Troy said preparing for the worst.

"Oh, it's ok, Troy, we just happen to know someone that is your size and has every color tuxedo under the sun. I think, Ryan, will be able to give you one." Gabriella said.

Oh yeah, how did Troy forget he had the twins to fall back on; they were richer than God; they did own a country club. "Good idea, Gabi. I'll call Ryan right now and ask him." Troy took his cell phone out and looked through his contacts until he found _Ryan E_. he pressed send and as soon as Ryan picked up Gabriella got out of her closet wearing a rather festive outfit making her look like one of Santa's helpers, she had a red tight fitting shirt and matching red mini skirt that were very festive and to top it off she had the cutest Santa hat on. Troy couldn't help but start at her, even though she looked like one of Santa's helpers she looked like a really hot on.

"Troy?!" Ryan said a fourth time trying to see if anyone was on the other line.

"Oh, Ryan, sorry. Hey, I hate to ask, but I'm kind of in search for a suit of tonight. You don't have an extra, do you?" Troy asked.

Ryan laughed, "Sure I do. What color were you looking for? I have like ten. You can use anyone, as long as it's not the one I'm wearing."

"Great, Ryan, you're a lifesaver. When should I swing by and pick mine up?"

"Well, we're all meeting her for photos and stuff before we go, so I guess just come over in whatever, bring everything you want to bring though, and change here then we'll take pictures and head to the dance. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect, thanks, Ryan, I owe you one." Troy said as he hung up. Gabriella was sitting in Troy's lap when he hung up.

He looked at her and said, "He's got one for me. Good call." He said as he kissed her forehead, "You look good." He told her as he stood up helping her off his lap.

As soon as Gabriella and Troy got to school, classes could not take any longer, but finally the final bell sounded and everyone headed home for the weekend, which included the Winter Ball. Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house and told her, "I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we'll head to the twins for photos, and so I can get dress." After she confirmed that she understood him with a kiss, she walked up to her door and went inside. When Troy knew that she was safe inside he went home to prep for his Winter Ball. At 6:15 after Troy had vegged out in front of the TV for the last three hours he went up to his room grabbed his razor, deodorant, shampoo, cologne, and towel so he could get ready at the Evens'. Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door to be greeted by his even better looking girlfriend than usual. Her hair was her natural wavy self, but something about it looked even prettier and shinier. And her dress looked amazing, Troy almost felt bad that he picked her up in a Wildcat Basketball t-shirt.

"You look really good, Gabi," Troy said as he kissed his girlfriend then offered her his arm.

"Don't I always?" Troy was a little taken aback with her slight cockiness and gave her a weird look, "Kidding." She said like the day she told him his shoes didn't match his outfit at Lava Springs.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" Troy said as he kissed her nose. After his lips left her nose she scrunched it up pretending she didn't like it. When they reached Troy's truck, Troy helped his petite girlfriend into the cab and went to the other side where he hopped in.

The twins' house was fifteen minutes away from Gabriella's house. So the couple sat listening to the radio for a little bit until Gabriella slid over in her seat toward Troy. At first Troy thought that she was going to just rest her head on his shoulder as a way to say _Thanks for bringing me_, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Gabriella slipped her hand on Troy's upper thigh when they reached a red light and that cause Troy to jump, and good thing it was a red light or he would've slammed on the breaks right in the middle of the road. "Gabi, what are you doing?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she slid it up high touching his hardening member. The light turned green, and Troy didn't mind- as long as he didn't crash. Gabriella slid her hand under Troy's pants and boxers and grasped him in her hand. Troy was beginning to like this so he didn't argue. "Troy, I still don't think I've completely thanked you for taking me to the dance. How is this for a thank you?"

"Good." Troy said through an uneven breath. Luckily for him he could see the Evens' house so he wouldn't have to keep worrying about crashing. Unluckily for him Gabriella moved her head into his lap and took his manhood in her mouth and started moving her lips over its head. "Gabi," was all that Troy could moan until he could finally put the truck in park so he could enjoy what was going on. Gabriella's head was moving up and down and in a side to side motion on Troy: he was loving it. They were outside the Evens' house for 5 minutes until Gabriella was too much for Troy and he said, "Baby, I'm cumming." And he did, right into Gabriella's mouth and she happily swallowed it. After she had cleaned her face up she sat back up and looked at Troy, "Yummy." Troy kissed her forehead and got out of the truck and helped his girlfriend down and they walked into the Evens' house.

"Ryan, Shar, we're here." Gabriella called into the house when they walked in. The Evens had an open door policy, out of all the parents they were the most chill; they were the parents that let them drink as long as they were in the house and weren't out driving.

"Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi and me are in my room." Sharpay's voice called through the house.

"Nice, English," Gabriella said to Troy.

"Troy, Chad, Zeke and I are in my room. Come pick out a tux." Troy heard Ryan's voice.

"I'll see you in a few?" Troy said as he kissed his girlfriend that gave him a nod for an answer.

When Troy walked into Ryan's room, both Ryan, Zeke and Chad were checking themselves out in Ryan's wall length mirror. Ryan's room was bigger than Troy's parent's bedroom. On Ryan's bed were nine tuxedo vests, three pairs of slacks and three jackets, and eighteen ties both neck ties and bowties, of course matching the nine vests Ryan had.

"Hey, Ryan, any of these here?" Troy said motioning to the selection on the bed.

"Yeah, go for it." Ryan said absorbed in how his hat looked on his head.

When Troy was happy that he would look good in, match Gabriella, and fit in one of the combinations he went to shower, shave, and do anything else he would have to do to prep for the Ball. After he came out of Ryan's bathroom, which was bigger than Troy's bedroom, he went to check himself out in the mirror, "Damn," was all he could say.

"You look fresh, Hoops," Chad said looking Troy over for a second, "but not as fresh as me." Chad said brushing that dirt off his shoulder. All the boys laughed truthfully they all looked really good. Chad who probably looked the best was wearing a black suit with black pants, a white shirt under his platinum vest and matching neck tie. Zeke had on a black suit with a red vest and matching bow tie. Ryan who looked the second best in Troy's opinion had a white suit with a matching coral vest and bow tie, and also had a matching coral hat tilted on the perfect angle. Troy had picked out a white suit similar to Ryan's but a little flatter in shine, a light blue vest and neck tie, which matched his eyes, over a white shirt. "Kids, pictures." Mrs. Evens called through the house.

"Facebook photo time, boys." Chad said out the door first. The other boys laughed as the followed Chad out the door.

Ryan and Sharpay's rooms were on opposite ends of the second floor so when the group of boys reach the stairway landing, the girls reached it at the same time. All the girls looked great. Taylor was wearing an all white dress that wasn't anything like Gabriella's, Taylor's dress was strapless and draped all the way to the ground and it had an accent of black across the waist and a slight black strip down the back. Sharpay had a red halter dress like Gabriella's except there was no belt and in the back there were diamond straps to add a little extra glamour. Kelsi was behind Sharpay and was wearing a light pink dress where it had straps that were connected by rhinestone buckles, and in Kelsi's hair was a pink flower that matched Ryan's hat. Gabriella brought up the rear in her white halter dress with diamond buckle. All the boys paired off with their girlfriends to get their photos taken on the stair case, by the pool, and a large group picture of them all on the stairs and one with all of them in the living room. When the pictures were done being taken Chad was the first to speak, "So who's going to throw these up on Facebook?"

"Why don't you want to?" Kelsi asked.

"Because I want to be tagged in them, and you can't tag yourself that's lame." Chad answered matter-of-factually.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. By 7:35 the group was on their way to school which was thirty minutes away. Oh, and the couples were traveling in a limousine paid for by Mr. and Mrs. Evens in case the kids weren't up to driving later that night.


	8. Winter Ball

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 8

In the limo to the Winter Ball, which wasn't really a ball at all but just a fancy was of saying "a dance with better decorations, where everyone dresses a little more formally", the kids were talking about a variety of things: how they all looked, how nice the limo was, how the dance was going to be, and all Sharpay talked about was how she hoped everyone enjoyed the dance. After the friends reassured her that the dance was probably be the best one any of them would ever go to, Ryan spoke up with a brilliant idea, "So, after party at our house? Our parents said it was cool."

"Sounds like a good idea," Gabriella said answering for the whole group. Everyone nodded in agreement with Gabriella. After everyone agreed on going to the Evens' and staying the night, the limo came to a halt and the driver opened the passengers' door so the students could hop out. "Mr. and Ms. Evens, I'll be back at 11:00 to pick you and your friends up. See you then."

The kids thanked their driver and headed to the basketball courts, where the dance was being held. When Troy walked into the courts his happy place was completely unrecognizable. Just like the halls, the courts were redone to look like a wintery wonderland. "What have you done to my basketball courts?" Troy asked jokingly. Everyone laughed at Troy's fake horror.

"So it looks, ok?" Sharpay asked nervous that her decorations looked fine.

"Definitely, Shar, I've never seen anything prettier," Gabriella said holding on to Troy's arm. The room was decorated with fake snow, balloons, and other Christmas and winter decorations. The room was set up with a white tarp over the basketball court for dancing, and another area on the other half of the court for people to sit and- even thought the teachers wouldn't say it- hook up. When the kids got there both of the areas were filled. People were dancing and grinding against each other, and similar activities were being held on the other half of the court as well. The group headed over to the sitting area so the girls could put their bags down and so the guys could put their jackets down. After placing everything at a table that they decided to sit at Sharpay went on and on about how she wanted this to be a memorable dance, but everyone kept reassuring her it was great.

As soon as Sharpay felt that she had done a good job, she grabbed Zeke's arm, and pulled him toward the dance floor. Ryan led Kelsi to the dance floor, and then was followed by Chad and Taylor, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Troy, who felt bad because his girlfriend was the only one of her friends that wasn't on the dance floor, debated asking her to dance, but didn't like to dance in a public setting, but he gave in and asked her, "You don't want to…"

"Dance? Yes." She said giving him a kiss after cutting him off. Troy then took her arm and led her to the dance floor and toward their friends. As soon as the friends were reunited on the dance floor, Troy grabbed Gabriella by her hips as she started grinding herself against Troy's body. The group stayed in a group laughing, talking, and dancing with each other. After 45 minutes of nothing but dancing Troy was starting to get sweaty, he had been grinding with his girlfriend the whole time-tiring work. He asked her, "Hey, you want to get a drink?"

"Yeah, sure." She said, as he led her away from the dancing pack.

"You're an outstanding dancer," Troy said as he handed his girlfriend a soft drink.

"You've seen me dance before, Troy. At Lava Springs we danced, and during Twinkle Towne we dance. And at plenty of parties we've danced before." Gabriella said, her forehead glistening from a small amount of sweat.

"Yeah, but normally when you dance like this I'm slightly drunk. Now I can fully enjoy it."

"So, you are enjoying your Winter Ball?" Gabriella said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I didn't exactly say that, but I'm starting to feel that taking you was a good choice on my part." Troy said winking at his girlfriend.

"What can I do to make you enjoy this?" Gabriella said taking a step closer to Troy.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Troy said taking a step closer to Gabriella. Then when they were a foot away Gabriella moved herself onto her tip toes, threw her arms around Troy's neck and went to pull him into a kiss full of passion, but before she slid her tongue into his mouth Troy pulled away. A little heart broken Gabriella looked at Troy with worried eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Gabriella looking to fix whatever it was that she did wrong.

"Gabi, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just were standing in front of a lot of kids at a school dance." Troy said motioning to the tables around them, "Remember our no PDA, especially at school, rule." Gabriella looked a little disappointed, Troy made the disappointment go away when he gave her a peck and told her, "You can make it up to me when we're at the twins' house." He said giving her a knowing look.

After hitting the punch bowl Troy suggested that the couple go and check that the group's stuff was still where they left it. Over by the sitting area were a whole bunch of girls that Gabriella considered friends. These girls were both single and with dates; Troy didn't mind it when Gabriella stopped to talk to one of the girls with dates since Troy could start a conversation with the guy, but when she would stop and talk to one of the girls that were single he would have to wait patiently for Gabriella to finish her conversation and then walk to another girl friend to talk to. Troy didn't complain once about Gabriella's chatting with her friends; Troy could tell that Gabriella was enjoying herself and at that moment that's all that mattered to him. After finding that the bags hadn't moved since the girls had dropped them off, Gabriella gave Troy a sweet peck on the cheek saying, "Thanks for not complaining, Troy." After Troy winked at her telling her that he didn't mind, Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend and then led him back to the dance floor around their friends, where they continued dancing until the DJ threw the last song on. As is customary at all school dances the last dance was a slow song, so couples started peeling off and assumed the slow-dance dance position. Troy had his hands locked around Gabriella tightly- leaving no space for Jesus between them. And Gabriella had her hands around Troy's neck with her head buried into his chest singing along with the song softly. It was at this moment that Troy realized how lucky he was to have Gabriella as his girlfriend, when the song was halfway through he picked her head up and kissed her right on her forehead. After he got her to smile she leaned up to give him a peck on the lips and they stayed like that until the end of the song, where everyone clapped for the DJ and a successful Winter Ball, and after all of that the kids looked and it was 11:10 and their driver was outside the school waiting for the kids to hop in and be taken back to the Evens' house.

"Sharpay, relax everyone had a great time," Zeke said to his girlfriend that was only ranting about how she hoped everyone enjoyed it. Sharpay was sitting next to Zeke with her head in his lap still talking to everyone but only being listened to by Zeke, who was stroking her hair. Ryan was sitting next to Zeke with Kelsi next to him with her head against his shoulder, and his head resting on her head. Chad was lying down like Sharpay, with Taylor lying on next to him sharing the leather seat together. Troy was sitting by his best friend's afro with his girlfriend in his lap kissing her neck sweetly.

The group stayed like that all the way until they reached the twins' house. When everyone got inside and settled into the house, people then realized that they didn't have anything to wear, brush their teeth with, change into in the morning, so they were at a loss, until Troy said, "I'll make a run in my truck, for anyone that's near my house." Troy was immediately dubbed the hero and took everyone's house keys and made his runs around the neighborhood while his friends started to get shitty. Troy stopped at his house, Gabriella's house, and Chad's houses to get pick up the following: clothes to sleeping, toothbrushes, and of course, cell phone chargers from all three houses. At Chad's house Troy also got some of Taylor's clothes that she had left at his house so she would have something to wear at the Evens'. Troy got back at the house- or rather mansion- and walked right up to Ryan's room. When he opened the door with a duffle bag full of clothes, he was greeted by a group of tipsy underage teenagers.

"Troy, my man come and join us," Chad said sitting in a circle around a group of teenagers.

"How about you go get out of your nice clothes, and put these on," Troy said rifling his bag at his friend's head, which hit him right in the face, "I see the reaction time is still the same." Troy said sarcastically, making a joke about his friend's present state. Chad got up and sifted through the bag and found some of his clothes that he could wear. As he was looking through the bag he also grabbed some of Taylor's clothes and tossed them to her, who had just as much difficulty catching the articles of clothing as her boyfriend. Chad tossed the bag to Troy after he got all that he wanted out of the bag. Troy caught it with ease considering his coordination level was at 100. "Hey, Gabi, I got you some things from your house, too." Troy said, holding the bag up.

"Thanks, Troy," she said getting up with a little trouble but not much, "maybe you can help me get them on," she said pulling Troy by his shirt into the hallway toward Sharpay's room so they could change in privacy- at least the privacy of the two of them. When Troy and Gabriella got into Sharpay's bedroom, Troy shuffled though his bag and grabbed his East High shirt and shorts he would be sleeping in, and then attempted to toss Gabriella a pair of pajama bottoms and tank top for her to sleep in, but his effort to throw Gabriella her clothes was hindered by Gabriella herself. She wanted to make sure that she properly thanked Troy for bringing her to the dance since she hadn't had a chance at the ball. When she went to grab Troy, she stumbled into him. He had to reach out and grab her so she didn't fall on her face. After Troy caught her he told her, "Easy there, Gabi. Take it easy for now."

Even though he told her to take it easy she still wanted to show him how much she appreciated that he took her to dance, but Troy was already rewarded by seeing his girlfriend have a good time. Even though he had to be dragged around like a puppy; he didn't care. He enjoyed it. Before Gabriella could keep her relentless attempt to thank Troy, Mrs. Evens walked in. Seeing the couple all alone, in a drunken state, that close together, caught her off guard. Mrs. Evens was ok with the kids having sex in the house but would've at least expected the door to be locked. "I'm so sorry, kids," Mrs. Evens said holding a pile of pink clothing, "I was just dropping Sharpay's laundry off."

"It's ok, Mrs. Evens. We were just about to head back to Ryan's room where everyone else is." Troy said still holding Gabriella.

Mrs. Evens, who wasn't completely satisfied with the kids' answer, gave them an approving nod and headed out of the room.

"That was close." Gabriella said as she turned around in Troy's arms and went to kiss him.

"Gabi," Troy said pulling away, "you've done enough to thank me for tonight." He said giving her a wink. A little disappointed that her efforts to make out with her boyfriend were faltered Gabriella's body language gave off a look of her frustration. Troy, noticing her look of frustration, lowered his level and honeymoon carried Gabriella back into Ryan's room.

When the couple walked into the room, everyone was laughing at something Chad had said. When the group observed that Troy and Gabriella had walked into the room Chad said, "Took you long enough. What were you two doing?"

"Hooking up, no doubt," Sharpay said.

"Actually we ran into your mom, in an attempt to hook up." Troy said with a straight face. Everyone else burst into laughter, to Troy it didn't seem that funny, but apparently the alcohol in his friends thought it was hilarious.

Troy carried Gabriella over to the circle that his friend's had formed and laid her down then sat in her lap. When the group erupted in laughter again since Troy didn't fit in Gabriella's lap, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his lap.

"Troy, you might want to watch what you're eating. You're getting a bigger ass than me." Taylor said, flaunting her butt to the group.

Whenever this group got together they seemed to never be able to stop laughing, especially tonight with them getting drunk. Troy got his drink on after Taylor's "ass" comment, and quickly found the things his friends found funny, just as hilarious. After laughing until three in the morning, people started falling asleep on the floor of Ryan's room. Zeke and Sharpay were already asleep, with Sharpay sleeping on Zeke's abs; Ryan and Kelsi were asleep while spooning, Ryan was the big spoon with Kelsi on the inside; Chad and Taylor were staring to nod off with Taylor in Chad's lap and Chad's back resting against Ryan's king size bed; Troy and Gabriella were falling asleep, with Troy looking up at Ryan's ceiling and Gabriella was lying next to Troy resting her head on his chest, and Troy had an arm wrapped under Gabriella and over her stomach showing his ownership. Troy was in his happy place right then: he had his beautiful girlfriend, he was surrounded by his best friends, and after Monday and Tuesday they would be on winter break. What could be more perfect?


	9. A Ride from Hell and Lodge from Heaven

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 9

Towards the end of second homeroom on the Tuesday afternoon the class started their notorious countdown off the giant wall behind Mrs. Darbus' podium.

"Ten." The class said in unison.

"Nine." The students whispered.

"Eight." The kids hummed.

"Seven." The adolescents murmured.

"Six." The youngsters spoke.

"Five." The children rang.

"Four." The boys and girls breathed.

"Three." The scholars mumbled.

"Two." The group sang.

"One." The teens yelled.

Before the bell went off Troy did the one thing he knew how to do when those situations arose; he cringed up in his chair and covered his ears before the papers were thrown and chants of accomplishment were sounded. The class filed out and Troy met up with is friends out by their cars in the parking lot.

"Finally, I was dying after first period to get out of there." Chad said as Troy walked into the circle the group was forming.

"Tell me about it. I was finished with classes after the Winter Ball." Taylor said to her boyfriend.

"Troy, everyone else is all packed and ready for our trip. Are you?" Ryan said to Troy.

"Yeah, I've got everything ready. What time is our flight out of here?" Troy answered and then asked to anyone.

"The flight leaves at 8:30, so we need to get to the airport no later than 7." Sharpay answered.

Along with owning Lava Springs Resort and Spa in Arizona, the Evens' also owned a number of other resorts around the nation. The kids were going to spend the first week of their winter break in Colorado skiing and snowboarding, all-expenses paid by the Evens' of course.

"Ok, that sounds good." Troy said.

After Ryan and Sharpay described the resort for the hundredth time to the gang, people piled into their cars, drove home, and got ready to head out. After Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house he asked her, "Do you want me to pick you up at about 4?"

"What makes you think I'd want you to pick me up?" Gabriella said to her boyfriend.

"Well, I just thought that you know…" Troy stumbled a little; taken aback, he always gave her a ride to everything.

"I was kidding, Troy. Yeah, 4 is perfect." She said about to hop out of Troy's car.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella said thinking she did something wrong.

"No kiss?"

"Sorry." Gabriella said as she reached over and gave Troy a peck before she jumped out of Troy's truck.

Troy smiled to himself wondering how he got such a good looking girlfriend as he pulled out of Gabriella's driveway and headed back to his house. When he parked his truck he went up to his room grabbed the three bags that he had all packed up, two large duffle bags that had clothes, toiletries, and other basic things he would need, the third was his carry-on, in that Troy had his favorite snacks, iPod, and PSP. Troy looked at his cell phone figured it was time he should go and pick up Gabriella, said good bye to his parents, and got in his truck and headed for Gabriella's house. When Troy turned the corner onto Gabriella's street he saw the brunette next to her own three bags. Troy pulled right in front of her, hopped out and tossed her bags on the bed of the truck.

The couple rode in the truck listening to music and chatting about things they thought were funny. First they talked about school, then basketball, and then they talked about how the first time they met was at a ski resort. After the last topic the couple got quiet just thinking about the other, and kind of embarrassed that neither of them had realized that they met at a ski resort when the talk of a ski trip was being planned. To end the awkwardness Gabriella slid over in her seat so that she was in the middle of the cab, and rested her head against Troy's shoulder breathing him in for the rest of the ride. After Troy pulled the truck into a parking lot he carried his bags and one of Gabriella's bags toward check-in.

"What would I do without a strong boyfriend like you?" Gabriella said with her two bags.

"Probably carry one extra bag." Troy said giving his girlfriend a wink.

After walking through the automatic sliding doors of the Phoenix Airport Troy and Gabriella immediately found the rest of the gang by Sharpay's hot pink luggage. Troy and Gabriella walked over, greeted their friends, received their tickets and as a group they all headed to the security check point. Security was easy for most of the kids; Sharpay of course forgot to take all her jewelry off so she took a very long time to get through, Troy, Chad, and Zeke had to take off their championship rings, and Gabriella had to take off her "T+G" necklace, but everyone else had already taken their jewelry off. When everyone was cleared to go to the gates, the kids looked at their tickets and headed for D-22.

When the group got settled at the gate, Jake, Chad and Taylor stayed to watch the bags as the other couples headed out around the airport to kill the 35 minutes they had until their plane started boarding. Ryan and Kelsi went to a gift shop/general store that sells candy, and magazines, and things like that; Zeke took Sharpay around to all of the kiosks set up by the gate; and Troy and Gabriella went to pick up Starbucks for everyone that wanted something. When all 9 drinks were ready and Troy and Gabriella walked back to the luggage, their flight was starting to board.

"Here, look at your guys' tickets." Sharpay said handing out pieces of paper. "We aren't all sitting together. There aren't nine seats in a row, so we're kind of spread out."

"That's ok as long as no one is alone." Kelsi said, "Right?"

The group agreed that Kelsi was right and they went about boarding the plane. The particular plane that the teens were flying in had the seats arranged in a 3-5-3, meaning that there were three seats to a side then an aisle, then five seats then an aisle then three seats again. The seats that the Evans' had bought were J-6, J-7, J-8, L-1, L-2, O-10, O-11, P-1, and P-2. Troy, Gabriella, and Jake would sit in the Js, Chad and Taylor were going to sit in the Ls, Sharpay and Zeke would be sitting in the Os, and Ryan and Kelsi would be in the Ps.

After everyone was boarded and all of the luggage was stored properly the captain came over the loudspeaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Captain Torres. I have been flying for 16 years with United, and I am glad to be your captain this evening. It is currently 7:10 PM and we are on schedule for a 7:15 departure from the Phoenix International Airport to the Denver International Airport. Our estimated time of arrival is 8:45, meaning this is an hour and a half long flight. So sit back relax and enjoy your flight. Thank you for choosing United." After he clicked off the loudspeaker, his voice was heard again, "Flight attendants, prepare for take off." After the stewardesses sat down the seatbelt sign flashed and everyone buckled their seat belt as the plane started to move. As soon as the plane had leveled out the captains voice was heard again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached cruising speed. You may take off your seatbelts but we strongly recommend if you are seated you keep them on. So far we have been instructed that we have clear skies all the way to Denver. Thanks again and enjoy your flight."

After the announcement Troy got up to grab his carry on. "Gabi, do you want anything out of your carry on?" Gabriella shook her head. "Jake, do you want me to grab something from yours?"

"Can you grab my PSP case?"

"Sure, what game do you have?" Troy asked grabbing into Jake's bag.

"I was going to play Madden '08," Jake said matter-of-factually.

"Game on, what team are you?"

"Chargers, who else?" Jake said.

"I'll be the Cardinals and still beat you." Troy said getting excited to play his PSP against a human instead of the computer.

"Can we use the wireless on a plane?" Jake said.

"What are you scared, pussy?" Troy was starting to feel his competitiveness come out.

"Fine," Jake said.

"Troy, do you mind if I lay my head against your shoulder?" Gabriella said with a yawn.

"Not at all," Troy said as he kissed the top of her head before she started to sleep.

Before Gabriella could fall asleep a stewardess walked by and asked if they would like anything to drink: Troy got a Sprite, Gabriella got a Ginger Ale, and Jake got a Coke. After Gabriella finished her drink, she put her head on Troy's shoulder again and one hand on his leg as she tried to fall asleep again. After Troy and Jake had finished their drinks they fired up their PSPs and started to play.

Troy was honestly having trouble against Jake he was losing 21-14 and it was the fourth quarter and he was about to use his fail-proof play, when for one second everything felt very wrong. They had been in the air for about an hour and the flight had gone completely smooth. But all of a sudden the plane lurched downward. No one on the plane expected that. The seat belt sign immediately lit up, and people started to fumble with their buckles. As soon as everyone had their seats buckled the plane lurched even worse than before.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to have run into a rough patch. It seems that a storm system has appeared not far from here and we're just on the outside of it. If you could all pull your seats up to the full upright position and put your tray tables up, we should be through here shortly." The captain said.

During the speech Gabriella woke up. "Troy, what's happening?" Gabriella said holding on to the armrest for dear life as the plane rocked again.

"I don't know." Troy said squeezing Gabriella's hand so he could get a grip on the armrest as the plane dipped once again.

The plane was violently shaking every other second and the people on board were starting to get really getting scared. They wanted to know what was wrong, when the shaking would be over, if they would be ok. After five minutes of the rocking the plane was viciously thrown to the side causing all the members on board to scream in horror. If the feel of the plane wasn't enough to scare the passengers, the oxygen bags fell down scaring them even more. The plane rocked for a constant two minutes everyone pressing into their seat as if that would halt the shaking of the plane. Troy's knuckles were starting to whiten from squeezing down, and Gabriella's hand was starting to hurt from Troy's squeezing on her hand.

After another minute the shaking subsided and the pilot's voice came on again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that we have just gone through the storm. And I am now approaching my decent on to the Denver International Airport. Thank you for flying United." Cheers were heard when the passengers knew they would be alright, and within fifteen minutes the group was heading down to baggage claim. After they got their luggage they proceeded to head outside. When the pilot said that there was a storm system he wasn't kidding. There was about two feet of fresh snow on the ground. The group put their stuff down and waited for a shuttle to pick them up and head to their resort.

After the thirty minute shuttle from the airport to the Evergreen Ski Resort and Spa, Sharpay went to get their keys that they would need. When Sharpay came back she told the group that they were staying in the Imperial Lodge at the Siberian Village. No one other than Ryan knew what Sharpay was talking about but from how excited Ryan was it had to be impressive. The resort was set up in villages, which were little communities of cabins ranging in size and price and from the sound of the lodge the kids would be staying at it probably cost a little more than a pretty penny.

"Is everyone ready for the best Daddy could get us?" Sharpay said.

"I thought Daddy owns this, so can't you get it for free." Chad spoke up.

"Yeah, but Daddy had to kick the people out that were in here so I could come." Sharpay said as if it was not big deal. "Anyways here the Imperial Lodge." She introduced as she opened the door allowing her friends in.

The lodge was furnished in a very modern style, and furnished very well. Sharpay and Ryan gave the tour of the Lodge, full kitchen, six bedrooms, eight full bathrooms, 72 inch plasma TV, indoor Jacuzzi, indoor gym; it was pretty much a penthouse with a more wintery feel. Couples filed off to find bedrooms: all the beds in the lodge were either queen size or king size, it looked like the kids would have to just share-darn. Of course, the girls left all of the luggage by the door to find good bedrooms while the boys would haul the luggage after them. After Gabriella found a room for Troy and her to share, she dragged him after her to show him. "Are you kidding me?" was all Troy could say as he looked at the room his girlfriend had chosen. It was a rather impressive room, red walls and ceiling, dark hardwood floor, matching hardwood furniture, and a great big bed in red linens and silks, the most romantic room he had ever seen. It was going to be hard containing his wildcat this break.


	10. We can Hear Them

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 10

Right after Troy murmured "Are you kidding me?" he was attacked by a pair of small hands. Now, attacked in this sense is a much more sensual word than the usual attacking and punching Gabriella's hands try for when she normally attacks. In this sense of the word, Gabriella closed the door and then snuck behind Troy, placed her tiny hands on his sides and started running them up and down his body while she placed her head on his back.

"Troy," Gabriella said quietly.

"Yes, Gabi," Troy hummed to his girlfriend.

"I'm happy we can spend this vacation together." She breathed into his back.

"What are you trying to say?" Troy said turning to face his girlfriend, and placing a kiss on her nose.

"I don't know." She said scrunching her nose up when he kissed it.

"I think I have an idea of what you meant." Troy said backing his girlfriend toward the neatly made bed.

With every step Troy took toward her, Gabriella tripped onto the bed when she ran out of room to back up. Before one of her hairs touched the red comforter, Troy caught her and gently laid her down on the bed. Gabriella loved how Troy treated her. He was passionate and fiery when the occasion called for it, but he was also sweet and gentle when he wanted to. Gabriella was glad Troy was being gentle with her. After the day she had she needed him to care for her.

After Troy placed Gabriella on the bed he kicked his shoes off and made his way on top of her. As he was situating himself he started to kiss Gabriella softly on her face, starting with her forehead, then her nose again, until he found her soft lips. Troy started moving his hands to the bottom of the sweater Gabriella had on, and started to lift it over her head. After Troy got the sweater over her head, Troy started to caress Gabriella's sides as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought back and forth searching each other, until Gabriella worked he hands under Troy's sweater and shirt and yanked them both off over his head. Troy's body was in its top physical shape: the basketball team had been working very hard to get in good shape, and Gabriella was thankful that her boyfriend's body showed how hard the basketball team was working. Troy's abs were toned, his chest was sculpted, and his arms were hard; as Troy started to put more of his pressure on Gabriella's body she found that his arms weren't the only part of him that were hard. Gabriella pulled away from Troy because she couldn't suppress a giggle when she felt him against her leg.

"What?" Troy said giggling with her, not knowing exactly she was laughing about.

Gabriella stared into Troy's azure eyes and found the safety and security that Troy would always be there for her in his orbs. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss that Troy immediately answered back with. Troy could feel Gabriella's fervor growing as his lips ran over hers. Troy couldn't wait he spent an entire day without touching her, he slid his hot tongue into the moist paradise of her mouth and she moaned in agreement as their tongues continued their fight. Troy was pushing her down into the bed with the force of his kiss, but he could tell that Gabriella wasn't appreciating the pressure so he eased up- a little- and gently slid his hands across her cheeks, through her head, under her shoulders, until his hands were resting under her, on her lower back. He pulled her as close to him as he could while still being gentle. He loved how warm she was; it was like a comfort food, in non-food form. Troy placed kisses from Gabriella's lips to her cheek and down to her neck. Gabriella couldn't hold back a couple of embarrassed laughs since Troy was tickling her.

Troy started sucking and nipping at Gabriella's sweet spot; once or twice she arched her back up involuntarily from the shots of pleasure. Troy, who was working off of complete instinct now, pulled his hands apart from Gabriella's back and cupped his right hand behind her head as he ran his left hand down her tummy, and down under her pants. Troy rubbed his index and middle fingers across Gabriella's slit that was dripping wet; Troy's foreplay was in some cases better than the sex that they had. Gabriella was in her happy place: she had an all-inclusive vacation, no parents, and her boyfriend, who was showing his many sides at the one point. He was showing he could be her protection, by cradling her head, be a romantic, by kissing her sweetly, and be her lover, by a combination of both of those along with a couple other reasons. Troy continued stroking her until his wrist started to ache and he was certain that Gabriella was wet enough for his liking: Troy slid a finger into her folds and started driving his fingers inside of her. Troy started slow at first but started throwing his fingers into overdrive causing Gabriella to buck slightly and moan loudly. After Troy was having a hard time keeping her quiet he gave up and allowed her to make all the noise she needed to, and the noise she needed to was apparently a lot.

"Troy, oh my god." Gabriella moaned loudly.

When Gabriella moaned like that Troy couldn't help but feel a little pride making his girlfriend mold in his hands, or in this instance fingers. Once again Troy's muscles started to ache, so he decided it was time for him to finish his girlfriend off. He slid his wet fingers out of Gabriella and started running them across her erect clit. Gabriella moaned and whimpered until one last brush on her most sensitive spot sent her over and she arched and whining uncontrollably. Troy pulled his hand back up and worked his way back up to his girlfriend, who's breathing hadn't completely gone back to normal.

"Troy, that-you are incredible." Gabriella said as she turned on her side to face him.

Troy did the same to face his girlfriend, "It's what I'm here for." Troy said kissing her nose again.

"Really? I thought the reason you were here was so I could do this." She told him as she posted her hands on his shoulders and laid him back down on the bed. After Troy's back was on the bed she ran her hands over his chest and abs again as she kissed him. After their mouths were slanted to one another, Gabriella sent her tongue across his lips and Troy did the same; they held each others' tongues in the others' mouth for what seemed like hours. In the two minutes that they were actually kissing, Gabriella pulled Troy's sweatpants down to his knees and pulled his boxers down with them.

After Gabriella had yanked the clothing on Troy's lower half she started running her left hand up and down his upper thigh, and she led her right hand over his chest. Troy not liking being this exposed, unless he was joined, threw his hands under Gabriella's top and lifted it over her head until it was discarded. After Gabriella was left in her bra, she reached behind her back and unclipped it herself. As she slid the straps over her shoulders and down her arms, Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's cheeks and ran them down her neck and pulled her in to a kiss.

When Gabriella couldn't wait to please Troy any longer, she pulled out of the kiss and slid her body down Troy's until she was at the position she was in earlier. As she was sliding down her body she made sure her breasts were pressed up against Troy, even as she slithered her boobs passed his member, which gave sensations of pure desire; his anticipation was growing, and Gabriella could tell something else of Troy's was growing. Gabriella couldn't stand teasing Troy anymore. So when she ran her hand upward on Troy's leg again, she kept it going up until she wrapped her tiny hand around Troy. She gave Troy's erection a firm squeeze letting him know that she was ready to please him. Troy let out a stifled moan of pleasure. Troy just tipped his head back as his girlfriend's hand started to work away at his rod. When troy looked back into his girlfriend's eyes all he could she was lust in her eyes. Seeing that lust in her eyes gave him a rush of extra boldness.

"Do you like it?" Troy said with his extra audacity.

"Mm-hmm" Gabriella said as she laid a kiss on his lips then led her lips down Troy's body until she could use her hand and assist Troy's member into her mouth.

Gabriella started to move her mouth over Troy applying the right amount of pressure and suction; Troy was loving it: his moans of Gabriella's name were enough for the whole cabin to know how much he was loving it.

Outside of the room and throughout the house, the rest of the group were lounging around the TV room of the cabin trying to watch the TV; it was rather difficult to enjoy watching the food network with the constant giggling, moaning, and groaning of their best friends.

"Do you think they have any idea that we can hear them?" Sharpay finally spoke what was on everyone's mind.

Another quiet groan, but an audible one nonetheless from Troy flooded the house, "I'm guessing not." Chad said as he tried to focus on Iron Chef.

Back inside Troy and Gabriella's bedroom, Gabriella was still moving her mouth over Troy's erection. As Gabriella kept bobbing her head on Troy, he moved one hand and decided to help her keep a good pace and depth. Troy had never been this bold when she gave him head, but she liked the change- a lot. Troy didn't know what came over him to get his new rush of daring but he kept riding it. He took Gabriella's head and with his hand pushed her as far down on him as she could until she had to pull off of him with a gag. Troy liked the feeling of her gag because the vibration of her throat cause pleasure to run to his brain, and he also felt extra manly since Gabriella couldn't handle all of him. After Gabriella realized she was ok, she went back to Troy's manhood and put it back in her mouth. Troy once again took her head and pushed her down onto him. This time she went farther down him, but still had to pull her head up before she took all of him because the uncomfortable feeling of Troy against her throat. Her eyes were starting to water from her gagging, but she wanted to try one more time. After the second it took her to regain herself again, she covered Troy's member with her lips. Troy didn't want to gag Gabriella again, so he took his hand off of her head. He was surprised when he saw Gabriella bob her head down farther than she normally would when she would try to please him. Gabriella thought she was doing well until she got that uncomfortable feeling again and had to take Troy out of her mouth again. Gabriella gave up trying to deepthroat and started moving her mouth over him like she normally would.

Gabriella considered herself great at giving oral sex by having a large arsenal of techniques she could use, but she never tried to deepthroat before and was kind of upset that she couldn't do it perfectly. Determined to show Troy that she was still excellent at giving dome used all her tricks on Troy: playing with his head, licking him, blowing on it, and sucking him with the proper amount of pressure. After Gabriella's failed attempts at deepthroating Troy and she started using her moves that worked, she had Troy moaning, "Gabi, I'm cumming."

Troy stood up off the bed as Gabriella got on her knees in front of him. Troy took himself in his own hand and started working his manhood as Gabriella waited for his load saying, "Come for me, Baby.", as she opened her mouth waiting for him. Not a second after she opened her mouth, Troy unloaded into her tiny mouth. Gabriella swallowed all of Troy's seed and scooped the remnants off her cheek and put those in her mouth and smacked her lips at Troy.

With the last amount of strength that Troy had, Troy picked up Gabriella and laid her down under the red sheets and cuddled with her, hoping to take a quick nap after their quickie, but of course they couldn't get any peace and quiet with their friends there.

A loud knock came on the door and Chad's voice was heard, "Hey, come on out. We're going to watch a movie. And you can't stay in there all day."

Troy rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, we'll be out in a second."

Chad's voice came from behind the door again, "Ok. And did you guys know that these walls aren't soundproof?"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and giggled together.

"You've got to be kidding me. They heard everything." Troy said to his girlfriend as he started to laugh again. Troy was having an outstanding night, and the night was still young.

**Oops. Sorry about that everyone. Here's the real chapter 10...(Actually I thought Chapter 9 was so good it should be up twice ;) Sorry again.) JRB2009**


	11. Movie Night in Colorado

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 11

Once Troy and Gabriella's laughter subsided, they jumped off the bed and did the mad clothing search. Troy picked up Gabriella's black bra and dangled it in front of her, "Is this yours?"

"Troy, give that back." She said reaching for her bra, but Troy pulled it away from her too quickly. "Troy! Give that to me." She said reaching again, but Troy yanked it out of her reach again.

Troy still laughing fell back onto the bed with the bra still in his hand. Gabriella hopped on the bed with him still topless and started hitting his arm. "Troy! Give me my bra back."

Outside of the room, Chad was still standing there listening to the couple flirt. He knocked on the door again, "Today, lovebirds! Jesus Christ." Five seconds after Chad had knocked on the door the couple walked out completely dressed.

"What?" Troy said holding his hands up.

"I hate you." Chad said squinting his eyes at his best friend.

"Well, Chad, we love you." Gabriella said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I hate you too, Gabs." He said pretending to storm out, while looking like he had a twig up his ass. The couple giggled as they linked arms and skipped after Chad.

The living room of the cabin was arranged in a very modern way. There were three large couches surrounding and indoor fireplace that was open on all sides, and looked more like an indoor fire pit than anything else. The three couches all faced a 72 inch TV that Ryan, Jake and Zeke were huddled over; they were trying to figure out how to get a DVD to work. The living room was next to the kitchen with a bar and bar window separating the kids from the fridge. The room also featured a large glass wall that showed the beautiful scenery of the Rockies and the snow that was falling outside. The architects of the room definitely made sure the room looked nice, but didn't take into consideration the amount of heat loss the windows provided.

"Chad, can you start a fire for us?" Taylor asked her boyfriend as soon as he slid into his seat on the couch.

"Tay, I just got comfy. And I just got those two." He said pointing at Troy and Gabriella.

Taylor pouted, "Please, I'm cold."

"But the wood is outside and it's snowing. I hate the snow. It tends to get in my hair." Chad said protecting his hair with his hands. "But I will go get blankets for everyone…if I knew where they were."

"Oh, they're in the closet down by your bedroom." Sharpay said filing her nails on her couch waiting for Zeke to get the movie started.

"Thanks, Shar." Chad said through gritted teeth. "I guess I'll be right back, everyone. Who wants a blanket?" Everyone raised their hand since it was so cold- of course the group was dressed for looks not functionability; the girls were in pajama bottoms and tank tops, and the boys were wearing their pajama bottoms. "Five blankets then. I'll be right back." Chad said as he headed down the hallway.

Gabriella who was leaning on Troy's chest on their own couch quietly turned to Troy and whispered, "I'd like a fire Troy. They're very romantic."

"One fire for the pretty girl, then." Troy whispered to Gabriella as he pushed her nose. "Hey, Sharpay, where outside is the woodpile?" Trot said addressing Sharpay.

"It's right next to the cabin, after you take a right out the front door. You can't miss it."

With that Troy headed back to his bedroom, grabbed his shoes, and without even grabbing a shirt, he headed outside and in three trips he thought he had a pile that would last a couple of hours, but in reality he brought in enough for a couple of days worth. When he came back to the living room, the boys had finally figured out the DVD player, and Chad had come back with enough blankets for all of the couples. Chad and Taylor were under a red blanket, Ryan and Kelsi were under a green blanket, Zeke and Sharpay were under a yellow blanket, Jake had his own black blanket, and Gabriella was under a blue blanket waiting for Troy.

"Are you waiting for me?" Troy asked the group.

"No were trying to decide on a movie, or more specifically a movie genre." Gabriella said.

"Well, what does everyone want to watch?" Troy asked his friends.

"Scary." Chad said.

"Sports." Zeke answered.

"Comedy." Ryan retorted.

"Adventure." Jake came back with.

"Romance." Taylor commented.

"Musical." Kelsi responded.

"Something with me." Sharpay replied.

"A movie." Gabriella stated lastly.

"Ok, how does the genre of action, adventure, comedy, and romance sound?" Troy said putting in his opinion.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Ryan asked.

"POTC 3." Troy replied and when his friends had puzzled looks he answered, "Pirates of the Caribbean 3."

"Oh, sounds good." Ryan answered.

"We never saw that movie." Taylor answered for both herself and Chad.

"I'll put it in." Zeke said, "Where is it?"

"It's in my suitcase the pocket on the side. I'll get the fire started while you're gone." Troy called to him as Zeke went down the hall. Troy found an old newspaper in the kitchen and ripped it up for tinder and on top of that put smaller sticks and pieces of wood for kindling. By the time that Zeke got back, Troy had lit the tinder and the fire had started to light. By the time that the main menu for the movie came up, Troy had added two logs to the fireplace once the group had gotten together and ready to start the movie, Chad interrupted before Zeke could press play.

"Hold on! Don't start the movie yet." Chad said throwing his hands up stopping everything. "We need popcorn."

"Yes. Popcorn." The kids agreed.

Everyone hopped up off their couches and walked into the kitchen and after some searching through a couple of cabinets and drawers Kelsi stumbled on some popcorn, and Sharpay found the popcorn popper. Ryan pulled out nine bowls for putting the popcorn after they were popped. Troy and Gabriella raided the fridge and pulled out butter and parmesan cheese to lather over the popped corn. After everyone had a rather large bowl of popcorn for themselves the group went to claim spots on the couches. From right to left on the coaches it went Zeke and Sharpay had their own couch on the right side of the TV, Chad and Taylor were under their red blanket sharing the couch that was squared off with the TV with Ryan and Kelsi, Jake had his back resting on the couch with the two couples, and Gabriella and Troy were lying on their coach under their blue blanket.

"Can we finally start this movie?" Zeke asked holding the remote for the DVD player. When no one objected Zeke, he pressed play and the movie started.

As the movie went on, the fire kept burning, but the dying embers created a very romantic setting. Normally when a group of teenagers get together around a TV, it normally leads to just hooking up and groping each other, but the movie they were watching was very well done; it was comical when it needed to be, it was action-packed at the right times, it was cute and romantic enough for the girls: everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Now that doesn't mean people weren't cuddling together. Under Troy and Gabriella's blanket, Troy had one arm draped over Gabriella's side and his hand was entwined with her hand. His other hand was resting on her shoulder; with his thumb gently rubbing where her tank top strap wasn't. The couples stayed until the end credits finished and a special ending came on the screen.

After the special ending Sharpay said, "I'm happy she waited for Will for ten years."

Taylor answered back, "Who wouldn't? Look at Orlando Bloom; he's gorgeous."

All the girls went into a frantic talk about how good looking Orlando Bloom was while the guys had to sit there quietly knowing if they started ranting about Keira Knightley they all would be sleeping on couches for the night. During the long talk about Orlando Bloom, Zeke turned the DVD player off and the cable back on. He flipped through the channels until he found the food channel.

"I'm seriously questioning your sexuality right now, dude." Chad said to Zeke as he adjusted himself so he could have a better view of the pastry competition that was on.

"Zeke!" Chad raised his voice since Zeke didn't respond right away.

"Yeah, I will at the commercial." Zeke said hearing his name.

"That wasn't even a reasonable answer." Chad whispered to himself, "No, that's not what I said. Can you put something that all of us can enjoy?"

"Put on MTV," Chad said.

Everyone in the room gave him a confused look. "You know it's going to be another shitty reality show, right?" Ryan said looking at Chad puzzled.

"Yeah, those are my favorite." Chad answered getting an even more surprised look from his friends.

"Dude, there is no entertainment value out of any of those shows." Troy said to his best friend.

"That is where you are wrong, my blue eyed brown haired friend. One of my favorite past times is to watch these horrible abominations, called reality TV, and quietly mock them from the comfort of my couch."

Everyone laughed and decided to try out Chad's idea of fun. When they flipped on MTV the greatest of all the fake reality shows were on, NEXT.

When one of the guys from the bus came off and claimed he was a rower and said, "Once she gets a look at my body, I'll rock her boat." The teenagers could help but roll around with laughter.

"How scripted of a line was that?" Kelsi said laughing uncontrollably.

"You couldn't pay me enough to sound like that." Gabriella said falling off of her couch laughing.

Once Gabriella fell off of her couch, the group lost control of themselves and laughed for a good minute until another cheesy line came on the screen, "Next, Kyle thought he was going to get with me: I bet no one's ever been his coxswain."

"Who talks like that?" Sharpay said with tears steaming down her face.

"What the fuck is a coxswain?" Chad said holding his sides since they were starting to hurt.

After watching one hour of MTV the group looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 12:30 so the kids turned the TV off, brought their popcorn bowls to the kitchen and Troy and Zeke started cleaning the kitchen so everyone else could get ready for bed. After Troy and Zeke had put away all of the dishes and the popcorn maker, they swept down the house turning all of the lights off.

"Hey, Troy what are we going to do about the fire?" Zeke asked.

"Fuck, I'll stay up and make sure it goes out." Troy volunteered, "and as you already know, Gabriella and I already had a little alone time."

"Ok." Zeke said as he headed down the hallway, "and we definitely know you had some alone time." Zeke waved to Troy.

After he gave Zeke his salutation he went into his bedroom where Gabriella just got back from brushing her teeth, when she saw his she asked, "Are you ready for bed?" as she pulled the sheets down so she could slide in.

"Yeah, you go to sleep. I'm going to brush my teeth and make sure the fire dies out." Troy said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead before he grabbed his toothbrush and went to the bathroom. After he scrubbed his teeth, Troy went back into his bedroom to find that Gabriella wasn't in bed. Troy assumed that she was by the fireplace waiting for him so that she could keep him some company.

Quietly Troy snuck down the hallway so he could sneak up on his girl friend. Gabriella was sitting with her back against the couch that faced away from the hallway Troy was sneaking down. Silently Troy slid his way over the top of the couch that Gabriella had her back against, and once he was sure he had the element of surprise he put his hand on her chin, tilted her head back, and gave her a sweet kiss. Once he pulled apart from her, he slid off the couch onto the floor, picked her up, and placed her in his lap, where the couple sat watching the fire die down. Once the fire was completely out, Troy led Gabriella back to their bedroom where they quickly fell asleep waiting for what the next day would bring.

**A/N: So I was thinking to myself as I was packing away Xmas stuff and I am going to try something new and I'll see how well it works. Well my new idea is that I offer a couple of ways for the story to go, like two or three ideas for the next chapter and you guys give me your input of what you want to read. So for Chapter 12 possibilities I have: Group goes out skiing on the mountain and have a great time, blizzard over night and the teens lose power and have no power for like 2 days, or a combination of both they go to the mountain, come back, and are snowed in with no power. Or maybe if you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it. What do you think? R&R**


	12. Hitting the Slopes

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 12

After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the fire die down, Troy took Gabriella by the hand and led her back to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Troy broke apart from Gabriella so she could walk around the bed onto her own side. As soon as Troy had reached his side of the bed, he pulled the sheets back and crawled the bed. After Gabriella had done the same thing, Troy wiggled his way toward her under the covers, threw an arm over her protectively, and fell asleep like that.

"…so expect lots of snow this late afternoon and evening. It should be one for the record books." The TV was saying the next morning when Troy walked into the kitchen. Already awake were Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan. Chad and Taylor were in the kitchen, and Kelsi and Ryan had the weather channel on in the TV room. Everyone else was still asleep.

"Most of today should be good for skiing, guys," Ryan addressed the people in the kitchen, "high of 30, not too warm, but not freezing, and the weather channel said there will be barely any wind. What do you guys think?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other, and shrugged to one another, what else would they do at a ski resort? Those five decided that they should start waking people up so that they could hit the slopes by about 11:30.

The Evans' resort was situated so that all of the lodges could access the slopes through trails, making it more convenient for those on vacation. By 11 everyone was awake in the cabin, and everyone was starting to get ready to ski or snowboard. Back when the kids were at Albuquerque, the twins asked everyone for their height and shoe size so that they could avoid the rental process all together and have their skiing equipment all ready for them. After everyone was all bundled up in warm clothes, they all threw their boots on to hit the slopes.

Outside of the cabin, one of the resort employees had dropped off all of the skis and snowboards the teens would need. The worker left six pairs of skis and three snowboards. Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Jake all had ordered a pair of skis from the lodge. That left Troy, Chad, and Zeke with their own snowboards. As soon as everyone was buckled into their skis and the boy's had their snowboarding boots on, the gang headed to one of the trails that led to the mountain.

The first trail that they reached was designated a green square, or beginner level trail. Once everyone made their way down the slope people started to figure out what they would be doing for the day. Where the end of the trail brought them to was the commercial part of the resort. There were shops, and restaurants, and other general type buildings. Along with the shops, this part of the mountain had the first of many chairlifts so that the skiers could get to higher parts of the mountain, and more difficult sections of the ski park.

Once everyone had gotten down and managed their way into a group, people decided to break off and meet for lunch at about 1:30. People went their way due to their skill level. Sharpay and Ryan were the best skiers since they went to their dad's resort every year: the twins even competed in several competitions when they were younger. Even though Ryan was so good he took Kelsi to the Bunny Hill, since she had never gone skiing before. Zeke hadn't snowboarded since he was ten, but he was still pretty good so Sharpay took him up to some of the more difficult runs but promised that she would go slowly with him. Chad and Taylor were both new to the snow having never skied or snowboarded in their lives, and the only reason they came on the trip was to spend time with their best friends, and go to Colorado for free, but they were willing to give it a try: so they headed with Ryan and Kelsi to the Bunny Hill. Jake took off to the commercial part of the resort, and told his friends he would catch up with them for lunch, and then go skiing.

Troy and Gabriella who both considered themselves good on the snow headed for the ski lift and to some tougher runs. When Troy and Gabriella got to the ski lift line there was no one there so they hopped right on. Once they were seated on the lift, Troy pulled the lap bar over the two of them, wrapped an arm around Gabriella and waited for the lift to reach the end. Once the lift had reached the top of its track the couple waited for the chair to push them off so they could make their decent down the mountain. Once at the top of the plateau they maneuvered their way to a map and plotted a route that they would take so they could have the most enjoyable run. When they hit their first trail it was a green beginners trail, and they took it just to warm up. Troy tried his hardest to impress Gabriella with his skills, but no matter what he did she would do the same thing; if he would try and pick up speed she would follow behind him too easily. If he would find a jump and do a 360 jump on his snowboard, she would do the same thing with even more ease; one jump half way down the mountain, Troy looked over his shoulder to see if Gabriella was still behind him when he didn't see a jump. So Troy unexpectedly took a jump that he wasn't prepared for, and when he went to land his board wasn't at the right angle to land, so he lost balance and toppled over rolling twice until his body lay in the snow. Gabriella thinking that Troy could be hurt rushed to his side quickly and once she was next to him checked to see if he was ok.

"Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked his limp form.

"Yeah, I only hurt my pride." Troy said hopping up onto his feet.

"Well, it's a good thing you're ok, because we need to go meet our friends for lunch."

The couple had gone to the top three times and come down three different ways, making their day so far enjoyable. Their third time down the mountain they chose a path that led them right to the more commercial part of the resort. Once there Troy and Gabriella made their way toward the place where they were eating, they ran into Chad and Taylor who looked like they were having some difficulty walking.

"Are you guys alright?" Troy asked once he saw how his best friend was walking.

"Yeah, I just never knew how much punishment my ass could take." Chad said grabbing his rear.

"Or how much punishment a mountain can dish out my ass." Taylor said holding hers as well.

"What did you guys do that made you fall so much?" Gabriella asked approaching Taylor.

"We were doing pretty well on the Bunny Hill, so we decided to try one of those black diamonds." Chad said, "It was after our first run on a black diamond, that we realized that those were for people a little more experienced than we are."

"Chad slid on his ass halfway down the mountain, actually." Taylor told Troy and Gabriella.

"Well, I sure as hell couldn't snowboard down the mountain, so why not tumble down it? And I got a standing ovation from everyone that was on the ski lift too." Chad enlightened his friends proudly.

After the teens' conversation of ass poundage, they arrived at the place where they would be having lunch. The place was called the Ice House. The Ice House was a buffet style restaurant, where they was a kitchen where people would freshly prepare your food in front of you, and you would take your entrée, grab a soda, and pay for your food either with cash or pay it toward your cabin. Outside of the kitchen was a two-story sitting area where people would enjoy their food. As soon as the foursome walked into the sitting area they immediately found their friends, but only by Sharpay's hot pink ski apparel. Once the two couples had maneuvered their way through the crowd and to a table that had enough seats to hold their group of friends, they sat down and started conversing until everyone arrived.

When everyone got to the table, they talked about how their day had been going until Ryan said, "Who's hungry?"

After Ryan invited everyone to eat, the group left their outer jackets, hats, and other clothes at their table to show their ownership; and then they headed to grab some food from the buffet. Once inside the buffet area, everyone except for the twins were overwhelmed: in this buffet area, there were gourmet foods from all over the world. There was Chinese, sushi, Italian, Mexican, and a whole bunch of generic foods like sandwiches, a salad bar, and an area where people would cook hot dogs and hamburgers. Ryan and Sharpay led everyone around the different places where they could get food, and once everyone was satisfied with how much food they had, they all put the bill to their cabin, since "Daddy" would be covering the kids' food charges.

The conversation at the lunch table started with Taylor and Chad's attempt to gingerly sit down, and from there it went to how Sharpay and Zeke went down some tough slopes, to how Troy took a spill trying to impress Gabriella, and to Ryan teaching Kelsi how to ski. When all the food was done, with the help of the boys, the gang put their trays away and put their clothes back on and headed out to skiing again. The group decided to meet at the bottom of a trail called "Upper Mountain Run" at 4:00 since that's when the ski lifts closed, and that is where the trail back to the Siberian Village was, so they would need to get there anyways. The current time was almost 2:30 so that gave the kids another hour and a half of skiing so they quickly split off to hit the slopes.

When Gabriella and Troy got on their ski lift, Troy slid over to Gabriella and asked her, "Are you having a good time, Gabi?"

"I am having a good time, Mr. Bolton. How about you, Troy?" Gabriella asked as she placed her hand in his lap.

"Well, things have gotten better since I took my spill." Troy said back to her as he brushed his nose against hers and then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked pulling away from Troy's kiss.

"Because I'm skiing with my gorgeous girlfriend, at an all-expense paid trip…and I just had an incredible lunch of a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich." Troy teased his girlfriend.

"It's a good thing I come before the Philly Cheese Steak." Gabriella said.

"Why is it good?" Troy asked a little confused.

"Because then I wouldn't want to do this." Gabriella said reaching in to give Troy another kiss, but suddenly the lift lurched to a stop. Troy swung his right arm behind him grabbing the seat with his right hand, and launched his left hand in front of Gabriella, who was on her way to fall off the ski lift.

"Holy shit! Are you ok, Gabi?" Troy said pulling the safety bar over him and his girlfriend.

"What the hell was that? I almost fell. Are you kidding me? What if I fell?" Gabriella started rambling, scared out of her mind.

"Shh, Shh. I got you, Gabi. You're ok. I got you." Troy said pulling his girlfriend close to his side.

"I almost fell. I almost fell." Gabriella said quietly into Troy's side.

Within seconds the lift was moving again. Once it lurched forward Gabriella gasped in slight fright causing her to grasp onto Troy again. After a short ride, Troy and Gabriella reached the end of the lift and hopped off; Gabriella was very pleased to reach solid ground.

Troy looked at Gabriella and asked her, "Are you ok? I can get someone to take us down if u want to, Gabi."

"No, I'm ok; I was just a little freaked out. Lucky for me I have your big strong arms to protect me, but I've had enough skiing for one day." She said making her way to the slope.

For just experiencing a near near-death experience, Gabriella was shredding the mountain quite well. Troy was having difficulty keeping up. Troy watched Gabriella move across the snow, and she looked so beautiful and graceful. Even in her unflattering snow apparel, she was still gorgeous. Troy decided he would try and do something funny; he picked up some speed and went right next to Gabriella. While he was facing her, he would make the same move she would. If she went left Troy would move to the left, staying a foot away from her at all times. If she would jump, Troy would jump with her: it was an unspoken Simon Says. Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's cuteness.

Gabriella led Troy to the end of the "Upper Mountain Run" trail head, and then they pulled off to the side where the path to the Siberian Village was. Troy took his boots out of his snowboard, and Gabriella took her ski boots out of her ski bindings. After Gabriella got her second ski off, she got up and walked to a snowy mound, drove her skis into the powder, and sat down on the pile of snow. Troy carried his board to where Gabriella had stuffed her skis and did the same thing to his board. After his snowboard was secure he waddled to Gabriella in his boots, and plopped down next to her. Troy slung an arm around his girlfriend and they played a game that they would play when they were in the car: one person would ask the other, "If you were stranded on an island, and you could have three things what would they be?"

"Well, I would want a knife, a box of matches, and…hmm…Gabriella Montez." Troy said when it was his turn to answer.

"Why would you want those things?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I would want the knife so I could make thing, cut things, hunt- knives are very useful. I would want the matches to start a fire, since its one of the basic needs of survival. And I would want Gabriella Montez to fulfill my sexual needs." Troy said winking at his girlfriend, "What would you want?"

"I would want to have a boat, a motor, and a GPS." Gabriella answered with triumph.

"No, you can't use those as answers." Troy scolded her.

"And why not?" Gabriella asked raising her arms.

"Because that defeats the purpose of the game."

"How?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, you wouldn't be too stranded if you had a boat with a working motor now would you?" Troy asked her rhetorically.

"Well, I can answer how ever I want." Gabriella said crossing her arms

"Well, you can't beat that logic." Troy said defeated, as he reached over to pull his girlfriend into a kiss, but stopped when he say a figure tumble its way into the pathway that led back to the lodging. Chad, who apparently didn't fell like slowing down before he turned onto the pathway, got his board caught up causing him to tumble right in front of Troy and Gabriella.

"You are a mess," Troy said helping Chad up off his ass.

"You should see how bruised my ass is, man" Chad said getting up delicately.

"No, thanks. I have to look at your ass everyday in the showers," Troy retorted, "I'm good."

Within seconds the rest of the friends were taking their skis and snowboards off and they were all heading back to the mountain talking about their adventures on the slopes. From what it sounded like, everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves, but everyone was more than happy to call it a day and head back to the comfort of their lodge. After a fifteen minute walk with everyone carrying their skis or snowboard, the group set their skiing gear outside against the cabin wall and headed inside to spend the rest of their day in luxury.


	13. Snowed In?

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 13

Once the skis and such were properly put away against the cabin, the group went their own ways into their respective rooms and got out of the twenty pounds of skiing gear that they had on. After everyone settled into easier clothes it was about 4:45, or the late afternoon to some people.

"…_so expect lots of snow this late afternoon and evening. It should be one for the record books."_

On the mountain by 4 o'clock, the sun started to go down. So now the sun was completely gone, and it was very difficult to see outside. Inside the kids couldn't even see that snow was falling; and falling hard. The weather channel predicted there to be about seven feet of snow from four until midnight. With the two feet that was already on the ground, that would mean that by about midnight there would be close to nine feet of snow on the ground.

When everyone was in their more comfortable clothes they all gathered around the TV once again. The group caught the last 10 minutes of _Bruce Almighty_ on TBS. Once the movie finished Chad thought out loud, "I want to use the Jacuzzi."

"Great idea, Chad," Taylor said to her boyfriend, "I never thought I'd say that."

After everyone got their bathing suits on, the group made their way to the Jacuzzi. The hot tub in the cabin was possibly the most impressive tub on the face of the earth. The Jacuzzi had two color changing waterfalls in it, forty-eight high pressure jets and was big enough to fit six people comfortably.

"I never want to leave this place," Chad said in the Jacuzzi, with 8 jets all massaging his back.

"Yeah, let's just stay here, and never leave." Zeke said with Sharpay in his lap and a couple of jets massaging his back, as his fingers massaged Sharpay's back.

"I agree, as long as we go back for the play-offs, right?" Troy said aloud, who was under one of the waterfalls, that was dropping a pinkish color water.

"I think it's a good idea, Troy." Gabriella said in Troy's lap rubbing his thigh under the water.

Once the teens were starting to prune up nicely they all hopped out and went about setting dinner up for themselves since it was almost 6:30. Zeke, Sharpay, and Troy went into the kitchen to start dinner. In the fridge Zeke found some carrots that he tossed to Troy so he could start steaming them. Zeke also found some peppers, onions, and mushrooms; when he was searching through some cabinets he found some flour, yeast, salt, and olive oil, along with some tomato sauce, exactly what he needed to make one of his famous pizzas. Once Zeke got all of the pizza ingredients out, he called Sharpay over and "assisted" her in making the pizza dough, so Troy decided to leave them alone and headed into the living room with his friends.

"So, Zeke is making a pizza for dinner, and we're steaming some carrots. Does that sound good?" Troy informed his friends.

"It depends, Hoops." Chad said to Troy.

"On?" Troy said confused.

"If you cooked any of the food," Chad said, "because the last time you cooked for me, you burned two batches of pancakes at my house."

"Oh, yeah," Troy said remembering what had distracted him from the pancakes that morning.

After thirty minutes of sitting around the TV yet again, Zeke called everyone to dinner. Zeke and Sharpay made a gigantic pizza that was three times the size of a normal pizza, and it looked delicious; the toppings were perfectly done, there was the right amount of sauce, and Zeke baked the pizza just the way everyone liked it so that the dough was soft and chewy.

"What do we have to drink, Shar?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Well, there is some soda in the fridge. Or were you thinking more like alcohol?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'll go check," Troy volunteered.

"I'll help?" Gabriella said getting up from her seat.

Troy and Gabriella made their way through the kitchen together searching for something to drink. Troy was looking in the cabinets and Gabriella was in the pantry, when Gabriella pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Do you think people will be fine with this?" Gabriella asked holding the bottle up.

"Yeah, I'll get some glasses." Troy said stumbling through the cabinets looking for wine glasses.

When Gabriella and Troy walked back into the living room where everyone was eating their pizza, Gabriella said, "Look what I found," holding up the bottle of wine.

The girls cheered and the boys appeared skeptical. "Troy, you do know that the guys here are straight right?" Chad said questioning his best friend's sexuality.

"Fuck you," Troy said tossing Chad a wine glass.

Troy and Gabriella sat down on their couch, and Troy got up and grabbed him and Gabriella an overly sized slice of pizza for each of them. Troy also poured Gabriella a glass of wine and handed her both her pizza and glass. Within an hour the pizza was finished; the kids worked an appetite skiing all day. When they finished it was eight o'clock and the kids were looking for something to do.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Taylor said after she finished doing the dishes with everyone that didn't cook.

"We can watch some more TV." Chad said thinking about watching _NEXT_ again.

"NO!" Everyone said at once, the teenagers had probably watched close to sixteen hours of TV for the thirty-six hours that they had been in Colorado.

"We can go into the Jacuzzi again," Kelsi suggested to her friends.

"That sounds pretty good right now. And I read that, that can help with the digestion process." Taylor said matter-of-factually.

"To the Jacuzzi…for digestive reasons," Chad said leading the pack to the hot tub.

Everyone went to the Jacuzzi together and jumped in. Zeke was the only person missing but one minute later he came in sight of the kids, walked over to an outlet and plugged in his iPod and iPod speakers. Zeke turned on his dance mix, and hopped into the Jacuzzi with his friends.

The friends stayed in the Jacuzzi talking about nothing in general, just shooting the shit for a good hour and a half before they decided to turn in, but before anyone got out of the hot tub, the lights went out, the bubbles stopped in the Jacuzzi, the iPod turned off, and it seemed all the electrical things in the cabin went out.

"What the hell? I can't see." Kelsi informed her friend.

"What the fuck?" Jake said.

"That was my song." Chad said irritated that the iPod was shut off.

"Do you think we blew a fuse, Shar?" Ryan asked his twin.

"What the hell is a fuse?" Sharpay said with a confused look no one could see.

"Touché," Ryan said to himself.

"Well, not that sitting in a tub that isn't being supplied with heat isn't fun or anything but I'm going to get out now…and Troy is still gay for liking wine." Chad said, blindly leaping over the side of the Jacuzzi.

The next thing the kids in the Jacuzzi heard was the sound of something soft landing on something hard, "Did you just slip?" Troy asked Chad.

"Shut up." Chad said back to Troy.

"Karma." Troy said going to hop out of the Jacuzzi as well. When Troy jumped over the side he did it with a lot more care than his best friend. "Gabi, give me your hand," Troy said to no one in general but to where he thought his girlfriend was. Once Gabriella gave Troy her hand, Troy scooped her up and out of the water, and placed her gently on the hard floor. The Wildcats searched the house, without the ability to see for a flashlight, and Gabriella finally found one after looking for five minutes.

Everyone followed Gabriella around the cabin in search for some more flashlights. There were four other flashlights under the sink in the kitchen and once the kids found them, the boys elected to go outside to the fuse box to see if the problem was with the fuse box. When Ryan went to open the door, which opened out, he couldn't move it.

"It's stuck." Ryan said.

"It's stuck?" Zeke said, "Try again."

Ryan threw his shoulder into the door this time, as hard as he could, but the door didn't budge.

"What the hell?" Chad said, "Is it iced close, you think?"

"No, we aren't iced in. We're snowed in." Gabriella said looking out a window, and staring right at what seemed like seven feet of powder, since the window allowed her to see a giant wall of snow.

What the students didn't know was that in the snow storm an electrical pole went down, shutting off the electricity to eighty percent of the mountain. So not only were the kids snowed in, they also had no electricity, which meant no lights, no stove or microwave, no music, no TV, no heat; and no heat sounds pretty bad for anyone whose home is buried in seven feet of snow.

"So now what are we going to do. I don't feel like following people with a flash light all night long." Sharpay said.

"If it's going to be one night." Jake said gloomily.

"I'm getting cold, Troy," Gabriella said to Troy so only he could hear.

"I'll start fire, ok?" Troy said kissing her cheek, by the romantic glow of a flash light, "actually I'll show you how to make one," Troy told Gabriella, "Hey, we're going to start a fire with some of the wood I brought in from last night ok?"

"Good idea, it's starting to feel a little chilly." Ryan said to Troy.

"We'll go find some extra blankets," Taylor said volunteering her and Chad.

"We can look for some candles," Kelsi said for her and Ryan.

"We can go look for other useful things, I guess." Jake said to Zeke and Sharpay.

In the living room Troy was showing Gabriella how to start a fire: Gabriella was in front of Troy hunched over the fire pit with Troy directly behind her.

"So, the main idea you need to remember is that heat rises, Gabi." Troy said reaching over her shoulder and helping her stuff paper at the bottom of the fire place. "So to get the fire started you first need to get the heat at the bottom, and that will catch the things above on fire. Hold on while I go grab some kindling and logs." Troy got up and walked to the pile where he had stacked about two dozen logs the night before; he picked up two and placed them on the side of the fire place.

"I'll let you finish, Troy, I'll sit over here." Gabriella said as she sat down on the couch facing Troy.

"Ok, I just need to find those matches, and we can have a fire. Gabi, can you toss me the flashlight?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"You can come and get it from me. You know I can't throw." Gabriella said innocently.

Troy got up from crouching by the fire pit and approached his girlfriend who was on her couch, but when Troy reached for the flashlight, her tiny hands pulled him on top of her, and with a sly smile he accepted. Troy ran one of his hands through Gabriella's brunette locks as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and then moved his mouth onto her soft lips. Quickly the passion of the couple's kissing became so hot that they forgot about the electrical crisis temporarily, until Gabriella moved one of her hands from Troy's bare back to his chest. Once her ice cold fingers brushed against his hot flesh, Troy came back to reality.

"Gabi, your hands are freezing," Troy said taking her hands in his own, "Let's hold on so I can start this fire and warm you up."

Troy took the flashlight from Gabriella, kissed her on the nose and started looking for some matches around the fire pit that would have been left from last night. Once he found them, he struck one alight and placed the tiny flame at the bottom of the paper pile; he sat back with Gabriella and watched as the small light turned into a blazing fire. People started wandering into the living room soon after the fire was omitting heat and the room started to warm up.

Taylor had found twenty blankets throughout the house, but Chad was the one carrying them; he was holding, lugging, and dragging nineteen of the blankets. Ryan and Kelsi came back with three dozen candles that were spread across the lodge in cupboards, bedrooms, or bathrooms. Jake came back with pillows for everyone; since the idea of a slumber party by the warm fire seemed like a good idea. Sharpay and Zeke came back with some very good morale boosters for the gang. Sharpay had in her hands half a dozen magazines that could be read by fire light, and even more importantly a deck of playing cards. Zeke brought a pot, a box of microwaveable popcorn, and other snacks including another bottle of wine.

"I thought I could make us some popcorn the old fashion way." Zeke said dropping the pot on two logs to start heating the pot.

"If everyone goes and puts their PJs on we can start our slumber party," Sharpay said cuddling with Zeke under two blankets.

Everyone listened to Sharpay, so everyone got up and headed back to their bedrooms to change. Troy was the last up and walked back to his room. As soon as he left the warmth of the fire place, he realized how cold it actually was; and he was in only his swim trunks. When Troy walked into his bedroom, he found Gabriella rummaging through his suitcases with one of his t-shirt and a pair of his boxers in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked Gabriella coming behind her putting his hands on her hips and resting his face against her neck.

"I'm getting my pajamas," Gabriella said tilting her neck so that Troy had better access to her neck.

"But this is my suitcase," Troy said still nuzzled in his girlfriend's neck.

"Mi suitcase, es su suitcase," Gabriella said facing Troy and giving him a kiss, and then walk away to change.

"That doesn't apply here," Troy said to no one in general.

Troy shrugged his shoulders to himself and went through his bag, and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, and a long sleeve t-shirt. After Troy threw on his clothes he found Gabriella fully dressed behind him, waiting to go back to the warmth of the fire. Troy led the couple down the hallway back to the living room where half of the kids were waiting for the rest of the friends to come so they could start a game of cards. Zeke had already opened the bottle of wine and it looked like Sharpay and Zeke had already helped themselves to some wine and old style popcorn. Once Gabriella and Troy got to the fireplace, Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay as Troy grabbed two blankets for the couple to share. After Troy had selected his two layers he sat down next to Gabriella and threw half of both blankets over her lap as she sipped a glass of wine that Sharpay had poured for her.

After waiting around the fireplace talking and sipping their wine, the rest of the kids showed up in their pajamas. After another couple of seconds everyone was snuggled under blankets and Zeke began proctoring a game of BS.

"Three twos," Sharpay said as she placed down three cards.

"One three," Gabriella said from Troy's lap, putting one card on the pile.

"BS," Troy said from behind Gabriella.

"Troy, you can't look over my shoulder, and then call BS on me," Gabriella scolded Troy smacking his leg.

"You should hide your cards better," Troy said grabbing her arm before she could hit him again.

"Hey, you two, no sex in the living room," Chad said to the two of them, "but three, fours."

"One five," Taylor said dropping her card on the pile.

"I win!" Chad said jumping in the air and doing a victory lap around the fire pit, "I always win at this game."

"You're the best bull shitter I know," Taylor said to her boyfriend. Everyone silently agreed with Taylor while Chad still ran his victory lap.

"Ok, new game," Zeke said gathering the cards and then re-dealing them.

After the third game of BS the friends started to get bored with the game. "Does anyone know a different game?" Sharpay said after Chad won, yet again.

"I know one," Jake said, "its called _Drug Dealer_. Zeke hand me the cards." Zeke handed Jake the cards and Jake sifted through the deck and pulled out nine cards. "Ok, so there are seven non-face cards, one ace, and one jack. The seven non-face cards are drug addicts, the ace is a cop, and the jack is a drug dealer…" Jake finished explaining the game and the kids decided it would be a fun change of pace, rather than watch Chad win at BS again.

Another helping of popcorn, and finished bottle of wine later, the kids had had their fill of card games and decided it should be time for them to sleep, so Troy got up, tossed two more logs on the fire, and cuddled back with Gabriella on the floor next to the fire place. After a full day of skiing, a good two hours in a hot tub, the excitement of knowing they were snowed in, and a couple of glasses of wine each, the kids were asleep within minutes, awaiting what would happen the next day.


	14. Snowed In Still

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 14

The next morning, or what seemed like the morning the kids couldn't tell since there was very little sun light coming in through the big bay windows behind the TV, Troy was the first to wake up, so he threw on another log onto the fire place and went looking for some food in the kitchen for him and his friends. When he came back with some bowls, a box of cereal, and a carton of milk, he saw that people were starting to stir awake. Zeke was lying awake with Sharpay in his arms, but she was still asleep. Ryan and Kelsi were both awake facing each other. Jake was sitting up watching the fire. Chad and Taylor were still asleep and Troy could see a little drool escaping Chad's mouth which was both funny and a little weird. Also asleep was Gabriella. Troy gently walked over toward where she was sleeping, ran a hand across her hair, and plopped down next to her so he could pour himself a bowl _Lucky Charms_.

"How did everyone sleep?" Troy asked putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Not bad, it was kind of like camping." Zeke said looking at Sharpay still.

Troy laughed a little and continued eating his _Lucky Charms_. When Troy had finished his bowl of cereal, he got up to put the bowl back in the kitchen. As he was about to turn the faucet on to rinse his bowl he remember that there was still no power and the water wasn't running. When Troy got back to the living room everyone was getting up. From the hallway Troy could see Gabriella starting to stir, so he threw her a wink and settled himself next to her by the fire. Troy looked over to his best friend who was wiping at his drool covered face.

"Ew!" Sharpay said disgusted.

"Yeah, try sleeping with that." Taylor said.

"Ah Man! It's in my hair." Chad said feeling the dampness of his head.

The friends erupted in laughter as they all started to pass around the _Lucky Charms_.

"So? What are we going to do today?" Chad said coming back from putting his bowl in the kitchen.

"You know what? I would kill to be able to watch Next right now." Ryan said sitting up eating a bowl of cereal himself.

"We'll just have to look for things that can keep us interested. What did people do before we were so dependant on electronics?" Taylor asked her friends.

"People used to play 'BS'." Chad said excitedly.

"No more 'BS'." Everyone said to Chad at once.

"I like to sleep when I have nothing better to do." Ryan said pulling his arms back and yawning.

"I have no problem with that." Kelsi said snuggling closer to Ryan.

"I could go for a quick lift in the gym here. Have you guys seen it? It's better than the one at school." Troy said getting up to change into some work out clothes.

"Is that safe, if there aren't any lights?" Gabriella asked Troy a little worried.

"Do you want to be my spotter?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"I guess I can watch to find out what's so great about working out." Gabriella said getting up to put her bowl away.

When Gabriella finished putting her breakfast stuff away, Troy led her back to their bedroom so they could change and get ready to go work out. Once they were ready it was close to 11, they had been snowed in for about twelve hours.

"You look cute." Troy said to Gabriella who was wearing a matching baby blue PUMA outfit.

"Thanks," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and leading him down to the gym in the teen's cabin sweet, "Troy, explain to me why this is so great. Please tell me why some guy would trade this for time with a girl." Gabriella said motioning to the work out equipment in the room.

"Well, for a couple of reasons. One reason is because it helps the boy get big muscles which the girl normally likes." Troy said debating his point.

"Ok," Gabriella said finding that reason as viable.

"The second reason is because it's a place where a guy can feel like a guy, since not that many girls enjoy lifting."

"True."

"And thirdly because the gym won't ask you stupid questions like, 'why would you want to go to the gym?'" Troy said mocking Gabriella a little harshly but still playfully.

"I wasn't trying to nag." Gabriella said moving to the side a little hurt by Troy's comment.

"I was only kidding, Gabi. You know I would never say something mean to you." Troy said coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile when Troy came behind her, "OK," she said turning around and kissing Troy quickly, "So are you going to show me what makes a gym better than a _nagging_ girlfriend?" Gabriella said making fun of Troy for making fun of her.

"Well, this is a bench press." Troy said motioning to a piece of work out equipment, "and it works on your chest muscles. Like these." Troy said lifting up his shirt to show off for his girlfriend.

"Then thank God for the bench press, because those are my favorite muscles." Gabriella said rubbing Troy's pecs. "So what do I do to get such nice muscles?" Gabriella asked lying down on the machine.

"What you have to do is pick the bar up and pull it down and then push it up again." Troy said demonstrating the movements with his arms.

"Sounds easy," Gabriella said lying back and picking the 45 pound bar up and struggling to rep the bar once, "How was that?" She asked a little red in the face from the struggle of pushing the bar back up.

"That was impressive- for a nine-year-old," Troy said making fun of his girlfriend.

"How much can you bench press, then?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"It depends how many times you want me to bench press it; I can do it once or ten times." Troy answered his girlfriend.

"I want to see how much you can do if you bench press it ten times." Gabriella said watching Troy as he made his way to the weight rack in the mini gym.

"I think I can rep 165 pounds ten times." Troy said pulling the appropriate number of plates off the weight rack and putting them on the 45 pound bar.

"But isn't that how much u weigh?" Gabriella said in shock.

"A good athlete should be able to bench press their body weight at least once. I can rep it so I can have nice big pecs for you." Troy said before he laid down on the bench and started moving the bar up and down.

After his tenth repetition he put the bar back in its place and sat up a little red in his own face. "That can't be too hard," Gabriella said lying down on the bench.

Gabriella attempted to push the bar up so she could impress her boyfriend, but the bar wouldn't even budge.

"Gabi, you're going to hurt yourself." Troy said trying to pull his girlfriend off the bench, but Gabriella was too quick for him.

Gabriella reached up and laced her fingers behind Troy's neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. Troy smiled at Gabriella's antics and told himself, "I didn't really feel like working out anyways."

Troy rested his hand on the bench so he could slowly lower his weight on his girlfriend, while Gabriella still pulled his head to hers. Posting an arm on the thin bench by Gabriella's head, Troy kissed Gabriella as he ran that hand over her hair and his other brushed her sides. Gabriella moved her hands from behind Troy's neck to in his hair and to his lower back pulling his hips close to hers.

Before Troy could slide his tongue into Gabriella's mouth, she beat him to it. First she ran her tongue across his lips asking for entrance which he immediately allowed. Both Troy and Gabriella shot their tongues into each others mouths exploring the others' mouth. During that time, Troy was playing with the hem of Gabriella's work out top, so he took the extra step and started lifting it over her head.

Once he broke his kiss with his girlfriend, he didn't bring his lips back to her soft ones, but instead he started placing open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck. As Troy moved his mouth to just below her ear, Gabriella couldn't help but bring forth an involuntary moan. That moan sent Troy's mind back to its primitive state: a natural, uneducated state that had Troy acting illogical.

Gabriella had on a sports bra which made no sense, because she knew that she had no intentions of working out, but she only wanted to get Troy alone in a dark room. Troy shifted his hands under her sports bra so he could lift it over her head, but as he was about to pull it upward the lights shot on.

The immediate reaction of Gabriella was to push Troy off of her and reach for her clothes; just like she would if a parent or teacher would walk in on them making out. When Gabriella pushed Troy off of her, there was nothing under him to support him, so he fell to the floor in a confused heap.

"Fuck me," Troy said holding the back of his head.

When Troy moved his hand that was holding his head to his eye level, it was covered in blood. When Troy fell he hit his head hard on the bench press machine behind him.

"Oh, my God, Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella said quickly falling to her knees to inspect Troy's head.

He had a good sized gash behind his head, and was bleeding pretty badly, but it only looked like he broke skin and wouldn't need any immediate attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy laughed out, "I just can't believed you bench pressed me off of you."

"I thought we were being walked in on by one of your parents or something. I hear fear can give people tremendous amounts of strength. " Gabriella said justifying herself.

"Well, the good news is that it looks like the power is back on. So this should be much more enjoyable." Troy said still holding the back of his head.

"Here, let's go find you something to clean and wrap that cut with." Gabriella said offering Troy a hand. Troy took it and the couple set off looking for a bandage.

In the kitchen the rest of the gang realized that the power was back on meaning that the kids resumed their normal activities that involved electronics: Chad turned the TV on, the iPod started working again, the Jacuzzi bubbles that were never turned off kicked in, and Sharpay immediately stormed over to the phone. She called down directly to the head of the resort.

"Evergreen Ski Resort, this is Aiden, how can I help you?" A voice on the other line said to Sharpay.

"Hi, my name is Sharpay Evans, the daughter of Mr. Vance Evans. I have been stuck in my lodge for two days and no one has come to get me out why?" Sharpay said furiously into the mouth piece.

"Well, Ms. Evans, we are doing everything we can to get everyone out of their…" Aiden tried to finish.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Sharpay said cutting him off.

"Aiden Pince." The employee said.

"Well, Aiden, do you like your job with Daddy?" Sharpay said with false sweetness.

"I like it very much Ms. Evans." Aiden said into his phone.

"Ok, so I'll cut a deal with you. You get me and my friends out of my lodge in an hour or I tell Daddy to fire you. Nice talking to you." Sharpay said before hanging up the phone.

All of Sharpay's friends were now looking at her a little scared for their lives. "I can still be terrifying if I need to be." Sharpay said as if it was nothing.

The gang spent the next hour in front of the TV. Gabriella got Troy's head all wrapped up and placed his head in her lap. Within fifty minutes of Sharpay's call to the resort, a knock on the door was heard. Everyone rushed to their feet and Ryan was the first to the door. At the door was a very nervous looking scrawny guy that looked about 25 years-old on his jacket read "Aiden".

"Is Ms. Evans here?" Aiden asked looking around nervously.

"I'm right here." Sharpay said stepping forward.

"I made it in under an hour, Ms. Evans, are you happy?" Aiden said.

"That'll do. Thank you, Aiden. I'll put in a good word with Daddy." Sharpay said waving him off.

Aiden, who was unsure what to do, turned around and jumped back in the snow plow that had removed the snow in front of the cabin.

"So who wants to get out of the house?" Troy said stepping into his bedroom to change into a set of clothes.

The rest of the trip, the kids had a great time. They skied everyday and had time together at nights either by the TV, by the fire, or in the hot tub. To the kids it was the perfect way to start their vacations together before they headed back to Albuquerque.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to update. This chapter was difficult for me (personally I don't like it), I was in the middle of mid-terms, and I had a great idea for chapter 15 (one of my better chapters I think) so I wrote that before I finished this one. I'll post chapter 15 as soon as I get some feedback on this chapter though.**

**JRB2009**


	15. Yeah, I do

iDisclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 15

Once the kids' week of skiing had finished in Colorado, they flew back safely to Arizona to finish off their winter breaks. On December 23rd Troy swung by Gabriella's house since he was "in the neighborhood" and thought it would be nice to surprise Gabriella with a dozen roses and formally ask her on a date for Christmas Eve. Troy parked his car on the street outside of the Montez house, got out, grabbed his roses, and approached the door. Troy knocked on the door and as soon as the door swung open he threw the roses out in front of himself thinking Gabriella was going to be the only one at the house, but it was actually Mrs. Montez that opened the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Montez…these are for Gabriella," Troy said still holding the roses in front of himself.

"They are very pretty, Troy," Mrs. Montez said noticing Troy's embarrassment.

"So how was China?" Troy asked trying to make small talk.

"Troy, do you really want to know about how China was? Or do you want to go see Gabriella," she asked, turning Troy red, "She's up in her room, Troy," Mrs. Montez said laughing to herself.

"Thanks," Troy said as Mrs. Montez let him in, "and I'm glad you got back safely." Troy called down from the top of the stairs

After Troy climbed the stairs to Gabriella's room, he knocked on the door and then let himself in. When he walked in, he found Gabriella rummaging through her bedroom, moving things, and cleaning her bedroom up.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" Troy asked trying to get his girlfriend's attention so he could ask her on a date.

"I'm cleaning my room, for my cousins. They are coming from California later today." Gabriella said straightening her night table.

As Gabriella was moving a lamp on her bed stand, Troy came behind her, put a free hand across her waist, and put the flowers in front of her. "If your cousins are coming tonight, would you want to spend your Christmas Eve night on a romantic date with me to escape your family?" Troy said spinning his girlfriend around and placing a sweet peck her on her lips.

"Sounds perfect," Gabriella said taking her roses and leaving the room for a vase to put her roses in.

Alone in Gabriella's room, Troy entertained himself by looking at his girlfriend's stuff. Troy was over by her desk when he saw something he had never seen before, a picture frame with a photo of Troy and Gabriella from the Winter Ball. It was a picture of them on the Evans' staircase with Troy behind Gabriella with one hand draped across her waist, and Gabriella standing in her dress looking beautiful. Troy looked at the picture with a smile for a short minute amazed at how pretty his girlfriend was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked dropping the vase of roses on her bed stand.

"Hmm? Nothing." Troy said putting the picture down, "Do you want any help cleaning your room?"

"Well…"

After spending twenty minutes of attempting to help Gabriella clean her room, Troy decided he wasn't really helping so he sat on her bed, and just talked with her. When five o'clock rolled around a knock came on the door.

"Gabriella, can you come down here." Mrs. Montez called downstairs.

Gabriella took Troy by his hand and led him down the stairs. Standing right inside the door way were four people Troy had never seen before. At the door there were Gabriella's Uncle Charlie, Aunt Sadie, and Gabriella's cousins, Justin and Brianna. Gabriella came down and introduced the family to Troy, "Troy, this is my Uncle Charlie," Troy shook the tall lanky man's hand, "this is my mom's sister, Aunt Sadie," Troy said going to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug, she was very pretty- she definitely looked like Gabriella and her mother, "and these are my cousins, Justin and Brianna. Justin is 5, and Brianna is 8." Troy waved to the kids, "Family, this is my boyfriend, Troy."

"Gabriella, can you take your Aunt and Uncle's bags to the guest bedroom, so we can catch up?" Mrs. Montez addressed her daughter as she led her sister and brother-in-law into the living room.

"I'll take them, Gabi," Troy said grabbing the luggage.

"I'll take the kids' stuff upstairs too." Gabriella said grabbing her cousins' bags and taking them upstairs with Troy following her.

Once in the guest bedroom, Troy dropped Gabriella's aunt and uncle's suitcases off and made his way to Gabriella's room where Gabriella was dropping off her cousins' stuff.

"Hey," Troy said plopping on Gabriella's bed.

"Hi," Gabriella said plopping herself on top of Troy so her back was resting against his chest.

"Your family seems cool," Troy said playing with Gabriella's hair.

"Yeah, they're awesome. I love them. They come over every Christmas," Gabriella said staring at the ceiling of her room. They laid there for a few minutes playing with each others' hands softly talking, until they were interrupted.

"Are you guys in love?" Brianna said from the doorway. Justin was focused on his PSP, but was next to his sister.

"Uhh," Troy said with his mouth open.

"Umm," Gabriella said blankly looking at Troy red in the face.

"Well, are you?" Brianna said still in the doorway after a few seconds. Brianna looked like a mini version of Gabriella, she had the same skin tone as Gabriella, the same glow of skin, but the only difference was that Brianna had much straighter hair than Gabriella.

"Brianna, why don't you and your brother un-pack." Gabriella said trying to avoid embarrassment.

"Troy and Gabi, sitting in a tree…" Brianna sang as she started moving in to her cousin's room, Justin following right behind his sister.

Downstairs Mrs. Montez and her sister and brother-in-law were sitting in the living room talking. Gabriella and Troy were waved over to join in on the conversation. Troy felt a little uncomfortable with the conversation having no idea what was going on, but he sat their quietly as Gabriella placed a hand on his leg.

"So Troy, tell me about yourself. Why did you win the heart of my god-daughter?" Aunt Sadie said.

"I was lucky. It's a funny story really. We were at a kids' party at a ski resort,…"

"Young adults I thought?" Gabriella said questioning her boyfriend.

"Sorry, a young adults' party, but we ended up doing karaoke together. And she was a really good singer, and of course she's beautiful, right?" Troy kept telling everyone who was listening to his story on how he became infatuated with Gabriella, and he started loosening up around Gabriella's family.

After sitting with Gabriella's family for an hour, Troy got up and announced that he had to get back to his own family.

"It was great meeting you, Troy," Uncle Charlie said shaking Troy's hand.

"Take care, Troy," Aunt Sadie said pulling Troy into a hug, "I can see why she likes you." She whispered into his ear.

"It was nice meeting you both," Troy said parting the aunt and uncle, "Mrs. Montez, have a good night."

Gabriella got up to walk Troy out to his car. "You did great with my family, Troy," Gabriella said kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand.

"It's so easy; they're so nice." Troy said opening his truck door, "Pick you up tomorrow around 8ish for our date night?"

"Ok, I'll try and look cute." Gabriella said kissing her boyfriend again.

"You better or we aren't going out." Troy said winking at her before he drove off. Before Troy drove home, he went into town and stopped at a Toys 'R' Us and picked up something for both Justin and Brianna.

The next day Troy woke up at 4:00 in the afternoon. After he went to the gym at East High shooting around and using their weight room, Troy went home and spent the next two hours in front of the TV watching a _Scooby Doo_ marathon. After his last episode, Troy went to go get ready for his date with Gabriella. After he showered, threw on a pair of casual clothes, and grabbed his keys he drove to Gabriella's house. At 7:58 Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house. He checked himself in the mirror, grabbed his gifts for Brianna and Justin, and knocked on the door to the house.

Inside the house Troy could hear voices, "That is so not far," Gabriella's voice was heard outside by Troy, "Troy and me had plans. And now I have to watch my baby cousins."

"Yes, because I'm taking your aunt and uncle out tonight." Mrs. Montez's voice was just as loud.

Troy gingerly knocked on the door, which was answered by Justin who looked like he hadn't moved the PSP from his face.

"Hi, Troy," Mrs. Montez said in a calm voice noticing Troy from her peripheral vision.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez," Troy said respectfully. From Troy's peripheral vision he could see his girlfriend storming up the stairs, "Do you want me to go talk to her? I love kids; I wouldn't mind watching them while you took your sister and her husband out."

"Thanks, Troy," Mrs. Montez said to Troy who turned up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

"Gabi?" Troy said knocking on the door to her bedroom, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," a soft voice from behind the door said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked addressing the yelling he heard before he came in the door.

"My mom is just being a whore. She's making me watch the kids so I can't go on our date. I'm sorry." Gabriella said on the verge of tears from frustration and embarrassment of having to reject Troy's proposal for a date.

"It's ok." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back, "Maybe your mom will let you out tomorrow. And are date night isn't completely lost. I love kids and I'll stay with you and watch the kids."

"Really? You don't mind spending a night with a bunch of kids?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"Watching kids? Maybe. But spending a night with you. Definitely." Troy said giving her a kiss.

"You're incredible, Troy," Gabriella said taking his hand and bringing him downstairs.

"Well?" Mrs. Montez said from downstairs when Troy and Gabriella appeared on the landing.

"We'll watch the kids while you guys go out." Troy said answering for Gabriella.

"Ok, thanks, you two. We'll be back around 11:30, ok?" Mrs. Montez said from the doorway, "I love you, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mom. See you later, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sadie." Gabriella said before going downstairs.

The kids were in the living room, Justin was on a couch playing his PSP, and Brianna was in a corner playing with a Barbie dream house. Gabriella pulled Troy on top of her on the other couch and moved her head to start making out with him, but Troy only placed a sweet kiss on her lips and told her, "We need to watch the kids, Gabi, and that reminds me. Hey, Justin and Brianna, I got you guys some Christmas presents. Do you want them now or tomorrow?" Troy asked already knowing the answer.

"Now!" They both said.

"So that's what Justin sounds like." Troy said to himself as he went to the back of his truck to grab the gifts. Once he got back he handed the wrapped gifts to the kids and they immediately preceded ripping the wrapping paper to find the treasures that Troy had gotten them. Justin found in his present was another game for his PSP, _Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Hotel Mischief_, and he got Brianna a set of three Barbie dolls and a Malibu set of clothes for the dolls.

"I don't have this game," Justin said immediately switching the games in his PSP, "but I love this show."

"And I don't have these Barbies or this set for them," Brianna said ripping through the boxes to dress her dolls up.

"Do you want to play with them?" Troy asked Brianna.

"What do you know about playing with Barbies?" Brianna asked Troy.

"I know lots, I have my own cousins and we play with Barbies together all the time," Troy said looking at Gabriella who could only smile at how cute it was that Troy got along well with kids.

After playing with the Barbies for about twenty minutes Troy tried to figure out what Justin was like. So he asked him, "Justin, what do you like playing?"

"I like PSP," Justin said still staring at his screen.

"You don't like anything else?" Troy asked him.

"He plays soccer," Brianna said switching the clothes on one of her Barbies.

"Well, I don't know anything about soccer, but I do know how to have fun with my cousins." Troy said looking over Justin's shoulder watching him play his PSP.

"Like what?" Justin said his eyes not moving.

"My cousin whose five loves playing 'Hide and Go Seek' in my house. So let's turn this off," Troy said reaching over and turning the power off his PSP.

"Hey!" Justin said.

"It's going to be fun, you guys can hide first: I'll seek." Troy said, "You too." Troy said to Gabriella who was still lying on the couch smiling to Troy.

"Ok," Gabriella said getting up laughing.

After Troy counted to one hundred, he started looking for his hiders. Troy walked around the first floor and saw Justin under the kitchen table, but walked by allowing the five year old to have his fun.

"I hope no one is in the kitchen, because if they are they must be the world's best hider." Troy said trying to sweeten the five-year-old kid's fun.

After searching the rest of the downstairs, Troy went upstairs looking for his girlfriend and Brianna. Troy saw Brianna under Gabriella's bed but allowed her to keep playing so he went looking for Gabriella. When Troy opened the door to search the guest bedroom, Gabriella was lying on top of it with a magazine.

"It took you long enough," Gabriella said on top of the bed, "come on, and join me." Gabriella said patting the comforter telling Troy to lie down next to her.

Troy did as he was told and laid his head on the pillows staring at the ceiling. "I like your cousins: they're cute."

"Yeah, they are," Gabriella said, her head deep in her magazine.

"Justin just plays his PSP, and Brianna seems really smart for an eight-year old. Kind of like her pretty cousin," Troy said placing a hand on her forehead before he kissed her head. "I better go find them, shouldn't I?" Troy said getting up. He walked into Gabriella's room and pretended that he was shocked to find Brianna, and then went downstairs to find Justin under the table, and then Brianna started riding Troy about how he cheated so that Justin could win.

"He wasn't even in a good hiding spot," Brianna said upset that she lost.

"He was under the table and I'm too tall to see that," Troy said in his defense.

"You cheated. You let him win." Brianna accused him.

"I didn't, I swear." Troy said putting his hands up in submission.

"You're lying." Brianna said trying to tackle Troy.

As soon as she was in arm's distance of Troy, Troy stuffed her head down and picked her up by her waist and carried her around the living room with her on his shoulder. Justin got into the mix by trying to help his sister so he started yelling and kicking Troy playfully.

"I'm going to put her in the fireplace now." Troy said playfully.

"NO!" The kids said desperately. Brianna started punching Troy's back to keep him from throwing her in the fire, and Justin started kicking harder.

Troy made fake groans of pain to play along with the kids. Soon the little scuffle turned into a family wrestling match. Gabriella was at the doorway laughing as Troy was wrestling her cousins, she couldn't help but see how cute Troy was, especially with little kids, but like all good things, the wrestling match had to come to an end when Troy got kicked in the nuts by Justin.

"Ok, we're done," Troy said with his last breath before collapsing on the floor.

"Oh, my God, Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella said running to Troy.

"I think they'll be ok. I just need to take a breather.

"Justin, you can't kick people, especially there." Gabriella scolded the boy.

"He was only playing, Gabi. And he didn't do it on purpose right?" Troy asked Justin.

"No, I promise." Justin said almost in tears because Gabriella kind of yelled at him.

"See, Gabi, we're fine. Right, dude." Troy said holding out a fist to Justin who returned the pound. "But shouldn't these two get to bed so Santa can come?" Troy said holding himself on the floor.

"Yeah, and shouldn't you be getting home too, Troy?" Gabriella asked helping Troy to sit up.

"I probably should. Yeah, I think I'll go. What time should I come pick you up for our date tomorrow, Gabi?" Troy asked getting to his feet.

"How does 8ish sound?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Do you guys want to walk me to my car?" Troy asked the kids.

"Yeah," they both said.

Troy took Brianna's hand and walked with her outside first. Justin was slowing Gabriella down because he wouldn't go outside unless he had his PSP.

"Hey, Troy," Brianna said to Troy before they got to his truck.

"Hey, what?" Troy said picking Brianna up and holding her up in one arm.

"You never answered my question," Brianna said in the air.

"What question was that?" Troy questioned her.

"Do you love Gabriella?" she said looking in Troy's eyes.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone; especially Gabi. Ok?" Troy said as Brianna nodded, "Pinkie swear," Troy said holding his pinkie out, and Brianna grabbed it with her pinkie.

"So? Do you love Gabriella?" Brianna asked getting impatient.

Gabriella came out with Justin in her arms and she was poking Justin in the stomach making him laugh. When she was happy she had mad him laugh enough she picked her head up and smiled at Troy.

Troy returned the smile and looked back at Brianna, "Yeah, I do."


	16. Xmas Date

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 16

Once Troy pulled into his driveway, he got out and climbed up to his bedroom, sore from playing with Gabriella's cousins all night and from getting kicked in the balls in a playful wrestling match. Troy thought about what he told Brianna. _"So? Do you love Gabriella?"_, _"Yeah, I do love her."_ Troy was asking himself if he actually meant what he said. The words _I love you_ have always scared Troy. There are always those movies where that sequence of words led to uncertainty in relationships, and Troy never wanted to be one of those kids that made lovey-dovey faces with his girlfriend in the halls of school, or one of those people that took ten minutes to hang-up the phone telling their significant other how much they loved the other. No. Troy was one hundred percent sure about his feelings toward Gabriella. He did love her.

Troy was certain that he loved his girlfriend. No girl had ever made him feel the way that Gabriella made him feel. Now, his only question was, "Does Gabi love you too?"

Back in Gabriella's bedroom, Gabriella was tucking her cousins into bed. "Now, get to sleep, you two, so Santa can come and leave your presents." Gabriella said kissing her cousins' heads.

"Hey, Gabi," Justin said after his cousin kissed his forehead.

"Yep." Gabriella said before she turned the lights off.

"I like Troy," Justin said sleepily, "thanks for letting us play with him."

"No problem," Gabriella said giggling at how cute her 5-year-old cousin was, "I like him too."

"Do you love him, tho?" Brianna asked her older cousin.

"What do you know about love?" Gabriella asked her smart cousin.

"Well, all I know is that when you look at Troy, it's different than when you look at me or Justin." Brianna said making her point.

"That's because Troy is more handsome that both of you." Gabriella said approaching her bed again.

"Still, it seems like you really like him, and I know he cares about you- a lot." Brianna said revealing a little information that Troy gave her, but still keeping her pinkie promise with him.

Gabriella stood over her little cousin, kissed her goodnight again, and before she turned the lights off to her own bedroom she looked at Brianna, and said, "I do love him."

As Gabriella walked out the room, Brianna gave a little triumphant fist pump before she fell asleep dreaming of Santa. Gabriella, who was tired herself, climbed down the stairs to the living room where she set up an air mattress. She laid on the mattress thinking about what she told Brianna. "I do love him." She told herself with a smile, before she fell asleep.

The next morning Gabriella was woken up at 7:30 in the morning by her two cousins' shouts that Santa had come. Not mad that she had been woken up four and a half hours earlier than usual, she joined in the excitement that Santa had visited. After the hour it took for the family to get through their unwrapping, Gabriella set off to cook some breakfast for her family members. Gabriella received lots of clothes, movies and cash from both her mom and aunt and uncle, along with her extended family, and having a lot of extended family, Gabriella made quite a bit. Her cousins got a Nintendo Wii and it looked like neither of them would be leaving the TV for the next week, or until their breakfast was ready.

In the Bolton household, there was less excitement. Troy, who gave up on Santa long ago, woke up at eleven, walked down the stairs to where his parents already were sipping coffee, and proceeded toward the Christmas tree. Troy sat under the tree pulling his presents out and piling them up. As soon as Troy's presents were piled up he started opening them as his parents watched him, while reading the paper, and drinking their coffee. After Troy finished thanking his parents for his PSP games, new basketball shoes, and computer that he really wanted; he got up and started making himself breakfast.

After the family ate their breakfast, Gabriella spent her day, trying on her new clothes, and watching her new movies in her room, since her cousins were in the living room with their Wii. As she was trying on her shirt she was watching _Good Luck Chuck_, when Dane Cook said, "I love you." Her attention was immediately caught by those three words. She thought about what she told Brianna the night before "I do love him", she told herself. She was never more sure about anything, "I do love…damn I look good with this top," Gabriella said out loud as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Troy was laying on his bed interested in his new PSP game, _NBA LIVE 2008_, where he created the entire starting line for the East High basketball team and was now dribbling the ball up the court with a virtual number 14, Troy Bolton. Troy spent his entire day doing nothing, but play on his PSP, so he saved his game, got out of his pajamas, and looked for something to do. The only thing Troy could think of doing that was semi-productive was to go and spend some time with his parents downstairs; it had been a while since he had spent time with them. Troy put his PSP down and headed downstairs to spend some Christmas time with his parents, talking and catching up.

Gabriella was spending her day trying to get ready for her date with Troy. She had tried on ten different outfits looking for the perfect one for her Christmas date with Troy. On her night stand she had a nicely wrapped box, a present for Troy. In that box, Gabriella had a silver necklace which was long enough to rest between the cleavage of his chest, and on the necklace was a sapphire "G" the same type of "G" she had except in sapphire, like his eyes; something Troy would be able to have so that every time he saw it he would think of Gabriella.

When it was 6 pm Troy had been talking with his parents for an hour- just hanging out- but he excused himself from his seat to prepare for his date with Gabriella. Troy had a perfect date plan. He was going to take Gabriella out to dinner at a rather fancy restaurant, and then take her to the park where he had a surprise for her. Once Troy had showered, shaved, applied cologne, and gotten dressed in a pair of slacks, a dress shirt with a tie, and a sports coat, he looked at his watch and it was 7:15- just enough time for him to play _NBA LIVE 2008_ before he had to pick Gabriella up.

Gabriella was also getting ready by 6. She had received a text from Troy telling her to wear something formal for their date that night. Her mind couldn't stop asking herself where Troy was taking her that would require her to dress up formally. She had on a nice short black dress, with a black handbag, her "T G" necklace, a charm bracelet, and she left her hair in its wavy state. Checking herself in the mirror once more, Brianna ran up the stairs yelling excitedly, "Troy's here!"

"Ok, Brianna, I'll be down in a minute." Gabriella said laughing at the excitement of her cousin.

Gabriella grabbed her handbag, checked her hair once more, and grabbed Troy's present and headed down to see Troy. When she got down the stairs, she saw Troy playing Justin in _Mario Party_ on the Wii. Gabriella stood in the archway of the door when Troy looked up to see his girlfriend; his eyes immediately lit up when he saw how beautiful Gabriella looked.

"You look good, Gabi." Troy said making his way across the living room to give his girlfriend a kiss. Both Justin and Brianna looked at each other and giggled.

"Out. Both of you." Gabriella commanded her cousins. Both Justin and Brianna ran out of the room still giggling seeing their big cousin and her boyfriend kiss. Once they were out of the living room, Gabriella threw her hands around Troy's neck and pulled his head closer to her. Troy only gave her the satisfaction of a sweet peck before he told her, "We're going to be late for our reservations."

"Reservations to where?" Gabriella asked picking her things up and heading for the door.

"I can't tell you until we get their." Troy said keeping his destination a mystery.

After riding in Troy's Silverado for 20 minutes, he pulled into the parking lot of _Bell'amore_, a very high class Italian restaurant. Troy got out and helped his girlfriend out of the truck; he took her arm in his and headed to the front doors of the restaurant. Once inside Troy told the hostess he was there for the Bolton party of 2. After they were seated, they had their dinner like any normal dinner date they would have. They would talk, hold each others hands, and just stare into each others' orbs for uncertain periods of time.

"Sir?" The waiter said to Troy a second time, taking Troy out of his reverie from Gabriella's eyes.

"Hmm?" Troy sounded snapping his head in the waiter's direction.

"Would you care for any dessert?" The waiter asked again.

"Yeah, how's your cheesecake? I _love_ cheesecake." Troy asked the waiter. Once he said "love" he immediately turned red, and looked at Gabriella who was also blushing from the four letter word. They both shifted in their seats awkwardly until the waiter spoke again.

"Personally, I love our cheesecake with the strawberry sauce we have on it." The waiter said explaining the dish that he also loved.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Troy said dismissing the waiter.

"So…" Troy said awkwardly to his girlfriend, "how's this date going?"

"So far, it's a pretty good one, but all you've done is take me out to dinner. Is this supposed to be a date for the record books?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Chad said this place was really nice when he went here." Troy said to his girlfriend.

"Chad took Taylor here?!" Gabriella said almost choking on her water.

"No, his parents took him here the other day." Troy said as Gabriella burst into laughter thinking about Chad enjoying a nice dinner with his parents.

"So I was out the other day, and I was thinking of you, so I thought you would like this." Troy said taking a little wrapped box out of his sports coat pocket.

"Aw, Troy." Gabriella said taking the box, "What did you get me?"

"I don't know. But you can open it." Troy said playing dumb.

Gabriella carefully broke the seal on the package, and pulled out a little white box. She took the lid off and revealed a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "Oh, my God," was all that could escape Gabriella's lips. "Troy, these are beautiful. How could you afford these?"

"Well, actually I robbed a bank, bought a new car, new house, and with the small fortune I had left, I stopped at a jewelry store and picked those out." Troy said joking, "But with all honesty, I spent an hour in there looking for the earrings I thought you would like best." Troy said seriously, trying to get his girlfriend to look at him, but she was still staring at the diamonds.

"Oh, my God. You did a great job picking these ones out. They're so beautiful, Troy. Thank you so much." She said getting up to give Troy a kiss. Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and put her in his lap. "I'm glad you like them."

"Now, it's your turn to open your present." Gabriella said getting up, getting her handbag, finding her present, and sliding it across the table.

"Ok, hand me the keys. I'm not sure how to drive a stick yet. But I'm sure I'll learn quickly." Troy said holding out his hand.

"Well, it's not a car, but I hope it'll mean more to you." Gabriella said now throwing the box at him. Troy caught it instinctively and ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a similar size box. Troy opened it and couldn't help but laugh when he saw what was inside. In his box there was a silver chain that was 24" and on the chain there was the "G" charm embedded with sapphires.

"This is too perfect." Troy said throwing the necklace over his head. Troy got up and kissed his girlfriend to thank her, but then the cheesecake came, so he sat back down and went to town on the dessert he ordered.

After Troy paid the $89 bill, the couple got in the truck and Troy headed to the park. He was taking Gabriella to the second part of their date. Every year the city council would shoot off Christmas fireworks, with the perfect view from the park across from Gabriella's house. Gabriella thought that Troy was going to drop her off and that would be the end of the date, so when Troy pulled up to her house and didn't take her to the house, but instead led her to the park, she was surprised.

"What are we doing, Troy. It's too dark to play on the swings, and this dress is too nice to get dirty." Gabriella said being dragged by Troy.

"You can sit in my lap and watch, then." Troy said looking at his phone to make sure they could reach the hill before the first fireworks shot off. "Right here, should be perfect." Troy said leading his girlfriend up a hill where there would be a good view of the fireworks.

In Troy's head he had this magnificent image of how he was going to impress Gabriella. Every year at 10 on Christmas, the town's fireworks would go off. His idea involved him reaching that hill at exactly 10. His cell phone alarm went off, telling Troy that his magical moment had come. As soon as his pocket started vibrating, Troy pulled his girlfriend into a powerful kiss; he held it there for twenty seconds, until he pulled apart and said looking around disappointedly, "What the hell?"

"What? Was I that bad?" Gabriella said turning slightly red.

"No, you're great. It's just that some fireworks were supposed to go off, and that kiss was supposed to be the best one ev-" Troy said getting cut off by the explosion of the first firework. "You've got to be kidding me." Troy said defeated.

"It's ok, Troy." Gabriella said, "It's the thought that counts."

"It would've been cooler if they went off during out kiss though." Troy said pulling Gabriella onto his lap on the hill side.

"Yeah, but instead you looked like a boob, but you did try, and I thank you for it." Gabriella said placing her head against Troy's shoulder and grabbing her boyfriend's hand that was around her waist.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the hill side watching the thirty minutes firework show, until the grand finale came out. Once the grand finale was finished, Troy went to stand up, but couldn't get up since Gabriella had fallen asleep in his lap. Troy had mixed feelings about the fact that Gabriella had fallen asleep. He was upset that his firework display bored her to sleep, but he was also infatuated with the idea that his girlfriend fell asleep in his lap on a hill side. Not wanting to disturb his girlfriend's slumber, Troy put in the extra effort needed to pick himself and his girlfriend up. Once he readjusted her in his arms gently, he started the short walk back to her house.

Troy opened the door skillfully with one hand and carried Gabriella to the air mattress. Troy crouched down, and moved the covers with one hand, laid Gabriella down on the air mattress, and tucked her in.

Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella's head. After he placed his kiss he whispered to her, "I love you, Gabi."

Asleep Gabriella replied with a, "I love you too, Troy." After she said that she shifted against the air mattress and continued sleeping.

Troy's eyes shot open. Did she hear that? Did she know what she just said? Is she asleep? "You've got to be kidding me." Troy whispered thinking over his possibilities.


	17. Resolutions

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 17

Troy spent the next couple of days avoiding his girlfriend after the half asleep love confession of Gabriella. Troy was afraid that Gabriella was fully aware of what she said or worse- what he said. It was the day before New Years Eve, and Troy was shooting hoops with Chad in the high school's gym. They were talking about Troy's "I love you" issues.

"So, what do I do?" Troy asked his best friend after draining a basket.

"Why do you think I would have your answer?" Chad said tossing the ball back to his friend.

"Because you are the only other person I know that loves someone and is too afraid to say it." Troy said shooting the ball again.

"True," Chad said dribbling the ball out to the three point line before he shot. "Well, if you were a weak coward- like me- you would pretend that it never happened, take her to a New Years Party, and live your life like you have been. But, if you were a strong person like I know you are. You could do the 'mature' thing and tell her. Or, you can take it one step further and do a romantic gesture and _show_ her you love her." Chad said setting his feet then shooting the ball.

"I just wish he knew how I felt." Gabriella said to Taylor as they were getting their nails done together.

"Well, did you tell him how you felt?" Taylor said as she aired her left hand out.

"I did, but I think he thought I said it in my subconscious." Gabriella said thinking of how Troy could be so clueless.

"But, he said 'I love you' first?" Taylor said looking at her best friend.

Gabriella turned beet red and said, "Yeah." Taylor squealed with delight, which caused Gabriella to squeal as well. "The only problem is he doesn't know if I know he told me, you know?"

"That's super complicated, girl." Taylor said to Gabriella, "It's a lot easier with Chad, because he would never say that."

"Yeah, but he does love you. Even if he won't say he is." Gabriella told her best friend.

"I just wish I knew how Gabriella felt." Troy was telling Chad as they were sipping some drinks after their basketball work out.

"I'm telling you, dude. You have two options. One- hope to Christ that she was asleep and didn't know what you said, so things can go back to normal. Or Two- tell her how you feel and you two get married, and have kids, and whatever." Chad said trying to be funny.

Troy laughed as he threw the basketball at Chad. "Alright, I'll call her and we'll hang out today. Thanks bud."

"Yeah, no problem. I think I'll take my own advice and tell Tay how I feel." Chad said to Troy.

"Are you serious?!" Troy asked surprised.

"Of course not. Are you crazy?" Chad said walking out to his car.

Troy stayed behind Chad because he had to lock the gym up with his dad's key. After he pulled the key out of the lock, he flipped his phone out and texted Gabriella. "Hey hang out today? Lunch date at CPK? 1ish? Troy." He pressed send and hopped in his truck.

Gabriella's phone started vibrating just as Taylor and she were leaving the nail salon. She looked down at the Caller ID to see "Troy" flashing on the screen. She opened her cell and saw "1 New Txt". Gabriella selected the text and responded to Troy's text message with, "Sure, meet you there. Xoxo Gabi."

"Who was that, Gabs?" Taylor asked window shopping at a store.

"Troy wants to take me to California Pizza Kitchen for lunch." Gabriella said to her.

"Do you think he's going to tell you he loves you, out front?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Do you think so?" Gabriella said.

"Girl, he definitely is. We need to get you looking hot." Taylor said taking her best friend's hand and leading her through the strip mall.

The girls stopped in a couple of stores in the strip mall, picking up a new set of clothes for Gabriella to wear on her important date with Troy.

"Gabs, if he doesn't profess his love for you, someone definitely will." Taylor said admiring how pretty her best friend looked.

"I really hope so. So how should I react when he tells me?" Gabriella asked and Taylor started a plan for how Gabriella should respond.

Once 1 o'clock came around Taylor departed from her best friend, and Gabriella started walking down the strip mall to the CPK. Outside sitting on a bench looking at a menu was Troy. As soon as he spotted Gabriella he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her quickly. The instant Troy pulled away from Gabriella his face brightened up and he opened his mouth.

"Can I tell you something?" Troy asked her.

"You can." Gabriella said, her heart beginning to race.

"You look really pretty. I've never seen this outfit before. Is it new?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Oh,…um, yeah, it is. Tay and I just picked it up." Gabriella said hoping that Troy was going to tell her those three little words.

Once Gabriella was about to ask Troy herself, Troy's pocket started vibrating telling Troy that his table for two was ready. Troy took Gabriella by the waist and led her inside. He handed the buzzer to the hostess who seated them. Once seated Troy gave Gabriella a kiss and slid in next to her. "Troy, there's an entire side over there." Gabriella said pointing at the empty booth.

"But, I like sitting next to you." Troy said putting a hand on Gabriella's knee as he looked onto her eyes. Gabriella could melt in those eyes. They were so, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she knew there was something there.

"Are you waiting for other people?" a waiter asked the couple confused by the empty booth.

"Yeah, we actually are, but can you take our drink orders. I'm pretty thirsty." Troy said grabbing his throat.

After Troy ordered a coke, and Gabriella ordered a water with some lemon Gabriella asked him, "Are other people really joining us?"

"No, but I thought I would tell him so we could sit next to each other." Troy said putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into him again. After their short kiss Troy tugged away again and looked at Gabriella, "I need to ask you something, Gabi."

"Ok, what do you need to ask me?" Gabriella said losing a normal heart beat.

"What are you getting? Because I was thinking of getting a sandwich, but if you want to share a pizza I'll share with you." Troy said holding his menu in front of her.

"Oh, how generous of you." Gabriella spat back at Troy shoving the menu down hard on the table. Gabriella was getting tired of Troy not confessing.

"Ok, so we'll get a pizza." Troy said to dull to take notice of his girlfriend's anger.

Gabriella sat steaming until the waiter came by with their drinks. "Do you know how much longer until your friends arrive?" the waiter asked.

"I actually just got a text from my friend and him and his girlfriend won't be able to join us. So it's just us too." Troy lied smoothly.

"Ok, well then what can I get you?" The waiter asked, and as soon as Troy ordered his pizza he went back to Gabriella who was still bitter. "Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella said putting a blatantly fake smile, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Troy said looking at Gabriella's face. "Here." Troy said brushing a strand of hair out of her face and placing a kiss on her cheek, "You look prettier when I can see your face." He said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at how sweet her boyfriend was. She placed a hand in his lap, and he laid an arm around her waist until the food came. Once Gabriella had two small slices of the pizza and Troy finished the rest of it, the waiter came out to take the plates.

"Could I interest you in any dessert?" The waiter asked grabbing the pizza tray.

"How's your cheesecake?" Troy asked.

"Troy," Gabriella said hitting Troy's arm.

"Oh, just kidding. This one is tired. I'll just have the check please." Troy said to the waiter.

"Poor whipped kid." The waiter thought to himself as he went to print the check out.

As soon as Troy paid for the check the couple got into his truck and Troy drove Gabriella home. When Troy parked outside of her house he put the truck in park and stopped Gabriella from getting out of his truck by locking the doors. "All day I've wanted to tell you something, but was afraid of what you'd think or even if you felt the same way, but this could be my last chance to ask you so…"

"Yeah," Gabriella said getting wide-eyed.

"Tomorrow for New Years how do you feel about you and me staying in?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She couldn't believe her ears. All day she was expecting Troy to profess his love to her, and now he asks her if she wants to spend the night of New Years alone. No. She was too disappointed. She wasn't thinking straight but her answer was, "No, I can't. I promised Taylor that I would go with her to a party with her and Chad." Gabriella said stubbornly.

"Ok, then I'll come too." Troy said confused at what the problem was.

"Ok," Gabriella said getting ready to really push Troy's buttons, "It's at Trey McKnight's."

"The captain of the football team? That Trey McKnight?" Troy asked really upset. Trey McKnight was Troy's arch enemy at East High. They were always competing with each other for athletic dominance. The worst part about Trey was that he was completely obsessed with Gabriella.

"I'm not going to his party." Troy said stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not staying in. So if you change your mind tomorrow he lives in the penthouse at Vineyard Heights just outside the city Gabriella said coolly.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Gabriella asked calmly.

"I don't know: did I do something wrong?" Troy asked.

"I don't think so." Gabriella said messing with Troy's head, "So I guess I'll talk to you later." Gabriella said getting out of the car and walking calmly up to her house.

"I fucking hate this holiday." Troy said slamming his steering wheel. If he didn't go to Trey's party, Trey would be all over Gabriella, if he did go he would once again give into his girlfriend.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Troy said slamming his head into the steering wheel.

The next night, Gabriella was at Taylor's house getting ready to go to Trey's party. She was wearing a shirt that hugged her curves and a skirt that showed off her toned legs. "So let me get this straight. You're going to Troy's arch enemy's house to make a point to him?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yes," Gabriella said putting her make up on.

"What point is that?" Taylor asked putting perfume on before Chad came and picked them up.

Troy was on his couch, watching the countdown to the New Year while playing with his PSP. Troy couldn't help but think about Gabriella spending time with that bastard Trey McKnight. Troy had skulked in his room all day thinking whether or not he should go and make an appearance or not, but he decided he needed to take a chance, but Troy needed to know what was happening at Trey's. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line said.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm at a lame dinner party with my parents." Jake replied.

"Can you do me a _huge_ favor?" Troy asked.

"Does it involve me getting out of here?" Jake asked hopefully.

"It will." Troy said.

"Consider it done. What do you need?" Jake asked his friend.

"I need you to go to Trey McKnight's penthouse and keep an eye on Gabriella for me." Troy told his friend.

"You can't watch your own girlfriend?" Jake asked confused.

"No, I'm not going." Troy confessed.

"You guys are on a break?!" Jake almost yelled at his parents' party.

"We aren't on a break. We just aren't spending New Years together." Troy explained.

"Dude, New Years is the second biggest chick holiday after Valentines. They eat this shit up. And you not spending New Years with her is a statement." Jake tried to reason to Troy.

"I'm already setting a statement. Can you just watch her?" Troy said getting impatient.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's safe." Jake promised his friend.

"Thanks." Troy said hanging the phone up.

_New Years is the second biggest chick holiday after Valentines. They eat this shit up._ "I hope I don't fuck this up," Troy said to himself.

"My point is that Troy, can mess with my emotions like he did yesterday." Gabriella said to Taylor.

"And that's worth not spending New Years with him?" Taylor rationalized with her friend.

"For now yes." Gabriella said as the door bell rang.

Chad walked through the day and saw the two girls. "Are you two ready to go? Where's Troy?"

"He's not coming." Gabriella said with a serious face.

"No seriously. I left the car on so he needs to hurry up." Chad said not picking up the seriousness in Gabriella's voice.

"He's not coming, Chad." Gabriella said again.

"You mean, he's not on your leash right now? Am I being _Punk'd_?" Chad asked.

"He's not coming, Idiot." Taylor said hitting Chad in the stomach.

"Let's just get in the car," Gabriella said leading the way and out the door first.

"Troy does know that New Years is the second biggest chick holiday after Valentines, right?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

Once at the party, Gabriella took a fruity beer and went around talking with some girls from her history class when Trey came up behind her. "Hey, Gabs. Where's Troy?"

"He isn't coming." Gabriella informed the football player.

"Oh, really? Well let me show you around my _PENTHOUSE_." Trey said putting an arm around Gabriella and leading her off around his home.

Jake who was trying to blend into the crowd noticed this and texted Troy, "Ur boy is making a move."

Troy read the message and couldn't help but get mad. "What can I do?" he asked himself. It was 10:30 and the time was going down. By the end of the night he wasn't sure where his relationship with Gabriella would be. Troy stared at the clock, "I'll see what happens in the next couple of minutes."

Trey was leading Gabriella to his bedroom, when she stopped him and told him that she was going to get another beer. So she quietly excused herself and grabbed another beer, her third of the night. Jake was watching from the sidelines. He hadn't seen someone look so miserable in his life. Every time she heard the door open her eyes immediately shot to the door hoping to see Troy, but it never was him. Gabriella stood on the spot looking at the doorway again as she tipped the girly beer down. After she finished one third of the beer she smiled to herself and went back to find Trey. Jake followed.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went." Trey said to Gabriella wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Just getting another one of there." She said holding the beer up.

"Thata, girl." Trey told himself. He opened the door to his bedroom and started to lead Gabriella into his bedroom, but then Taylor came through and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, Gabs, can you help me I need to go to the bathroom." She said pulling her friend, "Just a sec." She said addressing Trey.

Once in the bathroom Taylor asked Gabriella, "What are you thinking? You know he hates Troy. And he loves you."

"Now, which one is it that loves me? Trey or Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"You know what I meant. How can you let yourself do this to Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not doing anything with Trey," she said finishing her beer off.

"A couple more of those and you might." Taylor said noticing her friend finish her beer.

"Whatever." Gabriella said walking out of the bathroom for another beer.

Once at the cooler, she looked for another fruity beer. Once she had what she was looking for, and opened it a pair of friendly hands came up from behind her, "How about I have this one?" Jake's soothing voice said.

"I'm fine, Jake." Gabriella said to Jake.

"I know, you're also very pretty. But I think you've had your limit. At least for the circumstances at the moment." Jake said reasoning with her.

Troy's eyes hadn't left the clock. It was now 11:28. He was getting antsy. Jake hadn't texted him and he was starting to wonder what was happening. Troy couldn't take anymore. He picked his keys up and headed for his car. He texted Jake, "im caving in. im coming now. stall her." If Troy was lucky he would be able to make it in time before the strike of midnight.

Gabriella was still with Jake by the cooler when Trey came up behind her with a fruity beer in his hand, "What's up, Gabs?" Trey asked.

"Jake just won't give me my drink." Gabriella complained.

"Here, you can have this one." Trey said holding the beer in his hand. Gabriella went to reach for it, but Jake grabbed it first.

"Here, Gabs, you can have this one." Jake said giving her the beer he saw her open.

Gabriella took her beer and started to walk away with Trey. Jake walked over to a garbage and threw Trey's beer out. Gabriella took Trey's arm and followed him after she looked at the door for Troy once more.

As soon as Troy came up to the hotel it was 11:55 by his phone. He ran threw the door and went for the elevators. There was an unbelievably long line for getting on the elevators. Troy ran over to the information desk. "Hi, where is the McKnight penthouse?" Troy asked hurriedly.

"It's on the 14 floor, sir." The host behind the desk said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Troy said running for the stairs.

In the penthouse, everyone was crowding around the TV watching what was happening in New York.

Troy pushed his way through the stairway door and started running up the stairs as fast as he could. He started taking the stairs by twos and started hoisting himself up using his arms as well, anything he could to get to Gabriella before the end of the night. Troy was only one the 5th floor.

Everyone around the penthouse was watching the three minute timer run down on the year.

8th floor. Troy couldn't help but take a break. He was out of breath and his legs were throbbing. But he could only stop for a second before he started running up the stairs again.

The two minute timer was on and Gabriella couldn't help but look at the door. She was starting to lose faith in Troy coming. "What are you looking at?" Trey asked Gabriella.

"Nothing." She said looking at the TV again.

Troy was climbing the 13th flight of stairs when his phone switched to 12:00. He pushed as hard as he could, hoping that if he ran faster he could reverse time. Troy peaked at the top of the hotel and came rushing through the doors. He pushed his way into the penthouse, where people were starting the countdown.

"Fifteen, Fourteen."

Troy looked around the room for his brunette girlfriend. He spotted her pairing off with Trey McKnight, just as she was about to move her head closer to Trey's she looked at the doorway one more time to see Troy standing there. A smile lit up on her face as she glided across the room to her boyfriend's arms. "Three, Two."

Troy pulled her into a kiss just as the ball dropped. After his kiss Troy looked up to see Trey standing in his living room all alone. After he smiled satisfactorily, he looked back down at his girlfriend, "I love you."

Gabriella could believe he said that, "What?"

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." He said again slowly and clearly.

"Oh, my God. I love you too, Troy Bolton." She said kissing him, wrapping her arms around his head.

Once the kissing was over and the party was starting to die down, Troy and Gabriella, were walking together, when they saw Jake walk out of the room with a girl from their school. "Thanks for stalling her, man." Troy said to Jake.

"Yeah, about that. I got a little tied up." He said moving his head to the girl.

"Don't worry about it." Troy said laughing, "It all worked out in the end." Troy said pulling grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"In that case, I did it on purpose." Jake said walking away with the blonde girl.

"So why are you all sweaty?" Gabriella asked Troy, wiping her hand across his forehead as he led her to the elevator so they could go home.

On the way down the elevator Troy told her his story, and she said, "I'm sorry I made you worry so much, I've been doing that a lot haven't I?"

"Yeah, who knew when I met you, you'd cause me all this trouble." He teased.

"Hey, exactly one year ago we met." Gabriella brought to his attention.

Troy helped Gabriella into his truck and hoped in on his side as well. "Do you want to celebrate it?" Troy asked.

**A/N: OK, so I think I found my groove with my story. I think this is a better chapter than my other ones, but that's just me. But not only is this a good chapter I also have a good set of chapters set up for the next couple of chapters. The bad news is I don't know how often I'll be able to update, since I'm now hitting the post season of my wrestling season. But get excited! JRB2009.**


	18. Using Jake's

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 18

The Wednesday the students went back to school was a drag. No one wanted to be there, no one felt like learning, and everyone was hung over, even the teachers were slightly drunk trying to celebrate their last night of freedom. Troy pulled up to the school parking lot that morning with Gabriella. He took her hand and led her down the hall to meet up with their friends. 

Troy and Gabriella met up with their friends in homeroom. Most of their friends were in their seats when the arrived in Ms. Darbus' classroom, but Jake hadn't arrived yet. The group was sitting around talking when Ms. Darbus walked in and started making morning announcements. Halfway through her speech, Jake walked in. "Sorry, Ms. Darbus." He said red in the face as he made his way to his desk. All he earned from Ms. Darbus was a look of disgust.

"Where were you, dude?" Chad asked.

"I was helping my dad and step-mom unpack some of the final boxes." Jake explained.

"So you're officially moved in?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, my dad and step-mom wanted to get everything all set before they headed off to Maine for their anniversary." Jake clarified.

"So, your parents are gone for the weekend too?" Zeke asked raising his own eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess." Jake said confused.

"Sweet." Chad and Zeke said together slyly.

Once Ms. Darbus let her class out, Troy walked Gabriella to her Physics class. As soon as he dropped her off, he gave her a quick peck and murmured, "I'll see you next period? Love you."

"Definitely. Love you too." Gabriella whispered to her boyfriend.

"What was that?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they walked into their class.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied.

"So he finally said it." Taylor said behind Gabriella.

"He did. At Trey's after he ran 14 flights of stairs." Gabriella replied excitedly.

"That is so romantic." Taylor said, "I wish Chad would do something like that. But speak of the devil; have you heard what he's planning?"

"No. What's he up to now?" Gabriella asked as she took her seat.

"He wants to throw and open house party at Jake's signifying his official move in. Chad wants it to be huge." Taylor told her best friend.

"How does Jake feel about that?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"He doesn't know yet. But I'm pretty sure he'll do anything for the approval of Chad and Zeke though." Taylor said. Gabriella could only agree. Jake would do anything for Chad or Zeke.

At lunch Chad and Zeke were whispering to each other while the group talked about how their last week of break went.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Zeke told Chad.

"I know, but I'll need to call my bro and ask him." Chad said. "Excuse me guys, I have to go make a call." Chad said getting up and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

After lunch the entire group had drama together in the theater with Ms. D. 

"Ok, Jake, we've decided, Zeke and me, that you need to have an open house party, to celebrate your official moving in." Chad told Jake as they were sitting in the theater seats.

"Now, is that really the reason? Or do you just figure my parents are going to be out of town and everyone needs something to do the weekend after we all get back from break?" Jake asked them.

"Yes," They replied together.

"Sounds perfect. My parents left me like $700 to fend for myself, but I don't need anything; the house is stocked with food and stuff." Jake said, "Yeah, Friday night. Open house party."

Zeke gave Jake a high five, and Chad kissed his head, "God bless you." He said to Jake. Before the kids left for school somehow the entire school had heard about the party at Jake's. Half of the school didn't even know who he was, but they knew he was throwing a party.

"Is this what I get for letting Zeke and Chad talk me into having a party?" Jake asked Troy.

"Absolutely." Troy answered swinging an arm around his friend and walking with him to the parking lot.

In the parking lot, the kids started heading for their cars so they could go home. "These next two days are going to take forever." Chad said to his friends as he got into his car, daydreaming about the party Friday night. 

TIME LAPSE

After school on Friday, the kids were once again in the parking lot together. "That wasn't too long," Chad was telling his friends, "So Jake where is your house exactly."

Jake gave all of his friends his address and told them to try and get to his house a little early to help him set up for his house party. Once he handed his address out, everyone got in their cars to get ready for their party. Troy took Gabriella home like he did everyday, and when he pulled up outside her house, she whispered seductively, "My mom is in California if you want to come in."

Being the opportunist that Troy was, he said, "If you insist." Before he knew what had hit him, Gabriella had grabbed his arm and was pulling him into her house.

"What do you want to do, Wildcat?" Gabriella said hanging on Troy's arm, pulling him on top of her on the couch.

"We could do this." Troy said as he lay on top of her and started tickling her sides.

"Troy!" Gabriella tried to say in a tough tone, but couldn't due to her laughter.

"What?" Troy said as he continued tickling his girlfriend's ribs.

"You know I hate being tickled." Gabriella said under more laughter.

"What are you going to do about it, Montez?" Troy asked over his girlfriend.

"I'll refuse to touch your body for the rest of the day!" Gabriella screamed as she was starting to tear from her laughter.

"You couldn't control yourself to do that." Troy said still entertaining himself by rubbing his girlfriend's tummy even after her warning.

Gabriella mustered the strength to push Troy off of her, and as soon as Troy landed with a thud on the floor Gabriella slid to the end of the couch and pouted crossing her arms.

"You're not really mad are you?" Troy asked picking himself off of the ground.

Gabriella didn't say anything but just turned away.

"Gabi," Troy whined as he came behind her, but she only turned further away from his face.

"You know you can't resist my charm, baby girl." Troy said placing his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and he started to move them in a massaging manner.

On the inside Gabriella was starting to melt under her boyfriend's hand, but on the outside her disposition was still stoic. 

Troy was confused at how Gabriella wasn't becoming putty in his hands. He slid his hands under her legs and picked her up and placed her on his lap. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of her boyfriend but she made sure that he didn't see her smile. Troy continued massaging his girlfriend's shoulders until she started tilting her head back from the pleasuring sensations.

Troy took immediate advantage of the situation and started amping his massage up. He slithered his hands down Gabriella's arms, massaging her upper and lower arms; and when she slid her head back again, Troy placed soft kisses on her neck. Gabriella lost herself in the kisses of her boyfriend. She didn't even notice that he was rubbing her thighs with his hands.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm, Gabi." Troy said between his kisses.

It killed Gabriella to do it but she pushed Troy away at how smug he was being.

"Gabi, I was starting to enjoy that." Troy whined again.

"I know. I could feel it." She winked at her boyfriend.

"Exactly," Troy said popping off the couch to "adjust" himself, "Fine. If we aren't going to do anything sexual, I'm turning the TV on." Troy said in mock disappointment, flipping the TV onto ESPN.

Gabriella hated watching ESPN, but she loved spending time with Troy so she never complained. She slithered her body next to his and laid her head in his lap. Troy put one of his hands on her arm rubbing it, and the other on her head playing with her brunette curls. After watching _Sports Center_ for a half hour, Troy went to stand up but Gabriella's head wouldn't move. She had fallen asleep in Troy's lap- again.

"Gabi," Troy whispered gently to his girlfriend, but she didn't move.

"Gabriella," Troy said moving her hair from her ear, but this time all she did was shift in his lap.

Troy flung his head back in disbelief and let out a grunt. "If I had a nickel for every time I carried this girl to bed." Troy maneuvered his hands under Gabriella and tenderly picked her up. Troy made his way out of the living room, up the stairs and to Gabriella's bedroom, where he strategically kicked her door open and with one hand moved the pillows from the head board so Gabriella could be laid down peacefully. 

As soon as Troy was about to head out of her room, Gabriella's cell phone went off on a barely audible vibrate. Gabriella immediately stirred awake at the small shake.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy said upset that the slight vibration of the phone woke his girlfriend up, but he had just tried to wake her up, carried her up stairs, and dropped her on a bed, and she didn't wake up.

"Hey, Shar," Gabriella said into her phone, "No, I cant right now. I'm spending some time with my boyfriend." She said to Sharpay fingering Troy to come and sit with her. Troy shook his head but plopped down next to Gabriella. "Ok, Shar, I got to go, Troy's calling me. Love you too, girl." Gabriella said before she slid her phone closed.

"Hi," Gabriella said placing a kiss on Troy's forehead.

"Who else do you tell them you love them?" Troy asked with mock disgust.

"Shut up. Why are you so upset?" Gabriella asked sitting up.

"Two seconds ago you were passes out. Now you're completely alert."

"I was pretending. I didn't want to watch ESPN anymore, and I wanted to bring you up here." She said with a smirk.

"Can I mention how much I hate you, for making me carry you up the stairs?" Troy said.

"You don't hate me. You love me." Gabriella said hopping up to her knees on her bed so she could wrap her hands around Troy's neck and kiss him.

"Only sometimes." Troy said as he allowed himself to fall onto the bed.

"How about now?" Gabriella asked as her hand traveled under his shirt against his skin.

"Ok, now is one of those times." Troy said happily against Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella slid her hands under Troy's shirt and as soon as she was tired of seeing her boyfriend with his top on she threw it over his head leaving his chest exposed. She slid her lips over his chest placing kisses down his body. Troy closed his eyes and ran one hand through Gabriella's hair as she kept kissing his body. Once Troy was certain that Gabriella wasn't expecting it, he grabbed her under her arms and rolled her under him.

Troy started kissing Gabriella on her mouth, one hand playing in her hair and the other playing on her thigh. Troy's right hand was stroking across Gabriella's face as he placed soft kisses on her lips. His left hand was teasing up and down her upper thigh sending shockwaves to her brain. Troy moved his lips to the soft spot on Gabriella's neck causing her to elicit a moan. Gabriella always wondered how Troy was able to make her feel that way when ever he wanted. 

Troy returned his lips to Gabriella's, and slid his hands under her shirt. He started ruffling it up and once it was half way over her body he quickly held her arms down with his own and brought his kisses down her body. Once he reached Gabriella's stomach he started leaving open mouth kisses on her stomach. Gabriella tipped her head back hoping that Troy would be able to release her by moving lower, but she was startled when he started putting more pressure on her arms.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked a little afraid of why Troy was holding her so tightly.

Before Gabriella could react Troy puffed his cheeks up and blew all his air out on Gabriella's stomach. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Troy!" Gabriella half yelled, half laughed.

Troy didn't respond but kept tickling his girlfriend while he held onto her arms. Gabriella tried to squirm away but Troy's arms were much stronger than Gabriella's. All Gabriella could do was attempt to twist and turn, but Troy had Gabriella pinned down too tightly.

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella screamed getting one of her legs free from under his legs. As soon as Troy could feel himself losing control over her, he moved his hands down to her ribs. This gave Gabriella a chance to free herself. She posted her hands on Troy's shoulders and moved her free leg to his hip and kicked him off of her bed. Once on the floor Troy couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

"Troy Bolton! I hate you!" Gabriella said scolding her boyfriend.

"You don't hate me. You love me." Troy said with a cute smile.

"You are so lucky you're handsome. Or I _would_ hate you." Gabriella said kissing Troy as he stood up to apologize to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go. Chad wanted me to stop by before Jake's, something about picking the alcohol up from Chad's brother." Troy said, making a frown appear on Gabriella. 

"It's ok. You're still going to pick me up tonight, right?" Gabriella asked.

"I sure am." Troy said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the nose, "Walk me to my car?"

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me forever to update, guys, I've been busy with sports and vacationing. I'll try to finish up Chapter 19 ASAP so I can post it for you guys. Remember READ AND REVIEW…or death…not really but it'll make me want to write more. TROYELLAISBOMB these next couple chapters are dedicated to you since you told me to get off my ass and write again.**


	19. Party! Jake's

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 19

When Troy was finished "spending time" with Gabriella, he walked back to his car with her. Once he hopped in he rolled the window down, and gave her a kiss and said, "I'll pick you up at 8 so we can get to Jake's by about 8:45 because we have to find it, ok?"

"Sounds good." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I love you." Troy said peeping his head out the window and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too," Gabriella said giggling.

As Troy pulled out of Gabriella's driveway he winked at her before he peeled away. In his car Troy called up his best friend.

"T, what's up?" Chad answered.

"Yo, do you need me to come pick up the booze from your brother?" Troy asked at a red light.

"Yeah, swing by my place, and we can head off to his apartment." Chad said on the phone.

"Alright, see you soon." Troy said.

"Peace." Chad said hanging the phone up.

Troy closed his phone and saw that it was close to 6 meaning he didn't have a lot of time before he had to start getting ready. As soon as the light turned green Troy plastered the pedal down and hurried to Chad's house. Once outside, Troy blared the horn, alerting his best friend to get the fuck out of his house.

"I'm coming, Jesus." Chad said inside his house grabbing his wallet and phone off his table. "Fuck you." Chad said as he walked out of his house.

"Ok, so how do we get to your brothers house?" Troy said pulling out of Chad's neighborhood.

"Ok, you know how to get to the Cooking House?" Chad asked.

"Which one?" Troy asked at a fork in the road. "The one by school, or the in the center of town?"

"The one by school." Troy took a right.

"Yeah," Troy said at a stop sign.

"It's two blocks behind that." Chad motioned with his hands.

"The apartments back there?" Troy asked his best friend.

"Yeah," Chad said and Troy nodded his head in an impressed agreement.

"So he must make some money then. I've seen those apartments. They're sick." Troy said, "What is Devon doing for money?"

"I don't exactly know but he makes a lot of it." Chad said.

Troy and Chad talked about random shit until Troy pulled up to the gated apartment complex.

"Hi, we're here to see Devon Danforth." Troy told the rent-a-cop guarding the gate. The cop looked down to see Chad's name on a list of visitors and picked the gate up allowing Troy and Chad in.

Chad pulled his phone out and called his brother telling him that the two boys were there. "Hey, Double D, it's Chad can we come and get our drinks?" Chad hung the phone up and told Troy, "Let's go."

Chad and Troy walked up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on Devon's door. A blonde haired bombshell in what looked like one of Devon's shirts- and just a shirt- answered the door.

"Hey, Tracey, is my brother here?" Chad asked his brothers girlfriend.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. Come on in." She opened the door letting the boys in and led them to the kitchen. Troy and Chad rounded the corner they saw Devon sitting in a pair of boxers. 

"Bro, put some clothes on." Chad said shielding his eyes.

"Be jealous." Devon said walking over to his brother. After Chad and Devon embraced they did their special handshake, and even though Troy had seen it since Chad was 8; he was always impressed.

"Hey, Troy." Devon said giving Troy the generic handshake. "So, you boys need your alcohol for your little party tonight?" The boys nodded. "Well, I have the bags in the dinning room."

On the dinning table were twenty paper bags filled with alcohol: thirty racks, rum, vodka, tequila, and…

"Juicy Juice?" Chad asked holding up a bottle of grape Juicy Juice.

"Oh, that's mine. I love the stuff." Devon explained to Troy. "You think this kid will have stuff to mix with, right?"

"Definitely. He's supposed to have a nice house by the way." Chad told Troy.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I was bored so I Google Earthed it. It might be as big as the twins' house." Chad explicated.

"Where is it? The twins have the biggest house in town I thought." Troy reasoned out loud.

"I don't know but it's big." Chad said.

Devon fake yawned. "Wow that's really interesting, Bro. But if you don't mind, you two, interrupted something with me and Tracey, so get the drinks and go."

After three trips up of bringing the alcohol back to Troy's truck, the boys hopped back in and Troy took off to drop Chad off at his house.

"Dude, your brother's girlfriend is a smoke-show." Troy said thinking about the blonde.

"Yeah, she's well paid for too." Chad said.

"No shit? Good for him, though. She's hot." Troy said pulling up to Chad's.

"Alright so I'll see you at Jake's at about 8:45?" Chad asked getting out of Troy's car.

"Yup. See you then, Bud." Troy said waving to his best friend.

Once Troy got home he left his truck out on the street so his parents wouldn't walk out and see the booze on the bed of his truck. 

Troy walked upstairs and sifted through his room looking for stuff he should bring to Jake's. He had a six pack of ping pong balls, a couple decks of cards iPod, A/V adapter so he could plug the iPod into some speakers, he took his cell phone and wallet, and put all his gear in a corner so he could get them when he needed to leave. 

Next Troy went through his clothes to find what he would wear. Troy pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight, white t-shirt that said "East High Basketball" on the front, and on the back it said, "The Tradition Lives On". He brought the clothes to his bathroom and turned the shower on. When he got out of the shower, Troy wiped the mirror down with a towel to reduce the condensation. 

Troy looked at his reflection for a minute then started to go through his ritual. He applied deodorant, shaved, put on cologne, attempted to style his hair and then he finished drying himself off. In the next five minutes Troy was out the door with his keys on his way to pick Gabriella up at her house. 

Outside Gabriella's house Troy knocked on the door. After a small, "I'm coming," came from inside the house, Troy sat down on the bench on Gabriella's porch. To spend the time Troy stood up and looked for his reflection off one of the windows. 

As Troy was trying to adjust his hair, a small giggle came from the door way, "You couldn't help but look at yourself. Could you, Troy?" Gabriella said walking over to her boyfriend.

"I'm so irresistible; how could I not?" Troy teased kissing his girlfriend, "but you look pretty irresistible yourself." Troy complimented his girlfriend.

"Thank you," Gabriella said giving a slight turn showing off what she was wearing.

"Do you have the directions?" Troy asked.

"Yup. I just MapQuested it. It seems pretty far, I haven't heard of half of these streets." Gabriella said showing Troy the pieces of paper.

"It's ok, we'll find it." Troy said looping his arm with Gabriella's.

When they got to the last direction on the list they couldn't believe their eyes, for a number of reasons. First, Jake's house was the size of the twins' house, but even harder to believe was where his house was. The reason no one knew where Jake's house was, was because it was on the other side of town; the West High side.

"Are you sure this is his house?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked up his driveway.

"I double checked." Gabriella said walking next to Troy.

Once they walked further up the driveway they knew this was the right place when they saw Sharpay's pink Mustang. So the couple walked to the door and let themselves in after no one answered their knock.

"Wow," the couple said together as they walked through the house.

"So if we know our friends; which we do, they most likely are in," Troy started.

"The kitchen," they said together.

"But where is the kitchen?" Gabriella asked when she came to a hallway that had four different ways to go.

Gabriella and Troy managed their way around the house until they stumbled upon the kitchen and all of their friends. Hugs were passed all around by the girls, and high-fives and handshakes were exchanged by the boys.

"So if everyone would follow me out to my car we should be able to get the booze out of my truck," Troy said starting to lead the pack, but realized he had no idea where he was going, "actually I'll follow Jake out of the house."

As soon as the alcohol was inside the house, and Troy's drinking games were in too, Troy approached Jake. "So I couldn't help but notice you lived on the West side of town."

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Why don't you go to West High, then?" Troy asked in a curious manner.

"Oh. Because when I got here, I applied to West High but they didn't have any openings at their school. So they said I should go check out if East High had any availability for enrollment. They did. So I go to school with you guys." Jake explained the situation to Troy.

"Oh, cool." Troy said simply, "Good thing they didn't have any space for you. Because now you're a Wildcat."

"Yeah," Jake said.

People started flocking in right after 8. Within thirty minutes the large house was filled with kids, but there were a couple of kids that Troy didn't recognize. Troy was a popular kid and thought he knew everyone at East High, but where were these kids from?

"Hey, do you know any of these kids?" Troy asked Jake motioning to some kids secluded in a corner.

"Yeah, I think they live in my neighborhood."

"So you think they're from West High?" Troy asked looking for one particular Knight.

"It's cool. I don't care if they're here." Jake said calming Troy down.

It wasn't these kids that worried Troy it was one particular kid Troy didn't want to run into, but Troy didn't see who he was looking for so it comforted him a little.

"Hey, Troy, come dance with me." Gabriella's voice came from behind Troy. She had the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Ok, Baby Girl." Troy said tipping his beer back and finishing it before he stepped toward his girlfriend and started dancing with her.

What the kids didn't know was that the night was about to get a lot more exciting.

"Yeah, party at the new kid's house. And there's a whole bunch of East High bitches here. Yeah, call Trey and the rest of the team. Tell him that Montez girl is here. Yeah, Bolton's here too. That'll make Trey come for sure."

Within 15 minutes the number one on the East High most wanted list walked through Jake's doors. Trey McKnight walked through the doors with his own posse of 5 guys, big guys; his tailback, tight end, two wide receivers, and linebacker brother. 

"I see a lot of potential here, guys." The tailback, Charlie Hyde, said checking out the East High girls. "Give me a smile, Ladies."

A group of girls laughed in their faces and went to talk to some East High boys by a bookshelf.

"There's one girl I'm looking for." Trey said to his friends.

"Dude, you know she's taken right." Trey's brother Cory asked him.

"Has that ever stopped me?" Trey asked his brother with a smirk. Cory just rolled his eyes when his brother looked away.

"Do you want to get something to drink, Gabi?" Troy said exhausted from dancing.

"No, but I'll go get one anyways." Gabriella said pulling her boyfriend towards the kitchen.

"Hey, let's find some drinks and get our game on." One of the wide receivers, Tom Sharpe, told his West High friends.

"Alright," Trey said leading his friends through the house.

Once in Jake's kitchen Gabriella hopped up on one of the counters as Troy pulled a beer out of one of the coolers for him and grabbed a plastic cup and mixed a drink for his girlfriend. At the same time Trey McKnight and his gang were walking into the kitchen. Fortunately, Gabriella saw Trey before Trey saw her. She stared that way for a second and Troy noticed.

"What are you looking at?" Troy said starting to move his head toward Trey's direction, but Gabriella was too quick. She laced her fingers behind Troy's head and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Troy started to pull away, but Gabriella didn't want Troy to get confrontational with Trey tonight; but it would have been a lie if she said she wasn't a little horny too. Gabriella trapped Troy with her legs when she wrapped them around his waist.

"What was that?" Troy asked out of breath.

Gabriella watched Trey and his friends head out into the living room where the music was.

"Nothing. Isn't the music really loud?" Gabriella asked Troy grabbing him by the arm.

_No. Why do you have bat ears?_ Troy thought to himself. "Yeah, it is a little loud. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Troy asked, but was already being yanked up the stairs.

Gabriella maneuvered the couple through the house until they found a room that wasn't occupied by people. "Here we go." Gabriella said pulling Troy in.

Troy sat down on the bed in the room waiting for Gabriella to join him, but she kept walking to the balcony that the room had. Gabriella rested her head in her hand as she looked out over the city from the terrace.

"But soft what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliet is the sun, arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief. It is my lady; it is my love. O, that she knew she were. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." Troy quoted as he got off the bed and came behind his girlfriend. "Hi," Troy said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Hi," Gabriella said turning around and kissing Troy. Troy backed his way up until his calves ran into the bed causing him to collapse.

Troy immediately ran his hands under Gabriella's top and slid them under her bra feeling her breasts in his hands. Gabriella rushed her hands under Troy's shirt and slipped it over his head. She started rubbing down Troy's chest when all of a sudden the door swung open.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry." A blonde haired girl said. "Gabs? Troy?"

"Sharpay?" the couple said together.

"Sorry, but at least I found you, Troy. The boys are looking for you downstairs." Sharpay said with sorry in her voice.

"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't leave." Troy told his girlfriend putting his shirt on at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Gabs." Sharpay said, "I'm so embarrassed."

"It's ok. He'll be right back anyways." Gabriella said comforting her friend.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I think right there." Gabriella said to a room inside the bedroom.

As Troy walked down the stairs to find his friends, Cory McKnight, who was at the top of the stairs saw Troy leave a room. Cory poked his head in the room and saw Gabriella sitting on the bed alone. Cory texted his brother _Come upstairs_. Within a minute Trey was climbing the stairs toward his brother and wingman. 

"What's up?" Trey asked.

"Take a look." Cory said motioning toward the room.

In the room Gabriella was finishing up her vodka mixed with cranberry juice that Troy had made her. "I love you, Bro." Trey told his brother.

"I know. I'll keep look out." Cory said as Trey walked in.

Trey walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Gabi."

"Hey, Tro- Trey?" Gabriella slurred a little.

"What's going on?" Trey asked making his way to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked scooting away from Trey.

"I'm trying to make small talk." Trey laughed closing the distance on Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I told you. I'm trying to talk to you." Trey told Gabriella as he ran a hand in her hair and resting a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, Gabs, I'm going for a drink. You need anything?" Sharpay was saying drying her hands before she looked up and saw Trey on the bed with Gabriella. "Gabs, what are you doing?"

"Leaving." Gabriella said getting up, but Trey grabbed her arm hard pulling her down.

"Not yet." Trey said.

"Ow. Let go of me, Trey." Gabriella said afraid.

"She said get off her, McKnight." Sharpay said coming to her friend's aid.

"Back up, Bitch," Trey threatened pushing Sharpay back.

"Let me go!" Gabriella said trying to pull her hand free, but Trey was stronger than Gabriella.

"Let her go!" Sharpay wailed pulling on Trey's arm.

"Get off me." Trey said slapping Sharpay to the ground. "Look what you made me do."

Sharpay burst through the door of the bedroom knocking Cory on his face, but he brushed himself off making sure no one saw him. Sharpay ran down the stairs to find her friends. Tears were starting to stream down Gabriella face. Trey pinned her two hands down in one of his as he started leaving open mouth kisses on her neck. All Gabriella could do was squirm around because Trey was too heavy and strong for her to do anything.

"And then he said-" Troy was telling Zeke, Chad, Monique, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jake, when Sharpay came running to them.

"Zeke!" Sharpay said teary eyed.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Zeke said holding her looking at her red cheek.

"Trey McKnight hit me." Sharpay told the boys, everyone's face lighting up with anger.

"He hit you!" Zeke said furiously, "That kid is about to get the beat down."

"That's not the worst part," Sharpay said tears running down her face, "I think he's going to try and rape Gabriella." All the boys looked at each other and ran upstairs followed by the girls.

"Gabi, you're all wet for me." Trey said running his hand under Gabriella's skirt feeling her panties. Gabriella managed to wriggle a hand free and slapped Trey as hard as she could. "You little whore." Trey said gaining control of her hand again and started kissing her and massaging her boobs again. Gabriella was in tears.

Troy was the first to reach the room Gabriella was in. Cory saw Troy return and was prepared to square off with him if he needed to.

"What's up, Bolton?" Cory said with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me, McKnight. Move." Troy said threateningly.

"I don't think I will." Cory said standing up as tall and wide as he could.

"Move or be moved." Chad said behind Troy as the rest of the East High gang appeared on the scene. Cory started getting scared.

"I don't care I'll kick all you asses, East High bitc-" Cory didn't finish his sentence because Zeke threw an elbow right into Cory's face.

"Eat dick." Zeke said as he walked over his body.

Chad and Jake grabbed Cory by his shirt and pants and threw his ass down the stairs.

Troy flung the door open to see Gabriella pinned down under Trey McKnight.

"You didn't lock the door, Baby?" Trey asked Gabriella as Troy walked into the room.

Trey got off of Gabriella nonchalantly. Gabriella immediately grabbed her clothes and ran into the safety of Troy's arms. Troy started to lead his friends to the hallway where he could leave the girls, but Trey decided to walk out and confront Troy. Troy stood firm holding Gabriella, eyes not leaving Trey, fists clenched; knuckles turning white.

"What's up, Bolton?" Trey said wiping his hand over his mouth, "Your girlfriend tastes good. What is that strawberry?"

"You don't get it McKnight. I'm now going to kill you. You don't seem to get that." Troy said with the most serious tone he'd ever had.

"Really? Tough words, Bolton. You better be ready to back them up." Trey said stepping in Troy's face. "Cute necklace," Trey said fingering the "G" on Troy's neck, "'G' for gay?"

"Back up, before I lay you the fuck out right here." Troy said sizing Trey up.

"You think so?" Cory McKnight said with a black eye starting to form where Zeke hit him. He was followed the rest of the other five West High football players.

"Yeah, I do." Chad said backed up with Zeke, Jake, and Ryan.

"Six football players against three basketball players, a drama geek, and a God knows what? Seems kind of unfair, if you ask me." Trey said taking a step closer to Troy.

"No ones asking you, Asshole." Jason Cross said behind Chad. Behind Jason was the rest of the basketball team along with the football, soccer, and wrestling teams of East High. 

Trey stopped in his tracks. Troy and the East High group took a step toward Trey and his West High friends. 

Gabriella, fully clothed, grabbed Troy's arm, "It's not worth it." Troy nodded and stepped aside making a path for Trey and his friends to walk through. Trey nodded to his friends letting them know that they should walk through. 

The six football players walked by nervously. Chad made a fake lunge at one of them and the victim cowered in fear causing the East High section to laugh hysterically. As Trey walked by Troy and Gabriella he gave Gabriella a wink and slap on the ass. Troy reached out, grabbed Trey's collar and punched Trey in the gut twice causing him to double over. 

Instinctively Ryan punched an unsuspecting West High kid knocking him over; Zeke pushed one against a wall then punched him in the face; Jake swept a Knight's feet out from under him causing him to fall to the floor and then Jake proceeded to throw a fist into his face; and Chad threw a hook to one dropping him, and then he blocked a punch from Cory McKnight and then threw an uppercut taking him off his feet and causing him to fall to the floor.

"If I ever see you near my girlfriend again," Troy said pulling Gabriella closer to him with one hand and punching him in the gut one more time, "I'll kill you."

Trey looked up cowering over holding his middle. "Hey, Trey," Zeke called to Trey. Trey looked over while sprawled on the ground. _TWACK_. Zeke cocked his foot back and connected with Trey's jaw knocking him out cold. "That's for my girlfriend, bitch ass."

The West High players picked up Trey and carried him out the door. Once the door was cleared the East High kids cheered. "Hey someone get the music back on. Let's get this party started." Jake shouted through his house.

"Hey, Troy, I'm not up to partying anymore. Can you take me home?" Gabriella asked red in the face.

"I've been drinking. I can't drive right now," Troy said, "but I'll find someone that'll take you home if you want."

"No, I'd rather stay with you." Gabriella said holding onto Troy's arm.

"Ok, we can go to the master bedroom. How does sleep sound?" Troy asked.

"Perfect." Gabriella said unable to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

Troy walked into the bedroom where there were sophomores hooking up on the bed.

"Out." Troy said pointing to the door. Not wanting to piss "The Troy Bolton" off they got up and left.

Troy took his shirt off and took his jeans off and went to Gabriella's side. Gabriella was taking her shirt and skirt off too when Troy came behind her. He gently put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You ok?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. Troy kissed her nose, and then her forehead before he led them to the bed. Troy pulled the covers back and slid into bed. He left his arm up telling Gabriella to slide under his arm. Once she was there their sleepiness took over and the couple fell asleep.

**A/N: So I wrote this chapter in no time at all. I had this chapter all planned out and it flowed a lot easier I think. Tell me what you think READ AND REVIEW it'll make me want to write more. TROYELLAISBOMB thanks for telling me to get off my ass.**


	20. Bolton Anniversary

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 20

The Sunday two weeks after Jake's party, started like any other day for Troy Bolton. He rolled out of bed, walked down the stairs, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. As he turned to sit down at his dinning room table he gazed upon a sight that no only child should ever have to see.

"Four letter word. Blank of the Irish." Jack Bolton said to his wife who was sitting in the same chair doing a crossword puzzle together.

"Hey, no sex in the dinning room, separate chairs, you two. And defiantly no kissy faces this early in the morning." Troy said putting his bowl on the table and digging his spoon into his Lucky Charms.

"Troy isn't there something you want to tell your father and me?" Lucille Bolton asked her son.

Turning red in the face, Troy said, "If this is about the rug in the living room, Gabriella had nothing to do with it."

"What's wrong with the rug in the living room?" Lucille said getting up.

"Nothing." Troy said shoving his spoon into his mouth avoiding the topic.

"Something more important than a rug, Troy," Jack Bolton said pulling his wife closer to her.

Troy's eyes shot wide when he knew what they were talking about. Today was his parents' twentieth anniversary. He forgot.

"Yeah, Happy Anniversary, you guys." Troy said hugging his parents. "I'll get out of your hair today so you can spend it together. If you need me I'll have my phone on."

Troy bolted out of his house as fast as he could. _How could I forget my parents' anniversary? _Troy drove to the one person's house that would know how to solve this problem.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door and when Gabriella looked through the glass to see her boyfriend standing there she opened the door. "This is a pleasant surprise," Gabriella said kissing her boyfriend, "but aren't you sick of seeing me? We've hung out almost everyday this week."

"Yeah, I know, and of course I'm not tired of seeing you, but I have a problem. Do you know what today is?" Troy said.

"Sure. It's your parents' twentieth anniversary." Gabriella said moving out of the door way letting her boyfriend in.

"How does she know that?" Troy mumbled.

"What was that?" Gabriella said walking to her kitchen where she was having breakfast with her mom.

"Nothing. Good morning, Mrs. Montez." Troy greeted Gabriella's mother.

"Hello, Troy." Mrs. Montez said.

"How was Tibet?" Troy asked.

"I was in South Africa. Tibet was last month. But it was very nice." Mrs. Montez corrected him.

"Right. That's good." Troy answered turning red.

"Oh, and tell your parents I wish them a happy anniversary." Mrs. Montez said getting up and clearing her plate, leaving her daughter and her boyfriend alone.

"I will." Troy shouted after her as she left the room. "How does the women that's not even in the country for thirty weeks of the year know today is my parents' wedding anniversary?" Troy said to Gabriella.

Gabriella ran a hand through Troy's hair laughing, "Because she's my mom: she knows all."

"Ok, but I still have a problem. I didn't get them anything" Troy said.

"You're awful." Gabriella teased.

"You know I get you the nicest presents ever, so don't even go there." Troy said reaching out and holding Gabriella's necklace.

"You are pretty good at giving me presents. But you know that I'm worth it." Gabriella said reaching over the table and kissing her boyfriend.

"Stop distracting me. I need to get something for my parents." Troy said trying to think.

"I've got it." Gabriella said, "We need to get a picture from your parents' wedding day."

"Good. Then what are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"Get it blown up and framed for you parents." Gabriella said amazed at her own smartness.

Troy thought about what Gabriella said for a minute and then spoke. "That is creative. I like it. Now all that you need to do is get a picture from my house."

"Why do I have to get it? It was my idea." Gabriella said.

"Ah, that is true, but there are a couple of reasons I can't enter my house today." Troy stated.

Gabriella stood in front of Troy waiting for a reasonable answer, "And?"

"Oh," Troy said thinking Gabriella wouldn't ask, "One: I can't go in the house because I don't have a present for them; that's just embarrassing."

"Whose fault is that?" Gabriella interrupted.

"And," Troy said loudly, "That was me ignoring you by the way, I don't want to walk into the house because it's my parent's anniversary and I don't want to see or hear anything a single child should never see or hear."

"You're such a baby, but I'll do it." Gabriella said giving in.

"Yes. That's why you're my favorite." Troy said jumping up and giving Gabriella a kiss. "Now, what we have to do is think of an incredibly stealth way for you to go into my house." Troy said pacing his room.

"Troy," Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" Troy answered.

"We aren't Charlie's Angels. I think I can get you a picture." Gabriella said positively.

"Ok, I trust you Agent G." Troy said.

"You're crazy." Gabriella responded.

"Too much coffee." Troy answered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and told Troy, "Let's take your car and we'll go get that picture you need."

"Ok," Troy agreed.

Once Troy and Gabriella reached Troy's house Gabriella tugged Troy out of his truck and pulled him toward the front door. Gabriella proceeded to knock on the door.

"This isn't very stealth, Gabi." Troy yelled in a whisper.

"How were you expecting me to get your picture?" Gabriella asked puzzled.

"I don't know. Something involving grappling hooks, and tear gas, and maybe some mace." Troy explained.

Before Gabriella could tell Troy how dumb of an answer that was, the door was answered by Mrs. Bolton.

"Hi, Gabriella. And Troy?" Mrs. Bolton addressed the kids.

"Busted." Troy whispered to Gabriella, who elbowed Troy in the ribs.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella started, "Troy came over this and started telling me it was your twentieth wedding anniversary."

"He did?" "I did?" Mrs. and Troy Bolton said together.

"Yes, he did. And I was wondering if you would show us some of your pictures." Gabriella asked.

"What?" "Absolutely!" Troy and Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Great," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, come on in, you two." Mrs. Bolton said moving out of the doorway excitedly.

Once inside the doorway Troy pulled on Gabriella's arm, "What are you thinking?" Troy accused.

"I'm getting you a goddamn picture, Troy." Gabriella said walking into the living room of Troy's house.

For the next twenty minutes Mrs. Bolton pulled out her boxes filled with pictures from her wedding. Gabriella was thrilled to be spending time with Mrs. Bolton looking at these pictures. Troy thought it couldn't have been more torturous.

"Ok, this is my favorite one, Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said pulling a picture out of the box that had a picture of Mr. Bolton carrying the newly named Mrs. Bolton out of a church on the church steps.

"Oh my God, Mrs. Bolton, you look gorgeous." Gabriella said taking the photo into her own hands.

"If you like that one, Sweetheart, you'll love this one." Mrs. Bolton said shoving her head into a box looking for another picture. Troy tipped his head back in disbelief until he saw Gabriella slide his mother's favorite picture into her purse.

"Actually, Mrs. Bolton, Troy promised he'd take me out for lunch now, but definitely another time." Gabriella said getting up and reaching out for Troy's hand.

"Oh, ok, Sweetie," Mrs. Bolton said pulling Gabriella into a hug, "but we can definitely do this another time."

"See you later, Mom." Troy said pushing Gabriella out the door. Once outside Troy tipped his head back, "Jesus, I thought that would never end."

"Troy, you are the worst son ever." Gabriella said smacking his arm playfully.

"But I'm the best boyfriend ever. You can't deny that." Troy said moving his face dangerously close to Gabriella's.

Gabriella didn't answer; she just moved her head the two inches she needed to give Troy a kiss.

"That's what I thought." Troy smirked.

"Get in the car, Troy." Gabriella said smacking him on the arm again.

Inside Lucille Bolton was looking through the window to see her son flirting with his girlfriend: she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you looking at?" Jack Bolton said coming behind his wife looking out to see his son.

"Our son." Lucille answered.

"He's smooth like his father." Jack said proudly.

"Shut up and get upstairs." Mrs. Bolton told her husband.

"Troy, let's go to the one hour photo place in town." Gabriella told Troy.

"Ok. But what are we going to do for an hour?" Troy asked.

"You can take me out to lunch." Gabriella smiled putting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"You got it." Troy said kissing the top of Gabriella's head as he took a right to head into town.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the Rite Aid and headed to the photo section where they were greeted by a kid that had a face covered in acne.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" the kid said in an annoying whinny voice.

"Can I get this picture blown up?" Troy asked handing the picture to the kid behind the counter.

"Sure thing. What size? We have 12x12, 12x16, 13x19, or 18x24." The kid said.

"Yeah, that one. The big one." Troy said.

"Ok, it'll be done in an hour or less, or it's on Rite Aid." The kid said proudly.

"Ok." Troy said a little weirded out as he turned to walk out the door.

"Thank you." Gabriella said politely to the kid who smiled to himself.

"Where do you want to go to lunch, Gabi?" Troy asked lacing his fingers with her once they were on the sidewalk.

"I don't care." Gabriella answered.

"Well, I'm treating you to what ever you want for helping me with my parent problem." Troy said sweetly.

"I like Friendly's." Gabriella said.

"Greasy food and ice cream, who wouldn't?" Troy said leading the way toward the Friendly's.

After the couple's meal, Troy paid for the bill and they headed back to Rite Aid. "Thanks for lunch, Troy." Gabriella said kissing her boyfriend.

"No problem," Troy said after his kiss, "it was my pleasure."

"Not yet it is," Gabriella whispered seductively into Troy's ear.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked Gabriella who took off down the sidewalk toward Rite Aid.

Troy chased Gabriella all the way to the Rite Aid until he caught her.

"Now what was that you were saying about pleasure, Gabriella Montez?" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella outside the store.

"I don't know. You'll have to find out later tonight." She giggled out of breath.

"You're such a tease," Troy said grabbing her hand and leading her into the store. "Hey, buddy," Troy addressed the kid behind the counter, "I'm picking up the pictures for Bolton."

"Ok, Bolton, Bolton, Bo-" the kid said looking down the shelf for Troy's picture.

"Right here," the kid said pulling out the largest envelope Troy had ever seen, "That'll be 10.49" the employee said to Troy.

After Troy took the picture after paying for it he turned to Gabriella, "Where can I find a frame big enough for this son of a bitch?" Troy asked her dangling the envelope in front of Gabriella's face.

"You're hopeless without me, Troy," Gabriella said walking with Troy down the sidewalk.

"Why is that?" Troy asked a little offended.

"I bet you I can find a place where I can get a picture frame for less than 15 and in less than fifteen minutes." Gabriella said turning the corner.

"Where can you do that?" Troy asked still being dragged by Gabriella's hand.

"Right here," she said turning to walk into the parking lot of a Walmart.

"You're so smart, Gabi." Troy said walking with his girlfriend into the superstore.

Once Gabriella picked out a picture frame that fit the new photo for Troy's parents, she walked down the card aisle and picked out a cute anniversary card to go with the new frame. On the ride back to Troy's Gabriella put the picture in the frame and filled the card out for Troy.

As soon as Troy pulled the car outside his house Gabriella handed Troy the card, "All you need to do is sign your name."

Troy looked down at the card. In Gabriella's handwriting it said:

"Mom and Dad,

Congratulations on twenty years. You both are my role models in everything I do. I couldn't be any happier for you two. May the next twenty years be just as great.

Love,"

Troy scribbled down what he wanted on the car and then hopped out of the car.

By then it was almost nine at night. Troy opened the door on Gabriella's side and coaxed her into coming with him inside. Once inside Troy's house, Troy called his parents downstairs.

"Mom. Dad. Can you come down here?" Troy ordered more than asked.

As soon as they came down, Troy and Gabriella presented Troy's parents with their gifts. Troy gave the picture to his dad and the card to his mom.

His mom read the card out load:

"Mom and Dad,

Congratulations on twenty years. You both are my role models in everything I do. I couldn't be any happier for you two. May the next twenty years be just as great.

Love,

Troy and Gabriella"

"Thanks, kids." Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton said as they hugged Troy and kissed Gabriella.

After their gift was given Mrs. Bolton had the idea of getting the wedding pictures out again. To keep their women happy Troy and Jack played along until Mr. Bolton dragged Lucille up to bed.

Once left alone in the dinning room, Troy scooted his chair closer to Gabriella's until their chairs were touching.

"Hey, a crossword," Gabriella said looking at the half completed crossword Troy's parents started that morning, "Do you want to do it?"

""I always want to do _it_," Troy said eyes lighting up.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity and started "Actress Blank Biel," Gabriella read

"_Jessica_," Troy answered

"Author of Old Man and the Sea," Troy read.

"_Hemmingway_," Gabriella said moving closer to Troy and the crossword. When he saw Gabriella was having a tough time seeing the puzzle, he put his hands under Gabriella and moved her to his lap.

"Sixth planet from the sun," Gabriella read.

"_Saturn_," Troy answered, "Four letter word for display of affection. Starts with _K_," Troy said.

"_Kiss_, but where is that one?" Gabriella asked moving her head closer to the newspaper to read it.

"Right here," Troy said putting a hand on Gabriella's cheek and giving her a kiss, "Thanks for helping me today."

"You are the cheesiest boy ever, Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled and looked back down at the paper to help Gabriella finished the puzzle.


	21. Game Day

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 21

The day had finally come: the state championship. It was Troy's, and Chad's, and Zeke's last game of high school basketball, the season that their school would forever remember them by was coming to an end. It was a bitter feeling. Their last high school game was going to end that day.

Principal Matsui did everything possible for the boys' team to have the most fan support possible. He blew the budget spending money on shirts, noise makers, and buses for the students to go to the game that was at West High this year. Principal Matsui even set the day as a half day so the entire student body could attend the game as a school. The only rule Principal Matsui set was that no one could leave the school until the buses shoved off for West High.

"Hey, Wildcat," Gabriella Montez said coming behind her boyfriend as she slightly vaulted into the air off his shoulders.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said a little startled, but he still kissed her.

"Are you excited for today?" Gabriella said walking next to Troy and swinging an arm around his waist.

"I got some butterflies. Why are you so happy?" Troy asked slinging an arm over her.

"Because I know you're going to do great." Gabriella said with a big smile.

"Thanks, Baby Girl," Troy said kissing his girlfriend again.

"Now that our half day is over what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Isn't there some school festival for the school today, something about raising school spirit?" Troy said.

"Yeah, I think there is a carnival or something in the gym. Do you want to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we can go." Troy said turning around in the hall and walking the other way with Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy and Gabriella," a sophomore girl said outside the gym showing her Wildcat Pride in what she was wearing.

"Hi, Stacey," the couple said together.

"Is there a carnival in here?" Gabriella said pointing to the gym doors.

"Yeah, it is. Here," Stacey said handing Troy and Gabriella a red party cup filled with plastic poker chips, "You use these to pay for games and food. Good luck today, Troy." The love struck girl said to the school hero.

"Thanks, Stace." Troy said with a wink before he walked in. The girl melted into his wink.

"Why do you do that?" Gabriella asked Troy as soon as the couple was through the gymnasium doors.

"Do what?" Troy asked.

"Give girls winks and stuff." Gabriella accused.

"She loved it. I was doing something nice." Troy said offended, "You know you're the only girl I _like_ winking to. You're so smart," Troy said moving his hands up and down Gabriella's arms, "and pretty, and gorgeous, and so damn hot when you want to be." Troy continued whispering as he moved his head closer to Gabriella's ear.

"I hate your charm." Gabriella said turning and kissing Troy.

"I love it." Troy said to himself as Gabriella walked away.

"Ah, Troy, my boy," a short Asian man said putting a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Principal Matsui, this carnival is awesome. On behave of the team, thank you very much." Troy said holding his hand out to shake the principal's hand.

"I thought the students could use some fun before we go cheer for you and the other players at West High." Principal Matsui said.

"It seems like it's working, sir." Troy said.

"Well, I won't hold you up any longer from your girlfriend, Ms. Montez." Principal Matsui said nodding to Gabriella.

"Hello, Mr. Matsui." Gabriella said.

"Bye, Sir." Troy said as Mr. Matsui walked away.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some cotton candy. Do you want anything?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No, I'll just steal some of yours. I'll be over by the Bottle Toss over there." Gabriella told Troy.

"Ok, I'll be two seconds." Troy said kissing his girlfriend then grabbing a token out of the red party cup she was holding.

Troy made his way through the packed gym getting tugged on by everyone that recognized him wishing him good luck for the game that day. Once Troy finally made his way to the cotton candy stall he ordered one and waited for it to be spun. Troy was staring at the cotton candy maker as the crystal sugar turned into spindly strands of sweet goodness.

As he watched the transformation from crystal to thread happen a pair of small hands slid from behind him. Troy immediately laced his fingers with the hands, but let go instantly when he found they weren't Gabriella's. "Hey, Troy."

"Hey, Alexa." Troy said emotionlessly as he pulled away from the girl.

"Good luck today." Alexa said stepping closer to Troy.

"Thanks," Troy said keeping his comments short and concise.

"Troy, you don't need to act like we're strangers," Alexa said moving her lips close to Troy's ear.

Alexa McGrath was a petite girl like Gabriella, except Alexa had light blonde hair and amazing blue eyes only to be matched by Troy's pair of orbs. Troy and Alexa had what some people would call a "history", but that was before Gabriella stepped into the picture.

"That was sophomore year, Alexa. Move on." Troy said.

"Troy, cotton candy's done." The kid working the cotton candy maker said.

"Thanks, Brad," Troy said grabbing the pink fluff.

"What if I don't want to move on?" Alexa said moving her face toward Troy's in a seductive way that would've made Troy putty two years ago.

"You're going to have to," Troy said moving his head away from Alexa's advancing lips. As he pulled his head away he caught sight of Gabriella, who could see everything that was happening at the cotton candy stall, "but right now I have to give Gabi her cotton candy."

Troy tried to walk around Alexa, but she stopped him, "Oh, Gabi," she mocked Troy, "We can't keep Gabi waiting. Can we?" Alexa said taking a bite from Troy's pink fluff. Alexa put her hand on Troy's leg, "Well, at least call me." Alexa moved her hand up Troy's leg, "Do you have a pen for me?" She rubbed over Troy's groin, "That's not a pen," she giggled and felt Troy some more..

"Here," Troy said pulling away and reaching in his pocket getting her a pen.

After Alexa wrote her number on a piece of paper and looked up to give it to Troy, he was gone.

Troy found Gabriella playing Whack-A-Mole.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said behind Gabriella.

"Hi." Gabriella said whacking a plastic mole.

"You're really smacking those moles." Troy said.

"I have some anger built up, right now." Gabriella said in a tone that told Troy what she really meant.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of her." Troy said pointing behind his back.

"I'm not," Gabriella said through gritted teeth hitting more moles.

"You're mad at me?" Troy questioned her.

Gabriella continued beating the moles. "Troy, I know the stories. I know you two used to fool around your sophomore and junior year-" Gabriella started

"Half of junior year. Before I met you." Troy said putting his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Troy, I've heard stuff. You know that girl _was _and still _is_ in love with you," Gabriella told Troy.

"I know." Troy said plainly.

"And you still let her do that? Good to know." Gabriella said heading for the gym door.

Troy caught up to her as soon as she left the carnival, "But," Troy said strongly, "I didn't love her." Gabriella tried to get out of Troy's grip, "And, I'm in love with you." Troy told her looking into her eyes with his most serious tone.

Gabriella tried to keep a straight face during Troy's confessions of love for her, but she couldn't. She smiled a shy timid smile, and was too embarrassed about it to look at Troy.

"There's my girl," Troy said cupping her chin and kissing her.

"I'm still mad at you," Gabriella said after Troy kissed her.

"You sure are. Furious." Troy said grabbing her hand.

"And you can't always use the 'I love you' card, you know?" Gabriella scolded Troy with a smile.

"I know." Troy said smirking.

"Why are you so charming and cute?" Gabriella asked giving into Troy.

"I have that effect." Troy said laughing as Gabriella smacked him for being vain.

At 2 Troy and the rest of the basketball team met in the locker room of East High for their pre-game speech from Coach Bolton. After their speech they were going to get on a bus and head to West High.

After Coach's speech, he told the players, "Ok, let's hit the bus so we can get to West High and warm up." The boy's headed out of the locker room, last out were Zeke, Chad, and Troy all nodding to each other wordlessly. Once on the bus the boys all laid down on their seats, iPods blaring everyone getting their head in pre-game mode. Troy was the player that looked most composed and ready. He was sitting up in his seat head swaying to his music; mentally he was going over plays in his head; getting ready.

Principal Matsui called in the school to the auditorium at 2:15 to assemble everyone so the school could head to West High.

After Principal Matsui gave all the students the 411 on what was going to happen he told them, "Now, I know we don't have the best relationship with West High, but let's be the best fans we can, and win another championship!"

The students roared with Wildcat Pride.

"Ok, outside there are eight buses, the first two are for seniors, the second pair are for juniors, and so on." Principal Matsui said dismissing the kids from the auditorium.

On the buses, Ryan sat with Kelsi, Sharpay sat with Jake, and Gabriella sat with Taylor. For the thirty minute bus ride the kids sat talking about the first two times West High and East High met in the regular season and how the Wildcats won both times, but by close margins.

As the bus turned the corner and the West High Knights sign could be seen on kid shouted, "We're here!" and the senior bus roared in excitement.

Once all eight buses cleared, all of East High was packed in the Knights' parking lot.

"Ok, let's go. Remember, Wildcat Pride." Principal Matsui shouted as kids rushed into the gym. The last six people to enter the gym were Gabriella and her friends.

Not knowing why they weren't going in Jake asked, "Don't we want to get good seat, guys?"

The other five laughed at him and slowly walked into the Knights' gym.

The gym was split down in two the left half of the gym was filled with West High fans and the right half was packed with Wildcat fans. So far the only team out warming up was West High.

Behind the visiting locker room doors Troy and his team were standing waiting to burst out of the doors.

"Alright, boys," Troy was yelling pumping his team up, "We didn't fucking work hard all season to come here and take second place."

The team agreed in grunts and yells.

"We've beaten these fuckers twice this year already. Let's do it again in their house."

Troy walked next to the doors, "Wildcats."

"Getcha head in the game." The team answered.

Troy pushed the doors open letting his team run out of the visiting locker room doors. As each player ran past him he patted them on the back until the last two, the other captains of Zeke and Chad, ran out. Troy slung his arms over their backs as they ran out together, firing the East High crowd up as they stepped on the court.

When Troy walked out onto the court, he looked for Gabriella. When he found her and his other friends by the doors he waved them over toward him. Once they were next to him on the court, he pointed to six kids that were courtside and told them to find new seats. Troy then led his friends to their new seats and went about warming up with his team.

Troy was too busy shooting lay ups to notice who was walking toward the East High stands. Trey McKnight was proceeding right toward Gabriella. As Trey walked toward Gabriella, he had to walk right in front of Jake, who immediately stood up and got in Trey's face.

"What do you want?" Jake said stepping in front of Jake and his football posse.

"Just here for a little basketball," Trey answered coolly.

"I think you should turn around." Jake said trying to stand up to Trey's full height.

"What are you going to do?" Trey said lightly shoving Jake.

"Beat your ass," Jake said winding up for a bigger push.

"Jake Davies!" Principal Matsui said motioning Jake over.

Jake proceeded to walk toward his principal and right by Trey.

"Bitch," Trey said throwing Jake a shoulder.

As Jake was being ripped apart by Principal Matsui, Trey made his way to Gabriella. Ryan didn't do anything when five other football players surrounded him.

Troy saw what was about to unfold, "You've got to be kidding me. This kid doesn't give up." He told himself, "Jason, give me your ball."

"Hey, Gabi," Trey said running a hand through Gabriella's hair.

"Get away from me, Trey," Gabriella said smacking his hand away.

"Oh, boys, it doesn't look like she liked our last time together." Trey said laughing to his friends, "Maybe we could go into the locker rooms and-" Trey didn't get to finish his sentence because a basketball smacked him in the back of the head.

"Who the fuck threw-" Trey turned, but didn't finish his sentence again since another ball smacked him square in the face causing his nose to bleed.

Troy caught the ball that bounced off Trey's face with one hand and continued dribbling it, as he dribbled the first ball that hit Trey in his other hand.

"What's up, Trey?" Troy asked pretending to throw the ball at him again.

"Don't make me kick your ass out here, Bolton." Trey threatened, but the whole East High stands made a uniform sound as they stood up, ready to defend their star point guard.

"Tough talk from the sidelines." Troy said shrugging his shoulders as he kept dribbling both balls.

"Bolton!" Principal Matsui said to Troy.

"I'm just warming up." Troy said.

The horn rang telling the teams the tip off would be in two minutes. Troy kicked the balls to the East High bench and started walking to the East High stands. As he walked toward the stands, he took his warm up top off. Troy walked right past Trey and handed his top to Gabriella. Once he gave his top to his girlfriend he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which earned some wolf whistles and dirty calls from the fans which Principal Matsui tried to quiet.

"Good luck, Troy." Gabriella said to her boyfriend.

"I already have my lucky charm." Troy said as he ran into his team huddle.

"Troy used to do that for me too." A feminine voice said behind Gabriella. It was Alexa. Gabriella tolled her eyes and ignored her. She was trying to get on her nerves.

When Troy arrived in the huddle, Coach Bolton was finishing up his speech. When he finished he turned the center of attention to Chad.

"Alright, boys," Chad started, "today we have a new cheer. I'm going to lead it and you are going to follow Zeke and Troy."

"Alright," the team said quietly.

"East High!" Chad yelled.

"East High!" the team repeated.

"We are the best!" Chad shouted.

"We are the best!" The team roared.

"East High!" Chad screamed.

"East High!" Both the East High stands and the players shouted.

"We are the best!" Chad shouted.

"We are the best!" The team roared with the crowd.

"1, 2, 3. Wildcats!" Chad said getting hoarse.

"Getcha head in the game!" everyone screamed.

Trey, along with everyone in the building was watching the East High huddle, so he didn't even see Jake walk by.

Jake cocked his fist back and punched Trey right in the gut, "My principal told me to tell you to, 'Get on your own side,' Asshole." Jake said to a crumpled over Trey.

The crowd grew silent as the ref tossed the ball for the opening tip off.

**A/N: Ok, I liked this chapter, tell me how you feel. For curiosity's sake as an author, which is your guys' favorite chapter? I can maybe write more like it, or along the lines of that. Give me the challenge.**

**JRB2009**


	22. Tip Off

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 22

The ref tossed the ball in the air and was instantly tipped down by East High's Kyle Palmer. Palmer touched the ball into the safe hands of Troy Bolton. Troy attacked up the court with speed and precision.

Troy picked his head up to find an open Jason Cross in the corner. Troy whipped the ball to his reliable shooting guard, but was picked off by West High's very able point guard, Matt Adams. West High's fans exploded into cheers at the interception of East High's star. The entire East High stands quieted when Troy forced a very rare turnover.

Troy looked back at his crowd in apology and started to move back to defend a three-on-one rush.

"Troy, what are you doing?!" Coach Bolton screamed to his only son.

Troy back tracked to defend, as he motioned his arm to quiet his dad confidently.

Troy looked to his left and to his right and saw two Knights rushing on either side of Adams. Adams faked to the left and passed to the right, leaving his man a wide open lay-up. Just as the West High player was about to finger-roll the ball into the net, Troy swatted the ball straight out of bounds. The East High stands exploded with noise; especially from one small brunette.

"Woo, way to go, Troy, woo," Gabriella shouted and clapped to her boyfriend on the court. Gabriella turned around and looked to see who else was in the stands and when she turned around she earned a dirty look from a blonde behind her. Once Gabriella turned around to make eye contact with her boyfriend, who winked at her from the court; she was kicked in her back.

"Ow," Gabriella said grabbing her back.

"Oops, sorry, Gabs. I didn't see you there." Alexa McGrath said in a mock sincere voice.

"Go work another corner, whore." Sharpay said defending her friend, "Forget her, Gabs. Troy just made a huge play. You should pay attention to him."

Gabriella nodded and looked back onto the court.

West High was in-bounding the ball. Their players were stacked up and waiting for the in-bounder to give a signal. Once the West High stack broke, the East High players followed their men defending them perfectly. As a last attempt the in-bounder tried to toss the ball to Chad's man, but Chad was too quick and pulled the ball down for a steal.

Once the West High players ceased trying to steal the ball from Chad, Chad handed the ball to Troy who went to attack the West High basket. Troy dribbled the ball down until he reached the key, where he went to penetrate the paint. When three Knights stepped in front of Troy's path, he easily slipped the ball to Zeke who had no problem putting the ball off the glass and in the net.

"Good work, Zeke," Sharpay screamed from the side.

"Nice pass, Troy," Gabriella shouted as Troy ran by the crowd. Troy ran next to the crowd and reached out to grab Gabriella's hand quickly. Gabriella smiled at how much Troy cared about her even though he had so much on the line with this game. Gabriella was wretched out of her thoughts when someone yanked her hair from behind her.

"Sorry," Alexa said with a bitchy smile.

"Leave it," Taylor said holding Gabriella's hand.

The Knights came down with a fire in their offense their next drive. West High's point guard stepped up from outside the arch and tossed the ball up. He missed, but was rebounded by his center, who quickly dropped the ball in the hoop.

Quickly trying to counter Troy demanded the ball and streaked down the East High sidelines at top speed. As Troy was right in front of his friends, Gabriella stormed out of the stands and collided with Troy. Both went down hard. The West High fans erupted in laughter. East High was silent as their star player was slow to get up. Troy slowly worked his way to a sitting position, posting the rest of his body on one hand until he saw who hit him.

"Shit!" Troy said aloud. Troy slid on a knee over next to Gabriella to see if she was ok.

Gabriella was in tear, not from pain, but embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you ok?" Troy said softly wiping tears from Gabriella's face.

Gabriella nodded her head, still sobbing.

"What happened?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Alexa pushed me." Gabriella said calming down.

"You've got to be kidding me." Troy said to himself before he looked around to find Alexa. Troy stood up when he found her.

Troy approached her, stood on Gabriella's seat, got in Alexa's face and quietly said. "Get out."

"What?" Alexa said confused.

"Get out." Troy said as quietly as before, pointing to the doors.

"Are you serious?" Alexa said in the same quiet voice.

"Get out, Alexa!" Troy screamed alarming everyone in the building.

Red in the face, Alexa McGrath grabbed her things and headed toward the doors as everybody watched her exit. "This isn't over, Montez." Alexa said as she walked past Gabriella.

Troy walked over to help Gabriella back to her seat. "Are you going to be ok?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

What no one saw was Trey McKnight follow Alexa McGrath out the gym doors.

Once his personal life was realigned Troy faced the refs, "Sorry, let's play some ball."

"Wildcats!" The bus filled with the varsity basketball players screamed as Mr. Bolton drove the bus back to East High.

On the school bus the boys were jumping up and down, and screaming their lungs out, since they won the state championship back-to-back. The boys won a close match that ended up going down to the wire.

"Hey, shut up, shut up, shut up," Chad said holding on hand out to quiet the bus, "The championship ball goes to, drum roll please," the boys banged on the seats in front of them, "Your captain, Troy Bolton." Chad said tossing the basketball to Troy.

"And, this championship trophy goes to," Troy said holding his hands up to stop the cheering for himself, "all of us." Troy said hoisting the trophy in the air. All the boys shouted out of pride and attempted to put a hand on the trophy, again.

Once Mr. Bolton pulled into the parking lot of East High, the boys jumped off the bus to be met by the entire student body who were cheering and sprinting to meet the basketball players off the bus. Troy was immediately manhandled by the mob and lifted onto their shoulders along with Chad and Zeke. Gabriella and her friends watched from a distance as the boys got the credit they deserved.

"Hey, put me down, put me down." Troy laughed to the kids that were carrying him. They obeyed.

Once Troy hopped down from the masses he shuffled to his friends who proceeded to hug and congratulate him. The last person to congratulate was Gabriella. As Troy pulled away from a hug from Sharpay, he approached Gabriella with a smile on his face.

"Nice work, Wildcat." Gabriella said walking toward Troy.

"You know, I think you're good luck. I'm 100 winning championship games when you're there." Troy said closing the distance and putting his hands on Gabriella's waist, as Gabriella put her hands on Troy's arms.

"I like being your good luck charm." Gabriella said kissing Troy.

"Can I get lucky tonight?" Troy whispered into her ear.

"Maybe." Gabriella teased.

Once Gabriella pulled away from pecking Troy on the lips he grabbed her hand and led her into the mass of East High fans where they were both engulfed by the swarm of students.

Shortly after the basketball team got off the bus, the only people left in the parking lot were Chad, Zeke, Troy, and their girlfriends.

"Alright guys, we're going to split." Chad said holding Taylor's hand.

"Yeah, I think we're going to hit the road, too." Zeke said with an arm slung over Sharpay's shoulder.

"Why don't we all come back to my house?" Troy suggested, "Gabriella is coming over, why don't we have a movie night?"

"It's a school night." Taylor said.

"We're state champs, and besides there's three days until spring break. Who's really going to care?" Troy said tempting his friends.

"Is Jack going to mind?" Zeke asked referring to Troy's dad.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy laughed, "You know he's more excited about winning this championship than we are."

"Alright, then, give us thirty minutes for us to get our PJs and shit we'll need for school and we'll be over," Chad said deciding for everyone.

Everyone turned to their respective cars, but everyone could hear Taylor whining, "But it's a school night."

Troy led Gabriella back to his truck, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, other than my _too_ close encounter with you on the court, it was fun to watch you win your championship." She said turning with a skip and kissing Troy in the cheek.

"No pressure. How's your knee?" Troy said opening the door for Gabriella and then helped her get in.

"I think if I stay off it, I'll be fine." Gabriella answered, "Why? Are you going to take care of me?"

"Don't I always?" Troy asked starting his car.

After Troy closed the door to his house, he was immediately met by the arms of his parents, "Troy, we are so proud of you." Troy's mom told him. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend got the attention he deserved from his game.

"I'm proud of you, Troy," Mr. Bolton said pulling his dad into a hug, "Ok, so some scouts came over to me after the game and they were telling me-" Jack Bolton tried to tell Troy, but Troy threw his hand up.

"Tell me later, Dad," Troy said, "Gabriella's here."

"Ok," Troy's dad said ruffling his hair.

"And some other people are going to come over, too. We're going to celebrate our back-to-back championship with a movie night." Troy informed his parents.

"Sounds good." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton agreed.

"You guys deserve it." Mrs. Bolton said pulling Jack upstairs leaving the kids to convert the living room to a movie theater.

Within thirty minutes everyone was at Troy's in PJs, and clothes to change into for classes the next day.

Chad was reenacting the final play of the game, "Baylor pulls the rebound down," Chad over exaggerated a jump, "Passes the ball to Danforth," Chad pretended to pass then catch a fake ball, "Danforth dishes to Bolton; Bolton spins past one defender," Chad did an over done spin, "Bolton crosses over," Chad pretended to bounce a ball between his legs, "Three, two, one; Bolton pulls up for a three." Chad jumped and took a fake jump shot, "Swish, and the crowd goes wild, ah." Chad hoarsely cheered reliving the final moments to his friends.

Everyone laughed at Chad's stupidity.

"Is that how it happened?" Troy asked with Gabriella.

"Yeah." Chad answered plainly.

"That Bolton sounds like a freaking stud." Troy said tooting his own horn.

The kids laughed.

Troy was on the biggest, comfiest couch with Gabriella under his arm. Zeke was on a smaller couch with Sharpay, and Taylor was on a large seat waiting for Chad to put the movie in.

"What's our movie tonight, Chad?" Sharpay asked getting snuggled with Zeke.

"A classic. _10 Things I Hate About You._" Chad said.

"Kind of gay, but I'll admit it. I do like the movie." Troy said, getting up to get blankets for everyone.

When Troy got back with his blankets and pillows, he handed them out and went back to snuggle with Gabriella. Within twenty minutes of the movie playing no one was paying attention. Taylor and Chad looked like there were arguing quietly about how tomorrow was going to be a school day, the look on Sharpay's face told everyone that Zeke wasn't playing nicely under their blanket, and Troy and Gabriella were just lying together feeling each other's heartbeat.

Troy shifted in his seat to rest his head against one of the arm rests of the bigger couch. With his powerful arms he pulled Gabriella down until her head was lying on Troy's shoulder.

"Hi," Gabriella said at a loss for words as her head made contact with Troy's shoulder.

"Hi," Troy said back, "how's your knee feel?" Troy asked Gabriella for the hundredth time that night.

"Ok," Gabriella breathed out, "How's yours?"

"Fine," Troy said, "What happened exactly?"

"Well, when you went to bring the ball up the sideline, Alexa pushed me out onto the court in front of you, and then we collided, and you were hurt and I started to cry since I was so embarrassed. It was awful." Gabriella said turning red in the face just thinking about it.

"It's ok. You'll have a nice bruise. You can say you were just giving me head." Troy told her.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered angrily, "people don't need to know about what we do with our sex life. Do you parade that stuff around?"

"No, that story would just make you sound more edgy. And people would think I'm a pimp getting some from such a hot girl." Troy defended himself.

"I just should have bitch slapped Alexa the first time she kicked me. That would've made me edgy." Gabriella thought out loud.

"Wait! She kicked you?" Troy questioned quietly, "Tomorrow I'm telling that whore what's up. She's out of my life, you're in, and you're here to stay." Troy stated wrapping his arm under her body.

Gabriella grinned at how much Troy would do for her, but she told him, "NO, that'll only make it worse, and you know it. Besides, we're going on Spring Break in 3 days. She'll be out of my hair then, so it's whatever."

"If you're sure," Troy said relaxing into the couch, ready to fall asleep.

Gabriella followed suit and relaxed into Troy's chest, "I love you, Troy." Gabriella said happily.

"I love you, too, Gabi," Troy said kissing the top of Gabriella's head.

**A/N: Thank you ****Merebelle14084**** I hadn't even thought of that idea, but I'll get on that. If you guys just tell me what you enjoy or think should happen I'll be more than happy to get creative with it. (Don't necessarily need to have a favorite chapter but a favorite idea.)**

**JRB2009**


	23. Welcome to Miami

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 23

The morning of East High's first day of Spring Break had finally come. Granted it was 2 in the morning, it was still the morning of their first official day of Spring Break.

Troy sluggishly rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. Troy slowly went through his morning routine.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Troy asked himself.

As Troy finished moving his razor across his face his cell phone vibrated on his counter. The screen read, "Gabriella."

"That's why," Troy said picking the phone up.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said into her phone.

"Good morning, Gabi," Troy said lethargically.

"Aw, is it too early for my baby?" Gabriella said with much more step in her voice than in Troy's.

"Yeah, as the first day of Spring Break 2 in the morning is way too early." Troy said walking out of his bathroom into his bedroom.

"Well, we wanted to get an early flight so we can get to Miami, and tan today." Gabriella exclaimed.

"True," Troy agreed, "I bet Chad is even slower than me though." Troy said to himself.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked hearing Troy mumble.

"Nothing," Troy finished, "are you still picking me up?"

"Yeah, my mom and I just left my house. Are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh," Troy said looking in a corner of a room where he had a pile of clothes thrown messily on a suitcase, "I sure am."

"Ok, we'll be at your house in fifteen minutes." Gabriella said, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Troy said hanging up. After Troy dressed he rearranged the clothes so they were neatly away in the suitcase, and not a moment sooner. Gabriella called Troy and told him that she and her mom were outside waiting for Troy.

Troy carried his suitcase outside and loaded it into Mrs. Montez's car. He then hopped in next to Gabriella.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella said kissing Troy's cheek.

"Hi, Gabi." Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Good morning, Troy." Mrs. Montez said from the driver's seat.

"Good morning, Mrs. Montez." Troy replied.

"So, Gabs, where am I going now?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter.

"We're going to pick up Taylor first and then swing by Chad's since he's closest to the airport." Gabriella answered.

Within fifteen minutes all the kids were picked up and Mrs. Montez was heading to the airport.

The reason the kids were heading to Miami was because Mrs. Montez had done so much traveling in the past year; she had gained thousands of frequent flier reward points. Enough points to be able to buy Gabriella and three friends free tickets and a free week in a hotel. Gabriella picked Chad, Taylor, and, of course, Troy.

After thirty minutes of picking Chad up everyone in the car was asleep. Taylor and Chad were asleep in the back of Mrs. Montez's car, and Troy and Gabriella were asleep in the middle row. Chad's head was rested against a window and Taylor was resting on Chad's shoulder. Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder, and as Gabriella continued breathing rhythmically she lulled Troy to sleep who ended up resting his ear on Gabriella's head.

The kids rode that way all the way until they reached the off ramp to the airport. Mrs. Montez aroused the kids by turning around at a stop sign and nudging her daughter awake. When Gabriella's head shot up awake she threw Troy's head awake as well.

"Hey, would you get those guys up?" Mrs. Montez asked driving when it was her turn.

"Hey," Gabriella said softly trying to shake Taylor's left leg. Taylor didn't budge.

"Chad, wake up," Gabriella said just as gently. Chad didn't move either.

"Yo!" Troy said loudly. Chad said up straight tossing Taylor awake too.

"I was just resting my eyes, Mr. Newton." Chad said instinctively.

Everyone laughed. "No, Idiot, we're here." Troy informed his best friend.

Mrs. Montez parked outside the United section of the airport, allowing the boys to take the luggage out of the car. Everyone hugged Mrs. Montez and thanked her for the ride.

"Gabs, call me when you guys touch down. I want to know you guys made it safely."

"Ok, Mom," Gabriella said hugging her mom one last time, "I love you."

"Take care of her, Troy," Mrs. Montez said giving Troy a hard stare.

"Of cours-, you can count on m-, don't worr-, you got it, Mrs. Montez," Troy stammered.

"Be safe kids," Mrs. Montez said through the window before she pulled out to head home.

Gabriella smacked Troy once her mom pulled out of the airport, "You suck around her."

"I know. If I'm dealing with any other adult I'm fine, but there's something about your mom that makes me fumble every time I talk to her. I just always feel like I have to impress her." Troy said to Gabriella who was about to pick up her second bag, "I got it." Troy said grabbing it for her.

"See, Troy, you automatically impress girls if you don't like about it." Gabriella told Troy before kissing his cheek, "And thanks for taking my bag."

After Taylor and Gabriella checked the boys in, the group headed into the airport with their carry-ons. Once the kids were through security and were camped out at their gate Chad crashed on one of the couch/chairs that were by the gate.

"Since, I'm not supposed to be awake for another," Chad looked at a clock on the wall, "six hours, I'm going to nap until we board."

"Me too," Taylor said snuggling against her boyfriend on the couch.

"What do you want to do, Gabi?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Do you want to go and buy me candy?" Gabriella asked as cute as possible.

"Do I get a kiss?" Troy asked.

"Mhm," Gabriella hummed before kissing Troy quickly.

Gabriella led Troy into an airport kiosk that was selling candy, along with magazines, and faux-Rolexes. Troy was occupied looking in a sports magazine when he heard a familiar voice, "Troy, is that you?"

Troy hoped to God that the voice would keep walking, but when the hands to the owner of the voice pulled the magazine away from hiding his face, he was exposed.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" a feminine figure asked Troy.

"I'm going to Miami," Troy said lifelessly.

"Oh, my God, me too." The girl said.

"What are you doing, Alexa?" Troy asked in a dead tone.

"Just enjoying spring break. I'm meeting some friends that are already down in Miami," Alexa McGrath told Troy.

"Hey, Troy. I know what candy I want." Gabriella said before she saw who Troy was talking to.

"Hey, Gabs." Alexa said in an upbeat tone.

Gabriella didn't respond to Alexa, but instead asked Troy, "Hey, _Sweetie_, can we get this so we can go back to our gate."

"I'll wait for you guys, we can walk together," Alexa said stepping closed to Troy's other side.

When Alexa went to reach for Troy's arm, Troy swung it out of her reach, "No, it's cool. Don't wait up."

Defeated Alexa headed off to her gate.

"I don't like her." Gabriella put in a nice way.

"She's a bitch." Troy said easily.

Gabriella laughed. "Where is she going?"

"Miami, she's on out flight." Troy answered.

"It's ok. Miami is a big city. We probably won't have to deal with her shit." Gabriella assured Troy. "But will you buy me my candy?" Gabriella asked with an arm full of candy.

"Do I have a choice?" Troy asked.

"Not if you want this vacation to be worthwhile." Gabriella answered. Troy shot his eyes open wide. He forgot something.

Once Troy gave Gabriella her candy, she was looking to walk back with him to their friends. "Hold on I want to buy this magazine, I'll catch up with you."

As soon as Gabriella turned the corner to head back to Chad and Taylor, Troy picked up a random magazine and went to the counter, "Do you guys sell condoms?"

When Troy got back to his friends, he grabbed his back pack that was his carry-on and stuffed his bag with "goodies" inside it.

"Where have you been?" Chad asked, "They're starting to board."

Gabriella handed Troy his ticket- first class- and then as a group they went to the front of the line to board. Still waiting to board a blonde-haired girl was on the phone, "Yeah, Trey, they just boarded. I'll watch them on the plane. You're sure you can pick me up at the airport. Our plan will work, I promise. You'll get Gabriella and I'll get Troy. Trust me it's flawless."

Alexa hung the phone up and when her seating section was called she went to board. As she passed through the first class section, she was sickened when she say Troy and Gabriella snuggled together doing a crossword and talking about the magazine Troy had picked up.

"I can't believe you wanted to buy a _Seventeen_ magazine. Wouldn't it have been less embarrassing for you if I bought it?" Gabriella said asking Troy.

"No, I like reading the articles. I may not look like it but I enjoy celebrity gossip." Troy said pulling Gabriella into him.

"Great, my boyfriend is gay now." Gabriella said teasing Troy, who started to tickle Gabriella.

"Troy, stop picking on your girlfriend." Taylor said from the aisle to Troy, "I need to talk to her."

"Girl talk," Troy said getting up so Taylor could sit. Troy went to Taylor's empty seat. "What's up, dude?" Troy asked plopping down in Taylor's seat.

"Shh," Chad said motioning to his closed eyes.

"Bum," Troy mumbled under his breath.

"What are our plans when we get to Miami?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"We don't have any. I'm planning on beach, pool, shopping, and time with Troy." Gabriella explained.

"Ok, did you see Alexa McGrath?" Taylor asked, "I just saw her putting her carry-on away."

"Yeah, so?" Gabriella questioned.

"Do you think she's up to something?" Taylor asked.

"Like what? She's going to try and break me and Troy up over break? Tay, it's spring break thousands of kids go to Miami." Gabriella explained.

"I'm just saying, everyone at school knew we were going to Miami. I hope she doesn't try to do anything: for her sake." Taylor commented.

"What's that mean?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm afraid you might kick her ass if it came to it." Taylor said with a laugh.

A tap on the shoulder came from behind Taylor, "You're boyfriend wants you."

"He does?!" the girls exclaimed together.

"Yeah," Troy said.

Taylor sprang up and dashed back to her seat.

"Did Chad really want Taylor to come back to her seat?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"No, but I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend." Troy said sweetly.

"Do you think it's weird that Alexa is going to Miami the same time as we are going?" Gabriella asked thinking about what Taylor said.

"No, thousands of kids go to Miami for spring break. It's just coincidence." Troy said.

"Ok, good." Gabriella said snuggling with Troy before the plane taxied for take-off.

A nice lunch, a good in-flight movie, and a peaceful flight later, the kids touched down in Miami. Once off the plane and into the airport the kids knew they were in Miami. People were tan, the temperature was hot, and out the windows it was beautiful. Once the boys pulled the luggage off the carousel the East High students headed for a exit.

As Troy started to reach a pair of sliding doors Troy walked into a figure, "Sorry," Troy said apologetically.

"Watch it," a familiar voice said.

Once Troy's brain interpreted, who the voice belonged to, Troy bit his lip as he made eye contact with West High's Trey McKnight.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked in a threatening tone.

"Picking up a friend," Trey explained with the same tone in his voice.

Alexa McGrath couldn't have had any better timing to show up, "Hey, Trey," she said giving Trey a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella could only see the backs of who Troy was talking to, so she decided to go see who Troy was talking to.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said grabbing onto Troy's bicep, "who are you talking t-" Gabriella started until she saw who Troy was conversing with.

Alexa was draped on Trey's arm just like Gabriella was.

"Wait," Gabriella said taken aback, "you're hanging out with him?" Gabriella laughed out loud pointing to Trey.

"So what?" Alexa said in a bitchy way.

"Nothing, it couldn't be more perfect." Gabriella said, "Hey, Troy, Chad got a taxi and we're waiting for you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Troy said kissing the top of Gabriella's head, "Have a good break, guys." Troy said sarcastically to Alexa and Trey.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other simultaneously, "Coincidence." They both said.

"Should you call your mom, Gabi?" Troy asked, his girlfriend under his arm.

"Yeah, I will." Gabriella said taking her phone out.

"Hey, Mom," Gabriella said into her phone.

"How's Miami?" Mrs. Montez asked on the other line.

"It's gorgeous," Gabriella said from in the cab.

"Have you guys just landed?" Gabriella's mom questioned.

"Yeah, we're in a taxi now. We're heading to out hotel." Gabriella said getting annoyed with her mom.

"Ok. Have you guys seen any friends yet?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Friends? Nope, none of them yet." Gabriella answered, "Ok, Mom, I got to go. I'll call you later. Love you."

Once Gabriella was off the phone, Troy looked to Chad and Taylor, "So you'll never guess who Alexa is seeing in Miami."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I've been trying to start another story, check it out! Tease by JRB2009. I have a pretty good idea of a line up after this one. You guys will have to be patient with my updating though. Review please.**

**JRB2009**


	24. Suite 808

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 24

The kids' taxi pulled them up to a hotel right on the beach. After the kids were out of the car and had paid their fare, they walked into the lobby of the hotel with their luggage.

"Hi," Gabriella said to the girl behind the front desk, "I'm checking in for Montez."

"Ok," the girl said typing on the computer looking for Gabriella's reservation, "Ok, you are in suite 808." The girl handed Gabriella a piece of paper filled with places to eat, tourist sites, events going on, and the room keys. "So just take the elevator up to the eighth floor and it'll b on your left." The girl motioned to where the elevators were.

"Thanks," all the kids said as the boys dragged the suitcases to the elevator.

Once on the elevator Taylor said, "Suite? Your mom must really be racking those frequent flyer points up, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Gabriella answered.

Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened the kids went left and found that suite 808 was the only room on their wing of the hotel floor. Gabriella took her key out and swiped it though the door and the light turned green. Gabriella pushed the door open and walked in.

"Oh my God," Gabriella said being the first one in the room.

The suite was situated with a mini kitchen, a dinning area, a living room set-up, and a bedroom on either side.

"Wow," Taylor said looking over the balcony, a beautiful ocean front view of the hotel pool, the beach, and the ocean.

"This is nice," Troy said inspecting one of the bedrooms with a king size bed, walk-in closet, and full bathroom.

"We have a problem," Chad said the first negative thing of the trip, "There's no food in here." Chad said holding the door to the refrigerator open.

"Cry me a river," Taylor said smacking Chad's arm.

"No he's actually, right. We definitely need food." Troy said hunching over Chad to see the lack of food in the fridge.

"Ok, so we'll go shopping." Gabriella said, "Let's get changed, and go look for a supermarket."

"You're such a fat ass." Taylor said smacking Chad's ass as he walked into their bedroom, with their bags.

"Gorgeous," Troy said grabbing Gabriella's bags and walking with her into their bedroom.

"It is a pretty room." Gabriella said looking around the room.

"I was talking about you." Troy said sneaking behind Gabriella and kissing her swiftly.

"You're so tacky." Gabriella laughed after Troy kissed her.

"You love it." Troy said digging in his suitcase for some shorts and a t-shirt.

After Troy put his bathing suit and a loose t-shirt on he turned to see Gabriella putting on a bikini with her back to him. Gabriella already had the bottoms on, and was tying her top on. Troy moved to take advantage of the situation. Troy slinked behind his girlfriend and wrapper his hands around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Before he kissed her shoulder, he breathed, "You're pretty."

"Troy," Gabriella laughed at his frivolousness.

"Let me help." Troy said grabbing her strings and tying a bow on her back.

"Thanks, Troy, can you toss me my t-shirt on the floor there?" Gabriella asked once her bikini top was on.

"Where have I heard that before?" Troy asked pretending to think.

"Shut up," Gabriella said catching the shirt that Troy tossed to her.

"You know, I prefer you without a shirt right." Troy said watching his girl cover herself.

"Later," Gabriella said grabbing Troy by the hand after she put her shirt on, and led him out to meet Chad and Taylor.

The group met up in the living room of the suite and together they left for the elevator. Once at the lobby, Gabriella asked the concierge where the nearest supermarket was. The concierge handed her a mini map and high lighted a route to a store across the street and down a block.

"Even their directions are top quality," Chad said outside on the strip.

The kids made their way across the street and to the supermarket where they took two separate carts: one for Chad and Taylor and another for Troy and Gabriella.

"Do you want any apples?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked through the produce section.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said pushing the cart.

"I know you're fine, but I also know that you love apples." Troy stated.

"How do you know I love apples?" Gabriella asked.

"It's universal code. All boyfriends should know if their girlfriend likes apples or not." Troy told Gabriella.

"Ok, fine, but only a couple." Gabriella said getting a plastic sac for Troy to put the apples in.

"I always win." Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead once he placed the apples in the shopping cart.

"I've never gone shopping before." Gabriella said, "What else do we get?"

"I like popcorn," Troy said.

"Then let's get some popcorn." Gabriella said grabbing a box off the shelf.

"We're going to need water, and cereal, and ice cream," Troy said.

"Ice cream?" Gabriella said.

"You know I like to have ice cream when we cuddle." Troy pointed out.

"But do we need to have the ice cream?" Gabriella asked, "I can't have too many calories."

"I'll have yours then." Troy said.

"You already do. And you're supposed to tell me I'm not fat." Gabriella yelled to Troy, as he ran for ice cream.

"I cannot tell a lie." Troy teased his girlfriend.

Gabriella was full aware that Troy was kidding. If Gabriella lost anymore weight there wouldn't be anything left, but she liked to pretend she was upset with him.

When Troy got back to the cart with his Mint Chocolate ice cream he went to put his arms around Gabriella who wouldn't let him.

"Are you mad that I called you fat?" Troy asked.

Gabriella humphed to herself.

"Well you are." Troy said pinching her love handles lightly.

"Troy, you know I hate that." Gabriella said turning around smacking Troy on the arm.

"What? This?" Troy asked pinching her again. Before Gabriella could reach Troy took the cart and took off down a random aisle. Gabriella initiated a pursuit. Gabriella chased Troy until she caught him. A little out of breath she allowed Troy to pull her in close to his chest.

"You're an awful boyfriend." Gabriella teased Troy as he placed quick kisses on her neck in the candy aisle.

"I'm the greatest boyfriend ever." Troy said confidently before noticing a pack of Reese Cups, "Oh, Peanut Butter Cups." Troy said leaving Gabriella and grabbing three packs of the candy. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy and kept pushing the cart.

After going down the last aisle, which had ice cream, Troy and Gabriella met up with Chad and Taylor. Once the couples paid for the food, they lugged the plastic bags filled with groceries back to their hotel suite.

"We'll put the groceries away," Gabriella said volunteering Troy's assistance, once all the bags were stuffed in the kitchen.

"Ok, we'll be out on the balcony watching the sunset." Taylor said telling Chad that he was going to watch the sunset.

"I guess, I'll put the groceries away." Troy said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"And I guess, I'll go watch the sunset." Chad said following Taylor.

Troy had no idea how to put groceries away, but he put the food where ever Gabriella told him to go.

"I do know where the ice cream goes." Troy said putting the last grocery away in the freezer.

"Ok, we're done." Gabriella said, "Do you want to go watch the sunset now?" Gabriella asked with the puppy dog pout on her face.

"Ok, let me get a bowl of ice cream first." Troy said.

Gabriella gave him a warning look.

"Hey, if you want to cuddle and watch the sunset, I'll need the ice cream." Troy defended himself.

After Troy scooped out his ice cream, he walked Gabriella outside to watch the Miami sun set. Out on the balcony of the suite there were three lounge chairs. Chad had pulled one up next to Taylor's chair, and Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap as the couples watched the Florida sun.

Troy sat and ate his ice cream as the sun went down. Gabriella opened her mouth as Troy scooped some mint chocolate on his spoon to let him know that she wanted some. Troy fed his girlfriend the spoonful, and then went back for a bite of his own. Once the last bit of the sun crawled behind the horizon the kids stayed out, listened to the waves, and talked about how they wanted to spend their week in Miami.

"I definitely want to spend a couple days lying on the beach." Gabriella said.

"I want to go to South Beach." Troy said.

"I cannot go back to New Mexico without shopping here." Taylor said.

"I don't want to go broke." Chad said.

After the kids planned their day out for the next morning they decided to head to their bedroom, and rest up.

"Good night, you guys," Gabriella said as she and Troy walked into their bedroom.

Gabriella went to the bathroom to brush her teeth as Troy tossed on some shorts. Once Troy was dressed for bed he walked into the bathroom and stood behind Gabriella and brushed his own teeth. After spitting his toothpaste out, he waited for Gabriella to finish brushing her teeth. Once she was done and put her toothbrush back in her travel kit, Troy swung her into her arms.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella laughed as Troy brought her to the bed.

"I'm trying to be romantic." Troy said.

"Why always romantic?" Gabriella questioned him.

"Because girls like that." Troy said falling onto the bed.

"Well, girls like to be sexy sometimes, too." Gabriella said seductively, lying Troy back and biting his ear gently.

"I like sexy." Troy said to her pulling her away from his ear and to his own mouth.

Gabriella immediately fired their kiss up. She put one hand behind his head, pulling him closer; and she put her other on his shirtless chest forcibly pushing on him. Troy reacted by putting his hands on her ass and pulling her closer to him.

Gabriella and Troy kept kissing on top of the covers until Gabriella wanted to escalade the night. In between kisses Gabriella takes her top and bra off. At the same time she helps take Troy's shorts and boxers off. After Troy kicks his shorts off the bed, Gabriella slides out of her bottoms. Gabriella crawls on top of Troy again and kisses him.

"Troy," Gabriella starts, "You always tell me how cute, and adorable I am, but am I sexy enough?"

"Are you serious?" Troy said, "I thought it was kind of corny when guy call girls sexy. Of course, your sexy, Gabi, look at how hard you're making me."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the growth and hardness of Troy.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked gnawing on Troy's ear again.

"Sit up," Troy said helping her up, "And put this on me." Troy said handing her a condom he grabbed from his bag, next to the bed.

"Oh, you want me up here? Like this?" Gabriella said getting on top of Troy. Gabriella guided Troy into her warm tunnel.

"You look so gorgeous there, Gabi. And you feel so good." Troy said watching Gabriella ride him slowly.

Gabriella giggled as she kept bouncing on Troy's cock. As Gabriella bounced on Troy, he could feel how warm and wet she already was.

"This is so…good," Gabriella moaned as she kept riding Troy, "I can't believe it. Ah." Gabriella said as Troy involuntarily thrusted into her.

Troy rocks his hips into Gabriella's, working deeper into Gabriella. Gabriella's tightness becomes accustomed to Troy's member inside her. Gabriella gets used to the feel of Troy's thrusts, and she finds a rhythm. She gradually gets used to the sensations and starts bucking with Troy, their bodies moving in a slow rhythm.

"Oh, it feels so good. F-fuck me, Troy." Gabriella said daring to talk dirty.

"Dirty girl," Troy said, Gabriella talk making him hotter and making him thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, my God, Troy," Gabriella moaned as she kept bobbing her body on Troy's cock.

"Oh, Gabi. It feels so good. I'm going to cum." Troy groaned as he kept pounding into Gabriella.

"I think, I am too," Gabriella said feeling the pressure inside her build up.

The instant after Gabriella says she's going to cum, she does. Her body squeezes and tightens around Troy, which sends his seed out from his prick.

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella said as the pleasure flew out from her, her legs shaking as she came violently.

Troy keeps thrusting into his girlfriend until he's spent as well. Gabriella helps Troy take his softening cock out of her. Once Troy threw the condom out, he threw the covers over both of them and snuggled next to his girlfriend.

"I didn't know sex could be that great." Gabriella said out of breath.

"Yeah," Troy breathed out, "I like the new sexy you. By the way."

"But we can still do the romantic stuff right?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. After tonight performance-" Troy teased his girlfriend.

Gabriella rolled over so she was snuggling into Troy's chest. "I love you, Troy." She said before placing a kiss on his naked chest.

"I love you too, Gabi." Troy said kissing the crown of her head.


End file.
